Naruto: The Betrayed
by Jay Frost
Summary: Naruto was betrayed by everyone he knew, his own family returning only to kill him, now he is back calculative, crafty and the unknown is his greatest weapon. this is a demon fic, Naru/Kyu, Rated M for a reason don't complain for being graphic. Writer with no formal experience, learn as I go.
1. Execution!

(A/N) Here is another idea for a story I have had, I might make Naruto godlike because I love it that way if not godlike he will be super strong, I don't like to read about him struggle through and act like a pansy, if I want to read or watch that I will watch daytime soap operas. I will try to keep the characters human like, so no sudden love, NSA sex may be a possibility in the distant future. This will be a dark/hatred fic. Also Sasuke, Sakura, and Konoha in general will be bashed with a freight train because i love bash fics tee hee! now without further delay or ramblings of a crazy man here it is.

**disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of the Naruto Manga or Anime they belong to someone else, no monetary gain is reaped from this story, it is of my own creation and ideas. So you no sue me!**

Ok so I warn you if you are under 18 or the majority age of your country I would suggest turning back, this is very descriptive of a torture and execution method used in England between 1351-1870, if you are affected by blood and torture go find something that isnt rated M. If you are not afraid then venture on at your own risk.

_**The Cannon past from the anime and manga DO NOT apply to my story, the past has been re-written by me in later chapters.**_

_**Ages have all been upped by 2 years, so Naruto is now 15 along with the rookies, and add 2 to everyone's age i hope you can do that in your head or write it down if its hard**_

* * *

><p>The Valley of the End<p>

He was tired, he had used up all his chakra getting past the sound four and keeping up with the abilities of the sharingan, and now we find Naruto exhausted and being held up by Sasuke, the latter ready to plunge an electricity covered arm through his heart. A last ditch effort the blond diverted the elemental blade from his heart to his right lung, it would still be a death blow to any normal being, but our blond hero was anything but normal.

The pain was all he could feel, not the crimson liquid being poured from his punctured lung or the blood rapidly filling his mouth, but this pain brought back memories of his rasengan training with Jiraiya.

_Memory_

_Naruto sat concentrating on the small blue orb slowly growing in his charred palm, but alas it wasn't meant to be his chakra sufficiently drained from him with performing the technique so many times he had no more to give so with a sigh he grabbed a fallen leaf and spun it between his dexterous digits slumped against a tree and closed is eyes. _

_Going over the steps in his head he was so focused on getting more chakra to continue to train, oblivious to the now shriveled and bone dry leaf, he absorbed chakra from the small leaf he was twirling between his fingers. with the small amount of Nature chakra he had absorbed he felt the minute increase in his reserves, like a raindrop upon a puddle he felt the ripple and opened his eyes to see the dead leaf, many people had called him obtuse, or oblivious to his surroundings or the world but his mind had been kept sharp from a young age to avoid any and all unwanted encounters with the civilians and most ninja of Konoha. But those were far from his thoughts and he looked at the once bright green leaf turned dead brown._

_He gave the leaf a once over and dropped it to pick up another leaf laying near him, so he began experimenting with the new found idea, it was the direct opposite of the rasengan. Instead of forcing out chakra in a swirling pattern he drew his chakra away from his palm in a circular pattern and he gained the same results from the last leaf, it crumpled between his fingers, once again he felt the drop of chakra from the leaf in his exhausted reserves. A grin spread across his face, training would go so much faster is he didn't have to stop to wait for his chakra to replenish. all around, you could see large brown circles all over the once green clearing, he once tried draining chakra from a tree but he immediately felt it overwhelming him and forced him to vomit up the foreign essence from his body with much coughing following after forcibly ejecting the chakra from his body._

_As the bet against Tsunade waged on, he practiced with his absorption powers after each session to perfect the rasengan, he found that not only could he take chakra from the plant life around him but animals and other people as well, he experimented with it whenever he was near large crowds and he could touch a persons hand or sleeved arm unnoticed, He found not only would he steal chakra but he found he would have memories and abilities that weren't his. Each new person or animal he siphoned off of he would feel their emotions and gain traits, when he first noticed the changes in his physical form he couldn't control them, and the more powerful the being he siphoned the more difficult it was to force the traits absorbed to recede._

Memory End

Naruto had never tested his power on another shinobi but this time was as good as any, so with a shaken intake of air he grabbed a firm hold of Sasuke's arm implanted in his chest and began to drain all the chakra he could.

"Sasuke you are the first to see my new ability in action!" were Naruto's words to his newest enemy.

"what are you talking about dead last what tech-" was all he said before he could feel all his chakra begin leave him, he tore his arm from the blonds grip and fell to one knee.

The fist sized hole in Naruto's chest closed up with the intake of fresh chakra to work with, his once blond hair now had thick black streaks and had grown out to similar length to Sasuke's, blue eyes turned purple with the famous three tomoe design of the sharingan, even the curse seal had been absorbed, memories of techniques, the Uchiha massacre from Sasuke's perspective everything that was Sasuke was now firmly copied into Naruto's mind and body. The rush of chakra re-energized the blond/black haired teen, he grinned and kicked Sasuke into the cliff and rendered him into the blissful darkness.

"Sasuke you are coming back to Konoha to face judgment of desertion and treason" so Naruto tied Sasuke's limbs together and prepared to make the long trek back to his village.

By the time Naruto had arrived at the village he had successfully suppressed Sasuke's personality and physical traits so he was back to his blond self and currently very proud of himself for completing his second A-rank mission. But as soon as he had stepped through the gates Sasuke was plucked from his grasp and Tsunade herself gave the blond boy a solid chop to the back of the neck. The only words Naruto could gt out before he succumbed to the blackness was "Why?"

Naruto woke up to fuzzy voices like a radio with terrible reception, and supremely light sensitive eyes. Soon enough everything came into focus and he was simply sitting in a chair in the center of the Konoha council hall and much yelling was going on around him.

"Straight out execution is far to merciful to this stupid little shit, he almost ended the Uchiha line. The little fucker needs to die a slow agonizing Death."

"Why waste time trying to torture the bastard when he can spend all of eternity burning in the pits of the deepest hell, no need to delay him to his long overdue death!"

Those were a excerpt sample to the two sides of the ideas going on, and neither boated well for the blond hero.

Everyone quieted down when the doors swung open to reveal a stone faced Tsunade and Jiraiya, they both took their respective seats and everyone faced Naruto seated in the middle.

Tsunade stood and read off the only thing on the agenda for the meeting "The execution of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto will now be decided."

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head at hearing both his name combined with the Yondaime's and that he was facing execution what had he done?, so he voiced his concerns.

"Baa-chan what the hell is going on I haven't done anything!"

In record time Tsunade's face went from emotionless to cold fury etched across her face and she hissed out "You will hold your tongue, address me in such a manner again and I will shatter your jaw."

Naruto winced at the anger in her voice, but what is this all about he still couldn't figure out what was going on. "Fine, Hokage-sama what is this all about?" the blond can control himself when he needs to and a threat of a shattered jaw is a good reason for some self control.

Most of the anger had left the features of the Godaime and returned back to emotionless "You have been deemed expendable and you are to be trialed and executed for the crimes of your Bijuu."

Our blond hero's jaw dropped to the ground "But Baa-chan I'm not the Kyuubi ask my friends, I haven't done anything wrong!"

The council erupted into laughter when Tsunade spoke up between the throes of laughter "I haven't laughed that hard in years so I will forgive your insult, but I would never be the grandmother to a demon such as yourself, and you have no friends, it was all a lie to secure your undying loyalty to Konoha, but your uselessness has come to an end. Your execution will correlate with the return of the Yondaime as he retakes the mantle of Hokage, actually I will let him explain."

With those words a bright yellow flash revealed Minato the Yondaime standing next to his wife Kushina and children, Taiki who looked identical to Naruto except for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki markers on his cheeks, and a slightly younger girl named Rie she had shoulder length hair, red like her mother and a soft featured face.

Many whispers and hushed gasps floated amongst the room as people stared upon a supposedly long dead figure and his family.

"Greetings honorable council it is true, I am Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, I had faked my death along with my wife and son to move into exile as to not trigger the legendary rage of Kyuubi. With the Kyuubi mollified for a few years it enabled the jinchuuriki seal to link my former son and Bijuu, and only when they were finally fully combined could I return to finally slay the Bijuu once and for all."

With all the pieces finally coming into place, his name being read as Namikaze and the Yondaime himself saying he was his _former_ son, Naruto surged from his seat with a scream intent on causing some sort of bodily harm to repay his _Father_ for leaving him stuck with Kyuubi, but he didn't get more then two steps before green light shot from the Shodaime's necklace and bound his arms legs and head from moving

Minato chuckled and seeing Naruto lying on the floor struggling against the chakra bonds "I am glad that necklace even after all this time still keeps demon chakra contained, Your execution will be long and arduous I will personally see to it. I have waited fifteen years in exile waiting for the time where I can return to my people and tomorrow I shall enjoy finally ridding the world of Kyuubi once and for all." and with that he walked up to Naruto as he had maneuvered into a kneeling position. Minato knelt to be eye level with Naruto and said "Enjoy your last hours on earth Kyuubi, and if my son is able to hear me I would like to humbly thank you and apologize for what I will do, but what the hell my first son died when I started the fusion with the demon."

Minato stood straight and grabbed the back of Naruto's head and brought the younger blond's face to his quickly moving knee and a resounding crack from the sudden breaking of a nose and then the grinding noise as he ground his knee into the shattered bone and cartilage. Blood quickly escaped from the broken skin and poured down Naruto's face he didn't make a sound through the entire ordeal resolved to not let them see the pain he felt on the inside, the powerful blow had caused his brain to bruise and swell forcing him into unconsciousness.

The next day in Konoha

The streets were flooded with people, an announcement called for a attendance of the village inhabitants in the open market place, everyone was waiting for what the Hokage had gathered them for. Soon enough an ANBU walked into the square and with a quick cry of "Mokuton" a large stage and gallows was erected and the Hokage marched to the stage.

Gazing over the crowd Tsunade picked up each face and smiled once she saw the entire populace showed up bar the ninja on missions and villagers out on business. She addressed the gathered "People of Konoha today I stand before you as your Hokage, but without you all there would be no Konoha, together we are unstoppable, Fifteen years ago Kyuubi attacked our home and we would not yield, we brought the demon to its knee's today we see the final step in the death of Kyuubi and raise ourselves above all others superior to all!" during her speech there were chants of praise and loyalty "KO-NO-HA!" the crowd screamed getting worked into a frenzy. "Each ninja that fell to the beast will never die, THEY ARE NOT DEAD, THEY LIVE IN US, THEY LIVE IN...KONOHA!" roars of cheers so deafening thinking was made all but impossible with the intrusion of the cheering. "Bring out the Demon!" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto was bound hands behind his back and the Shodaime's necklace secured tightly to his neck to prevent any resistance. He was pelted with food, trash, rocks, anything that the crowd could get a hold of, he made it to the stage and was knelt on the edge before the crowd, Naruto watched the crowd as everybody he knew scream chants of "Konoha" and "Murderer" were some of the loudest.

Tsunade stepped next to Naruto brought the crowd to a dull roar as she continued her speech, "People of Konoha here is the Kyuubi fused with a human into death, Today we shall carve out revenge for each man and woman torn from us, today we finally send it into the depths of the abyss to suffer in an eternity of pain!"

The ANBU lead Naruto over to the rope hanging from the gallows and secured it around his neck fairly tight, with a signal the rope was pulled from the other end and Naruto was yanked into the air and lowered back a standing position and was jerked back into the air and held for half a minute, seconds from passing out they lowered him and undid the noose. Naruto was then dragged to a table near the edge for the crowd to get a good view, his hands were freed and retied above his head. The lack of oxygen and disorientation proved to weaken him so he put up little effort, next a kunai was heated blazing red and agonizingly slowly cut through the skin of his abdomen cauterizing each blood carrying vessel to prevent bleeding out. during this process the amassed crowd was deathly silent wanting to hear the pleas from the demon for it to beg for life only to be denied alas they would wait an eternity, not a sound escaped the lips of Naruto except the sparse groan when the kunai hit a nerve cluster.

After the cutting of his abdomen was complete the executioners slowly removed each organ and loose flesh from the open body cavity, the same red hot kunai was used to prolong his pain and stave of the loss of blood as each organ was cut out. finally once his stomach area was emptied they sprinkled a mixture of salt and sulfur to draw out the screams they craved for. Again not a sound only blood passed his drenched red lips, infuriated Tsunade stepped forth to introduce the final player in this sick display of savagery "I bring forth the long thought dead, the defeater of Kyuubi himself the Yondaime!" and a bright yellow flash erupted next to her and none other then the Yondaime stood with his arms to the sky and the crowd immediately grew to cheers and praise to the once thought fallen Hokage.

Minato stepped next to the bloody table and the masses quieted as he spoke "The Kyuubi so long ago stomped upon our noble people and watched the life leave their eyes, and now I shall watch the life leave it's eyes" with that the ANBU picked up the almost comatose Naruto and knelt him at the feet of the Namikaze. Minato brought one of his famous tri-pronged kunai from his hip pouch and set it to the throat of Naruto, a quick slash and a torrent of rich crimson liquid sprayed out of the wound, Naruto quickly toppled onto his back gasping for air that couldn't pass the blood.

With his last few moments of life our bloodied blond watch the glee in Minato's eyes grow as said man stomped on his chest forcing even more of the life liquid to spray onto the stage.

Soon the streams of blood slowed and lessened in strength before nothing came from the slice except drops, and with the stopping of the flow of blood so did the life of one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, vessel and tied spirit of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

* * *

><p><strong>here is the first chapter i hope to get lots of hits and reviews cause i got an epic plot line for this story.<strong>


	2. The between and History

(A/N) ok everybody my last chapter took a while to set up and work out, the idea for slicing Naruto's throat and stomping on his chest came from "Naruto the Death God" by Jarl2425 good story i just wish he would update more everyone should message him and ask him to do it!

now i know many people were turned off from my first chapter and ill tell you right off the bat this story will be dark and much stuff like the first chapter will be present throughout the story not in every chapter mind you but when Naruto gets the chance he will execute his revenge in the utmost painful way. This story will hopefully be my crown jewel and precious baby that i will nurture and watch it grow into something amazing with the input of my readers.

I will put a poll up with almost every girl in naruto anime, manga and movies, i wont be including the regular konoha girls except for anko she would be easy to write into with Naruto, unless there is some major uproar over none of the leaf girls being in it i might reconsider but i want to venture into the murky unexplored ideas, Kyuubi is going to be with him because of how my story is set up but anyone after that is fair game. So visit my profile and vote with all your finger clicking power!

* * *

><p>It was a day of celebration in Konoha, the Kyuubi is dead, Yondaime is back and better then ever, life was good for the people. The corpse of Naruto was carried from the stage and burned unceremoniously, his name stricken from the records of every book and file in Konoha. No one would remember the name 'Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto', or who he was, to the village he no longer existed. But that was far from the truth.<p>

Somewhere in between the realm of living and dead our blond hero opens his eyes to a never ending whiteness, time, mass, space was meaningless, the only color seen besides himself is the red curled form of the once great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon used to stand a magnificent three hundred feet is now barely larger then a basketball. The blood colored fur ruffled as the demon stretched and groaned from its slumber. With a voice that was once deep and deafening was now a soft quiet mewl "It seems we are now tied together forever human"

Naruto's eyes bugged from his skull at hearing and seeing the once terror inspiring demon now reduced to a small cute animal you would rather pick up and cuddle then harm, with an outstretched arm and accusing finger pointing he shouted "Holy shit, what the fuck happened!"

"Look around human we are dead, well technically we are being taken to Makyo."

Naruto having the intelligence of the many people he had practiced his absorption on he quickly pieced together a question that reflected his confusion "Huh?"

With a sigh the once nine tailed demon reformed into a teenage girl of average height and athletic build wrapped in a knee length deep blue kimono, bright curly red hair swayed just below her shoulder blades and smoldering red eyes were tucked away just behind long black lashes. "Human, I am to be reborn back into the realm of demons and be extension you are as well."

"Why am I being reborn into a demon's realm I'm just human shouldn't I be going to to like heaven or hell?"

"No by your Father's deeds we are tethered together in everything but body, our power is shared, together through life and rebirth never apart for eternity that is the deal your daddy dearest evoked with the gods to defeat me in hopes that I would follow you into your afterlife, fortunately he was wrong once a demon always a demon, instead you shall follow me"

Again not getting the situation Naruto "So I'm a demon now, doesn't seem so bad. so we get to go back into the world, and I get a chance to return to Konoha and repay my father, a sweet deal to me Kyuubi."

"You are not a demon yet, still only a human, and do not call me Kyuubi I have lost that name once my power was distributed in death, I am just Kiyomi (Key-yo-me) now my title of power is no more, I am the bottom of demons now. And we do not return to the human realm, we go to Makyo and only the strong can open the portals between them."

The system of demons was about as clear as mud to Naruto "Your gonna have to explain demons from the beginning Kiyomi-chan"

"Ignorant human since your survival insures mine as well I shall indulge you." she knelt to the ground and sat on her heels and motioned for Naruto to do the same, with both comfortably seated she began her explanation.

"We demons were first born of a mighty Deity, It was infinite in power, knowledge and cruelty. This god only sought to destroy what other god's had created and nurtured, many realms and worlds fell to the corrupt powers. Eventually all gods had gathered and shattered the powers and mind of the Deity into infinite fragments and sealed it away in the realm now named Makyo. Over time the fragments grew from the pieces of the old gods mind and power to become sentient they became demons, and all demons are drawn to fight and consume the blood of their brethren to become the Deity once more, many have overcome the urges to consume solely for the purpose of reforming the God, but the only way to gain more power is to drink of demon blood. I was one such demon who had failed to suppress the urge to reform, when I was at my strongest I had consumed the blood of thousands if not millions and I sought out another who had such power as I did, that is what led me to your realm in search of the missing Juubi. I was naught but a wild beast in search of food. That is where your world intersects with demons." Kiyomi stopped to clear her throat before she continued on also giving Naruto a chance to ask any questions he had so far.

Naruto's eyes were unfocused and he mulled over what Kiyomi had said, and many questions stood out "You said I am not a demon yet, how would I become a demon?, And how would there still be demons if everyone kept killing each other, how are you still alive?, do you still have the urges to consume the demon blood?"

The demoness twirled her hair in thought and spoke "In the order you asked I will answer, To become a demon I must steal the fragment of power within another demon for yourself, which means I will drink the blood of another to give you a demon's body."

"We demons are just like humans once we have overcome the influence of the Old God, we have emotions, many find others who attract them and they reproduce more demons from their combined fragments. It is impossible for the shattered god to reform as the other Deity's keep a close eye to the concentrations of fragments and once a single demon reaches a billionth of the Deity's full power they shatter that demon as well and more demons are created from those fragments."

"How I am still alive is once your soul was released from your body, instead of your realm's ruling Deity we were handled by the strongest demon of Makyo and to please those watching, I had two choices the ruling demon would take my collected fragments and scatter them amongst all demon's and we would simply cease to exist, or make a selfless choice of keeping your spirit alive along with mine it also plays into your final question. Since we are now sharing my single shard your knowledge and personality was able to suppress the urge and grant me lucidity, if not for you we would cease to exist until the demon who gained our shard had reached the point where the watching Deity's shatter it and we reform, it could take infinite time before we would of been free even then we wouldn't know to be reborn, we would never exist again simply nothing. I would of chose in my former state to try and hang onto every shard and fail. So for that I thank you." Kiyomi finished her answering with her head touching the white equivalent of the floor.

The blond's mind was officially blown drinking blood, demons having offspring, Kiyomi whose power was already unfathomable was not even a billionth of the deity's full power, himself being the reason for bringing her from insanity. It was all like some sick cosmic joke, oh well not much else could surprise Naruto now "That is a lot to take in Kiyomi-chan, but I think I understand please continue."

With a quick nod Kiyomi began "Hm where was I again...Ah yes where our worlds connect, You see Juubi was like me, wild, untamed and most of all, powerful. From what I gathered in my searches through your world there was a time when Juubi ran loose and released mighty attacks and through its battles with humans it seems some fragments of the Old God had bled from him and infused with humans providing what your race called Chakra and Bloodlines. When one human was born with a particularly powerful combination of shards he used his knowledge and power to force the Juubi into a hibernation through what your kind call Genjutsu, demons cannot use any chakra based jutsu, except for changing the energy into a raw element but the control for the element is not possible, demons are weak to Genjutsu since we cannot channel our energies as you humans can. With the Juubi asleep he forced the slumbering demon into the sky, for centuries since then the body has stayed and been covered in dust and rock orbiting your world, it is now what you call the moon."

"As the centuries raged on and your race grew and expanded the shards from Juubi have been split and diluted, each person that dies and is buried is then reduced to dirt which the plants grow from and they themselves use the leftover power to create your 'Nature Chakra' as they have named it, eventually your human chakra will dry up and bloodlines will cease to exist since there is not enough of the God's power to provide them with those abilities. That is the history of demons and the beginning of Chakra." Kiyomi finished her tale and stood to look upwards into the whiteness.

"It seems the tale ended just in time we will be in Makyo soon, when we exit we must find a demon to steal a shard from so that you may have your own body until then you shall reside inside of me like I had in you before."

Naruto felt a tingling sensation in his hands only to look and see that his body was beginning dematerialize and flow into the body of Kiyomi, he looked to his now eternal partner "I guess I'll see you when you find a shard, for the time we spoke I am glad I met you" and with that he was completely fused inside of the demoness and he missed the slight blush on her face from his touching words.

"No one has spoken such kind words to me, I am glad I met you as well Namikaze Naruto"

* * *

><p>And im gonna stop here, shorter chapter then my last one but it was a doozy filled with my back story to how the world of Naruto came to be, i hope it wasn't too terribly confusing to my readers if you need me to explain more in-depth on it message me, don't put it in a review personally message me, i hope you enjoy it cause next chapter we take our first steps into Makyo (The name Makyo came from the Buddhist name for hell or where demons reside, nifty little tidbit of info there)<p>

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	3. Fight and Absorb!

(A/N) Onto the third chapter of my most epic tale, so i have had some reviews and messages about the shattered form of the unnamed Deity at this time, now i will try and explain what exactly i was aiming for with my idea. first dont think of the shard or fragments as something tangible, they are not. it is outside the realm of reality, like someone's spirit, each fragment of the Deity's spirit is held within their blood hence the reason to drink it, with each piece of the deity's spirit they attain along with it the power stored in that piece, these pieces of the deity's soul cannot be created only split from previously existing shards and with each split the power of the spirit piece gets divided, now humans were not designed to gather these pieces hence why they cannot gain the power of other ninja or demon they will only get a case of puking up the gorged blood. Now demons can take what little smaller pieces humans have but they are so small that most wouldnt waste the time to take them. demons were formed from the shattered Deity in hopes that the demons would fight and gather until he was reformed, but the other God's make sure that doesn't happen by stopping the demon whose gathered enough pieces of soul to attain to power go past 1/1000000000 of the total strength of that god,

As i said each demon has their own will separate from the sliver of soul they used to form themselves, the piece of soul they have that gave them life and power urges them to seek out and absorb other pieces, but if they are strong willed they can resist and choose not to seek out others, like a little angel and mini devil on your shoulder the angel is the one who tells the demons what is right and the mini devil urges the demons to kill and drink the blood to become whole once more, it all depends on which one they listen to more.

the pieces cannot be destroyed, if the demon is killed outside of the Makyo realm the fragments are taken back, hence why Juubi is still in the human realm because he isn't dead only in hibernation like state.

Also one of the reasons Kiyomi was able to be reborn instead of a different demon forming from her shard was the Deity's prefer demons who have overcome the urge to reform the broken God, so they let her live except without all her collected fragments from when she was feral.

I hope that explanation helped give my readers a better idea of what those shards and fragments are i only gave them those two names since i wanted to switch between them instead of constantly saying fragments or shards repeatedly so i switched em to give some variety, i will look for more words like those in a thesaurus.

* * *

><p>In the white limbo between dimensions a large black portal opened before Kiyomi and she confidently strode through as it closed behind her, and she was dropped out into Makyo.<p>

Kiyomi landed in a graceful crouch and the gravelly road gave a crunch under her sleight weight. Hearing the sounds of lumbering footsteps, she quickly dashed into the nearby forest.

_"Kiyomi look out!"_

Startled by the boy now inside her head she stumbled and tripped on a raised tree root, her sudden fall save her from a large clawed hand from taking her head off, bracing herself from her fall she rolled into a crouch and saw many tree's ahead of her broken or huge trenches dug into them.

_"Above!"_

Kiyomi jumped to the side as a bear sized demon crashed into where she just stood.

Getting a good look at the hulking form it had black skin that gave off no shine, large clawed hands hung off the tree trunks called arms, a large barrel chest reminiscent of a gorilla's and large legs tipped with three toes tensed for a jump. But the human like head is what drew the most attention, it had no eyes, only large gills on its neck and razor teeth that stuck out over both lips clearly meant for tearing of flesh and not chewing grass, the overall form had no fat only rippling muscle beneath the coal colored skin(1).

the head of the beast swung to her direction and braced itself for take off, the demons powerful legs kicked off leaving pot holes where the force of the jump became to great and it shot at Kiyomi with claws out stretched and sickly green slime poured from its mouth and trailed behind it.

With a impressive limbo contest movement Kiyomi leaned back when the beast flew over her, but the aggressive demon proved just as limber, large clawed hands reached out and ripped into tree bark and swung around the trunk and came flying back at her, rolling to the side she quickly observed this demon was very acrobatic as it would swing and leap from over hanging branches and make quick passes to try and kill her, increasing its speed by using centrifugal force and redirecting its trajectory hoping to surprise the young demoness by the changes in direction and speed.

throughout the fight Naruto was anything but idle during this battle, he was quickly watching the pattern the black demon had set up, it seemed some of the knowledge being fused with the mind of Kiyomi had passed off some of her centuries of intelligence onto the young blond. This acrobatic demon liked to move in a clockwise pattern around Kiyomi and always struck with the same style, the right hand would always be the attacking hand while the left was used for grappling the branches and tree trunks. The pattern and style now analyzed Naruto decided to assist Kiyomi.

_"Kiyomi grab that branch from the ground and hold it just above your head in a stabbing position, and wait for my signal to thrust it down."_

Kiyomi acknowledged Naruto with a mental nod and snatched the branch while dodging another clawed swipe.

Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute _"Face the nearest tree to your left and keep the branch ready."_

just as Kiyomi had faced the tree, the onyx demon blasted off another tree and came with its claw ready.

_"Stab now!"_

Kiyomi thrust the branch straight down and through the head of the passing demon, the new force on the flying demon sent it to the ground and dug a large trench into the dirt. falling still the demon writhed and twitched as its nerves fired, Kiyomi seeing it downed quickly jumped onto its back and took hold of the jaw and back of the head, a quick tug and pull the neck snapped with a gunshot sound, the demon body finally stilled. Now for the blood.

Rolling the demon over Kiyomi flashed her sharpened fangs and tore into the throat with abandon, she swallowed it all blood, cartilage and flesh she greedily ate without care. The grass and dirt around the demon was quickly flecked with blood and gore, she gave into her wild side and it was shown as once she had consumed most of the blood pouring from the opened throat she quickly ripped the chest cavity open, with a few quick snaps of the rib cage she had her go at the heart and surrounding arteries and veins.

Blood coated her entire body, her face was a solid mask of crimson red, her clawed fingers returned to perfectly manicured nails, her hair now sticky with the cooling blood, she relished in the feeling of the victory once again, rejuvenated from the power of the Old God flowing through her. Kiyomi sat back with a content sigh.

Her moment of bliss was interrupted by the voice in her head _"Kiyomi we have the new power what do we do?"_

Shaking off the high the she got from the power the demoness answered _"you must take hold of the new power inside of me and will it to form you a body on the outside."_

So Naruto inside her mental mindscape looked for this new power.

_Inside the mindscape_

_"If I was power where would I hide?" Naruto queried as he walked through the endless grassy plains lit by the full moon that represented Kiyomi's mind_.

_Walking for what seemed hours through the small rolling hills, nothing but knee high grass swaying gently with the breeze. Falling to his back Naruto gazed at the beautiful moon constructed in the sky and the new twinkling stars surrounding it "wait stars, there weren't any stars before!"_

_With this new knowledge the blond reached his hand towards the sky and the stars moved and reacted to his beckoning, half of the moving stars collected into his palm and the others rearranged themselves around the moon, the stars sunk into his palm and he felt the rush that accompanied them, like a drug he was hooked on that feeling.  
><em>

_Closing his palm he thought of his own body a new one to house his now demonic soul._

Outside the mindscape

Sensing the split of her power Kiyomi moved into a larger clearing, and soon she saw the twinkling wisps exit from everywhere on her body and coalesced into a solid form in front of her, as the final floating wisps settled onto the humanoid form on the ground it flashed bright like the sun forcing her eyes to closed.

Opening them she laid her sensitive eyes upon a magnificent godly form. Clad in only some loose brown pants the new body of Naruto was amazing, powerful ripped arms flowed into an equally ripped chest and abs, his once short spiky blond hair now reached his shoulder with some of it in a ponytail off the back of his head almost on top, his face when he was human had baby fat but his new form had only the sharp facial features only displayed on a man in peek physical condition. Wrapped around his arms and chest were intricate red blue tattoos that came and curled into sharp points on his pectorals(2).

Kiyomi watched with rapt attention as Naruto blinked his eyes and where sky blue iris' once hid now only an twin pools of red with orbs of black inside that quickly contracted to form a sharp elliptic shapes in each eye.

Lifting himself into a upright position Naruto flexed and stretched his new muscles out testing their flexibility and strength, satisfied that everything was in order he laid his eyes upon his blood covered partner, maybe it was his new demonic side speaking but she looked pretty damn sexy layered all that crimson liquid. Shaking himself of his thoughts of how he would take Kiyomi, he looked over to the mangled form left of the coal colored demon feeling slightly unnerved by the carnage the innocent looking blood covered girl wrought upon it.

"Hey Kiyomi don't you think those sensory gills on its neck would be useful, being able to sense everything around us?" Naruto question as he thought back to the effectiveness in battle they it displayed.

"They could prove to be an advantage but we do not gain their abilities from drinking their blood only strength given from the God." was Kiyomi calculative response as she lost interest in the direction of the conversation and she tried to sense nearby water to rinse off the blood.

However Naruto continued to stare at the corpse, then he looked at his hand, then back at the corpse and back to his hand, with a shrug he placed it upon a section of skin that wasn't drenched in blood. Concentrating on drawing in the residue demonic chakra, feeling the familiar sensation following the absorption his mind was filled with the memories of the demon leaping from trees and drinking the blood of its slain foes. Naruto's mind assimilated everything, the muscle memory used in the acrobatic style of combat used by this feral demon, his body changed with the drawn in powers his once white skin grew darker, his nails lengthened and sharpened, the set of three gills on each side of the neck even his muscles bulged a little to copy the creature. Finished with the absorption Naruto released the corpse and sat on the blood flecked grass.

Naruto sitting in a meditative position was the sight Kiyomi walked back from her bath to and saw the darkened form, she watched with interest as the minutes passed his skin lightened and nail retracted into his body, and his muscles lost their doubled mass till they were back to normal, only the set of gills on his neck remained.

Opening his eyes Naruto stood and tentatively flared his gills and felt the area around him, like sonar vision the world outside of his eyesight popped into his head like a blurred picture without color. Slightly disorientated from the sudden awareness of his surroundings he held his head trying to control the gills to only be used when he wants them to, getting it under control he looked to Kiyomi and put on a cocky smile "They are pretty useful Kiyomi you sure you don't want them?"

Kiyomi's mouth hung open, this man simply rewrote what she knew about the boundaries of demons, with an action that was out of character she grabbed Naruto's arms and proceeded to shake him and demanded him to teach her this ability.

The blond laughed as he was shaken by the goddess among demons "Alright, alright I'll teach you"

Kiyomi spent the rest of the day practicing the absorption technique on leafs so she could get a feel for it, and during their practice Naruto found he could subtly nudge Kiyomi's mind to perform the ability correctly so she got a feel for what was supposed to happen.

At the end of the long first day in Makyo they found a hollowed tree trunk to sleep under they would need all the energy to continue to seek out more demons.

One day Konoha shall burn at Naruto's feet.

* * *

><p>well that was the third chapter<p>

(1) think of the bulky form of Venom with gills on neck, minus the white spider emblem and eyes  
>(2) I based Naruto's demonic form off Illidan Stormrage from World of Warcraft, i like his tattoos and his build thought it would fit well with the new Naruto, he doesn't have hoofs just regular human feet<p>

lastly the trait Naruto absorb can be repressed and released when he wants, so that he wont always have gills or any other traits i give him later on, usually i will return him to his previous given demonic form of Illidan without wings, horns and hooves.

Review please i love hearing what you guys think of my story!

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	4. Snapped

(A/N) Sorry this chapter took a little longer, i was waiting for the poll to close before i tapped into my genius once more.

Ok so the polls have closed the winnders for the 2 open spots in Naruto's harem are *drum roll*

**Samui with 19 votes 13% of the poll**

**Mei coming in second with a close 17 votes 12% of the poll  
><strong>

thank you all for voting

now everyone wants chapters longer and faster...you have to pick one, i could put a 12k word chapter each month or a 3-4k word chapter each weekish.

Yes Naruto will be absorbing more powers and styles like i said in the first chapter he will be god-like and more sadistic and evil/uncarring as the chapters progress cause i like it when he doesnt give a shit for anyone and steps on their nads when their down ha ha.

im gonna do some time skipping soon to usher him through Makyo and get back to kickin ass and cleaning the leaf shit off his boots just so you guys wont be surprised, i might salvage some people from Konoha but im still leaning to just decimating everyone and Naruto taking a long crap on the remains, their will be some mind games played to make his enemies suffer more.

The gills will enable him to breath underwater, and when using the gills think of the Daredevil movie for how Naruto sees the world using the gills detection ability, like a blurry sketch of the world all around him

I am glad my story is being so well received and responded too, not a flamer yet...I'm kinda hoping for one just so I can point and laugh at them tee hee.

* * *

><p>The sun rose high into the orange morning sky, casting long shadows into the forested area of Makyo. The sun rays finally reaching the hollowed tree Naruto and Kiyomi were staying in, they wrestled Kiyomi from her best sleep yet, she opened her eyes with an angry scowl and found herself wrapped in the now muscular toned arms of Naruto. Beating down a blush she slipped from his naked upper body, feeling a lot less warm and complete she shook off the feeling and stood outside stretching, groaning at the pops and cracks that her back gave off. Kiyomi took a deep breath and reveled in the fresh air she had missed since she left for the human realm, sitting herself down at the base of a tree she began her training to control her dense demonic chakra enough to absorb things such as Naruto has done.<p>

Naruto shivered in his sleep when Kiyomi untangled their bodies, on the edge between awake and asleep he tossed in his sleep to find the warmth and wholeness he once had but unfortunately he would go without. Snarling at the pain the sunlight caused by stabbing at his retina Naruto opened his twin crimson pools, his pupils fluctuating until settled upon being slits. With an exaggerated yawn showing off his large sharp canine teeth Naruto stretched and flexed his muscles.

Letting his gills appear and flare themselves Naruto gained a quick summary of the area and saw Kiyomi sitting under a tree turning the many green leaves and objects around her brown, making quick strides he took a seat next to Kiyomi. Naruto watched Kiyomi concentrate on the small piece of vegetation between her delicate fingers slowly but surely he could see the fresh green color drain away like wet paint washing off a wall, without even thinking the blond put his hands over hers and lets his own energy flow with her's.

Where their hands met the deep ocean blue of Naruto's chakra began to mix with the raging red of Kiyomi's, like a magical dance inspired by the wind the chakra danced and swirled intermingling and forming a whole new royal purple color, like a thick liquid the chakra dripped from their hands, and where each drop fell the grass would flourish and grow.

Suddenly coming from the euphoric feeling she got from their chakra intermingling and flowing between them she pulled her hands to her chest and pushed herself up from the spot next to Naruto, with the sudden movement suddenly her entire world changed form. All that she saw was now overlapped by a static picture and everything around her being the same, the sudden disorientation caused her to buckle and fall to the ground coughing and retching, the sensation of extreme vertigo overwhelming her.

Seeing his partner suddenly collapse Naruto moved next to her "Kiyomi are you alright speak to me!"

He saw that her once perfect ivory colored neck now had a set of gills and those gills were flaring erratically. Placing a hand over each side he forced his chakra into her and with a practiced method willed the gills to relax and recede. Slowly Kiyomi gained her equilibrium and steadied her vision, moving from the tiny puddle of bile and saliva she threw up, Naruto grabbed hold of her and picked Kiyomi up bridal style and set her next to the tree.

Kiyomi lay there and looked into the worried eyes of Naruto "It seems when we mixed chakra I received your absorbed gill ability"

A deep sigh escaped Naruto and a small smile graced his lips "I guess so, how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine, do not be so concerned I have experienced worse." Kiyomi responded with a haughty tone.

The smile left the blonds face hearing her disregard him like he was stupid "Apparently I can control the transformations with some well applied chakra, now you just need to learn how to control the changes."

Kiyomi ran her fingers through the lengths of fire red hair hanging over her shoulder, seeing the beautiful smile leave Naruto's face upset her and she couldn't figure it out why she was upset, She was once a bloodthirsty all powerful demon, emotions shouldn't affect her she is above it.

Naruto watched her play with her hair she looked so perfect...perfect, he used to think his friends back in Konoha were perfect, thinking back to Konoha the now demon man was set straight. He received a second chance, a chance to grow faster and stronger, a chance to avenge his wrongful murder by his own family, a chance...to kill. He wouldn't waste this, he will be powerful enough he will return to Konoha.

Standing up he flared his gills and sensed another nearby demon, it was small but every little bit counted. Darting off Naruto headed right towards it scanning ahead analyzing everything around him to find every escape route and close it off from his prey.

In a clearing the slender form of a demoness with small horns protruding from her pale green hair, she busied herself with foraging the small berry bush gently placing the small berries into her basket. Sensing an incoming presence she whipped around to see the chiseled form of Naruto spring from a tree, quickly jumping to the side to avoid him she dropped her baskets contents into the grass below.

The demoness didn't stand a chance before she could get to her feet and run Naruto was already on top of her with his hands around her neck. The woman looked fearfully into the blood red slits of her assailant and rasped out "Please I have a family, don't do this!"

Naruto's slitted eyes dilated a bit as he stared into the pleading eyes of his victim _"Is this really worth it, to end the life of this woman and her family so I can have my revenge?"_ quickly his mind was bombarded with the memory of all his friends smiling and cheering at his execution, all the insults and taunts, the look of pure happiness on his _father's_ face as he stomped on his chest _"Yes this is definitely worth it."_

The woman saw his eyes soften and his grip slacken for a moment, relief and happiness spread through her small body she would get to go see her family again. But just as suddenly his eyes sharpened and his grip came back stronger, resigned to her fate and tears poured from her eyes until her struggling and tears stopped.

Naruto saw his victim either lose consciousness or die he quickly replaced his hands with his fangs and began to rip an feast on the flesh and blood that poured from the opened wound. Blood filled his senses he only felt, smelt, saw, tasted, and heard the sound of it. Consumed by this feeling he quickly began to gorge himself on everything he could get is claw into, much more gruesome then Kiyomi's display, he ate all he could snapping the frail bones of his victim and scrapped all the marrow he could. Unknown to Naruto he had an audience of one, Kiyomi watched her eternal partner strip the body of everything consumable and then use his absorption to take everything she knew, even she hadn't been this _thorough _in drinking the blood but Naruto went for every drop from every vein and artery.

The ground was drenched in blood, many plants and other vegetation would grow in that spot, to forever lay as the marking for the murdered demoness.

Naruto looked over his blood soaked body and without even knowing it his chakra flowed out of his body and pushed all the blood from his pants and off his skin till he was back into pristine condition, not a hair out of place.

Snapping his head to the tree Kiyomi was crouched near he called out "I know you have been watching me, is this not how it is done to gain their strength?"

Walking out into the clearing the demoness stood on the edge staring at Naruto "Yes, that is how to do it but I have never seen any demon at the level of savagery and aggression that you displayed."

Naruto's eyes sharpened into thin slits once again "So I am more savage and primitive then a demon it is good to know your point of view, I thought you wanted to regain your lost power to attain what you once had am I not accomplishing both our goal this way?" the blond shouted

Kiyomi was startled by his assumptions they were spot on but now that she had lucidity and control over her urge to kill, she wasn't as desperate as Naruto seemed to be to regain power. She was planning on wandering Makyo and find other feral demons to slay, there was no need to attack the more peaceful of demons. Unfortunately Naruto didn't seem to see a problem with killing any demon he came across.

Seeing no response Naruto turned to the direction his victims home was "If I am such a savage then do not follow because I plan to finish what I have started" with those words he dashed into the thick brush outside the clearing making naught but a sound towards his next victims.

For once in her eternal life Kiyomi was scared her partner Naruto seemed to have the bloodthirst of a feral demon but the intelligent mind of a more domestic demon, a truly terrifying combination indeed, shortly after her thoughts were invaded by the terrified screams cut short they would haunt her for many nights to come.

* * *

><p>I know Naruto had like a flip of the coin attitude change, but think of it as post traumatic stress syndrome. People can have amnesia when they have experienced terrible events and i think surviving death would be pretty stressful, and Kiyomi was the trigger that started him to recall all his memory of the events in crystal clear detail, so he just snapped.<p>

now i know many people are gonna be turned off my story by how Naruto is acting near the end but fear not if you stick with it i think you will enjoy it. If not then review and tell me i am evil and what you would like to see in a story.

I might be starting another story so if you want in on the thank you throughout the story send me ideas, anything from Jutsu, OC's, plot ideas, ANTHING and if i put it in my story i will put you in bold letter for the thank you at the end of the chapter

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	5. Filler

(A/N) Now i forgot to mention this last chapter but i have a poll up about me starting another story alongside this one, i will continue to update this story and progress the plot but i have many ideas, i will post them onto my profile if someone is interested in picking one up, im hoping for reputable authors to write them cause i like well written stories please and thank you.

Now as for my previous chapter Naruto is by my definition INSANE his mind has snapped and he will continue being crazy cruel evil until i find a believable and proper method to return him to a semblance of sanity, its all for the plot people he wont remain crazy forever and when he does get his shattered psyche together his badassness will rocket through the roof muha, ha, ha, HA!

no further questions? EXCELLENT! on with the Sadistic Show!

* * *

><p>Three Years Later<p>

And what a long three years it was, there wasn't a day yet Naruto returned to normal from his second day in Makyo he was never the same. Maybe it was the Demonic whisperings of his mind or he simply did anything he wanted because he could.

Kiyomi could still hear the screams of children and parents alike as Naruto tore apart and razed the first home.

_Flashback_

_Zipping through the tree's with the grace and agility of a monkey Naruto swung from tree to tree, pushing off branches causing only the sound of rustling leaves from the powerful leg muscles shaking the trees._

_He quickly came upon the small log hut and large man and three small children ran around laughing and yelling, seeing the built man with horns that came from the top of his head and swooped back towards it neck, shaggy black hair covered the base of the horns and piercing black eyes scanned the treeline showing he sensed Naruto's approach, quickly ushering the three small demons inside the hut he called "Show yourself how did you find this place!"_

_Swiftly dropping onto the grass Naruto walked from the shade some blood still wet in the corners of his mouth he gave a cruel fanged smile and inhaled deeply looking past the man and at the home "Your family will help me in my path of revenge whether you resist or not, I will take from you everything." he said as he took slow calculated step towards the horned man._

_"What are you talking about, leave now you have no business here_." _the raven haired man said as he took a guarded stance._

_Naruto quickly saw the man shift and began to laugh "You wish to know how I found this place correct?, well I suppose I can show you" closing his slitted red eyes his shape slowly changed, his hair turned pale green and his muscles slimmed out and his height shortened until he looked identical to the woman he tore apart and consumed just minutes ago, "Please Asako, don't resist" Naruto called out the mans name he gleamed from his victims memories.  
><em>

_"Na-Nanami, what is going on?"_

_Naruto slowly walked to the man still in the form of the now named Nanami and reached his arms out like he wanted a hug, and the man clearly confused accepted the hug._

_during the embrace Naruto's form returned to normal and the demon man felt the change, looking down and seeing Nanami no longer there but the man from before. Asako didn't even know what had hit him before a clawed hand was through his stomach wall and clenched around his innards tightly, ripping his hand from the surprised demon Naruto quickly tackled him and began his gorging of blood and flesh once again, just as ravenous and messy. Asako let out a barely audible exhale of air as his life giving liquid was pumped from his body by a frantic heartbeat._

_With pieces of flesh and blood scattered in every direction was the scene the three children saw as they peeked out from the crack in the door, the oldest of the three grabbed both their mouths shut before they could scream and dragged them away from the door holding them as they tried to scream through the hands, hurrying to the exit furthest away from the gore. They barely stepped out and Naruto was already in font of them grinning madly. The three children quickly dashed away from the crazed blond murderer screaming the whole way, and quickly each screaming child was brought down and killed with minimal blood loss, snapping of the neck or a punch with enough force to cause cerebral hemorrhaging. Naruto seemed to have learned from his previous two kills and sought to preserve all the power giving liquid without giving it to the soil._

_After finishing his meal he used demonic chakra to set the entire house and bodies ablaze. The raging red fire flickered and reflected off his blood red iris', his white teeth shining against the flames.  
><em>

_Naruto never forgot to absorb every bit of knowledge and physical trait afforded to him by his victims, you never know when someone will know a secret._

_End Flashback_

The red haired demoness still shuddered to think about how Naruto came back from his hunt. She shouldn't be affected by the way Naruto acted she was once the same, but it got to her more then she would be willing to admit. She was terrified of Naruto and at the same time terrified _for_ him.

One night Naruto returned to her with a wild lustful look in his twin blood pools.

_Flashback_

_Entering the makeshift hut Naruto growled deep within his chest as he looked at the lithe form of Kiyomi kneeling next to a fire turning the coals and stoking the small flame. Quickly grabbing her by the waist he pulled her flush to his muscled body and let the vibrations from his growling entice her. Kiyomi's eyes widened as she could practically taste the raw lust wafting off Naruto, pushing away from his body Kiyomi freed herself and stood across from the lust filled demon._

_"Naruto stop, leave and take a swim in the river"_

_A sly smile played on his lips "You don't see how this is going to work do you?" Naruto stalked around Kiyomi. "I'm not asking to do this, as the strongest I am forcing you!"_

_Kiyomi made a break for the exit to let Naruto cool off, unfortunately with him being stronger he was also faster. Cutting off her path to freedom he grabbed her arm forcefully and threw her to the ground. Making short work of the deep blue kimono and matching bra and panties, he began to knead her breasts and said "You will serve me whenever I ask"_

_The tears flowed from her crimson eyes, Kiyomi was a virgin since never wanting it when she was feral. It seemed Naruto would take her here and now, she couldn't escape so she begged "Naruto don't do this, Please STOP!"_

_Suddenly everything was quiet except the sobbing from Kiyomi, opening her bloodshot eyes she saw the unfocused and devoid of life Naruto._

_Inside Naruto's head thousands of memories played, spanning his entire eighteen years of life both as human and demon. All the faces of those he once loved and the face of all those he had slaughtered in his quest for revenge and it all stopped at one particular scene, a younger Naruto sitting in the chair listening as his entire world was torn down and burned around him, he screamed 'I haven't done anything!'_

_Coming back to the real world Naruto's once slitted eyes dilated back into circular pupils his eyes darted around taking into full view what he was attempting to commit. Quickly rolling to his heels he sprung up and towards the door, his eyes spoke everything his mouth didn't say, confusion, regret, and most of all fear.  
><em>

_End Flashback_

Ever since that night Kiyomi would only see Naruto in passing he seemed to stay away from her, she never had another incident like that again.

Each and every morning Kiyomi would feel different slightly more powerful and knew things she didn't know before. Only after staying alert all night did she find out why, in the dark just before dawn she would find Naruto looking haggard and disheveled enter the small hut she made and he would sit next to her and his unfocused gaze would stare at her after what seemed hours he would gently grab her had and begin pushing his chakra through her regulating his power into her, all the knowledge he gained from his daily hunting, physical traits and beneficial anomalies he would transfer one of the major changes she found was she could manipulate many animals, insects and even a fellow demon she came across, coming along with the mental manipulation she could now feel Naruto's surface emotions and the gist of his thoughts most of them involving his revenge, but she would sense some deeper thoughts on becoming a god and having absolute power.

Strange enough she would try to wake up just before he came, she loved the feeling of warmth and wholeness she got from Naruto's ocean blue chakra flowing into her_. _Kiyomi never told Naruto that she knew of his nightly visits fearing he would stop.

Back with Naruto and Kiyomi

Finally after three long years Naruto's aggressive approach to gathering power had paid off. Today was the day the final requirements were met for a successful hole to be torn between realms. Kiyomi could feel Naruto's eagerness to cross over, his unrestrained power flowing off him in waves like a heartbeat it only got stronger and faster when she began the ritual.

To open a portal the elements of each hole in space must be balanced_, _fire to fire, water to water, and so on. Opening a portal was actually very simple if a demon on each side could provide the elements, but to do it alone is why it required more power then most demons could gain, to manifest the elements needed in a different realm took more then Kiyomi had alone but with Naruto next to her ready to give his chakra it would go off without a hitch.

Slowly but surely you could see the tear in space form, beginning with just a distortion in the air like looking though water it began to grow and soon you could see a rain forest with a miasma of fog settling along the ground.

It was a sight to behold from the human world, the air itself seem to tear apart to show a window into Makyo.

Naruto stepped through the tear in space with Kiyomi not far behind as the portal stitched itself back together. Naruto took a deep inhale of the thick humid air, quickly ascertaining where this climate would be they were in the Land of Water_._

A large feral smile crossed Naruto's lips "I am back Konoha your time is near an end!" he shouted to the sky.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was smaller then my last ones but this was just a filler to usher us through to the human world, now Naruto will begin the final steps to bring Konoha to ruin.<p>

as i said the the beginning of the chapter i have 2 challenges on my profile i hope someone is interested in them, because i would love to see them come to life!

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	6. Destination, Yoton Princess

(A/N) So once again I ask anyone who wants to write a story to check out the 2 ideas i came up with.

Sorry this chapter was a little later then i hoped cause there was a big family wedding and now i gained a brother, I know my chapters are a little short but now that they left Makyo for the time i will hopefully put more words in.

Read and Review because hearing praise and or people questioning my story helps me a lot, pointing out a flaw in my story gives tell me where to put some patches in.

Now our first journey will be in the humid and mist covered Land of Water!.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto stepped through the tear in space with Kiyomi not far behind as the portal stitched itself back together. Naruto took a deep inhale of the thick humid air, quickly ascertaining where this climate would be they were in the Land of Water.<em>

_A large feral smile crossed Naruto's lips "I am back Konoha your time is near an end!" he shouted to the sky._

It seemed the Elements themselves responded to his declaration as the wind picked up and dark rain clouds rolled in with lightning flashing through the sky, the concussive thunderclaps felt on the ground.

Kiyomi shielded her eyes from the hard rainfall and whipping winds, from her limited vision and hearing she could see and hear Naruto's loud laughter in between the thunder.

Soon enough Naruto got himself under control and called out "Kiyomi lets move I wish to see all that has changed since I was last alive, maybe pick up a few new skills for us to utilize ne?" with those words large leathery black wings erupted from his back in a haze of darkness. After wrapping his arms around Kiyomi's waist he gave a powerful flap of his wings and took to the sky with his demoness partner clutching to him tightly.

As they sailed high above the ground Kiyomi couldn't help but snuggle slightly into the chest of her partner, don't get it wrong she was still afraid he might one day turn his sights on her like he had done a few years back but the feeling she got from being close to him was worth the danger.

Naruto felt his partner shift in his python like grip Kiyomi's head resting just below his chin, her scent filling his nose his pupils began to contract and sharpen into thinner slits. Thinking quickly before he lost his remaining common sense he shifted his entire body from the human shape to that of a large bat like creature, his feet elongated and claws formed on his long toes, his long blond hair shortened and created a mane reaching down his back, and his fangs shifting into sharp points. With his transformation complete he dropped his passenger from his strong arms and gently caught her with his powerful talons, careful to not scratch her perfect ivory skin.

Flying swiftly into the nights sky Naruto's demon powered hearing could pick up the sounds of fighting and clashing weapons, taking a hard left turn he swooped down into a marsh. Watching the many ninja leap around and release jutsu all over, Naruto thought it was amusing to watch these ants fight amongst themselves, seeing the chance to pick up the knowledge of recent happenings he lifted Kiyomi from his talons and flipped her onto his back.

"Geez Naruto, learn to be a little more gentle with a lady!" Kiyomi said as her equilibrium was thrown off by being flipped around.

"Hn I will when I find one." It seemed even after three years he was still a smartass.

Hearing Naruto be sarcastic it was rare and shown he still wasn't all changed _"There is still hope for you Naruto"_ Kiyomi thought as she hugged him from her piggy back position.

Spotting a downed ninja in the mist ANBU gear, Naruto angled downwards for a quick snatch up. It must of been a surprise to all who witnessed it, The ANBU stood holding his side until a large leathery form crashed into him. Quickly latching onto the ninja's shoulders Naruto gave a few powerful flaps of his mighty wings and took off into the sky. While the ninja struggled in his tightening grip Naruto took a firm hold of his head and began to absorb everything he knew, from his secret bondage fetish to the high level rebel prisoner locked beneath the Mizukage Tower and everything in between including the Bijuu sealed within the Mizukage himself.

Naruto cut hard and aimed for the battleground, seeing as he had gathered what he wanted flew near the earth and plunged the ninja head first into the dirt quickly shredding the skin and cartilage from the one side of his face and many cracks were heard in succession as each vertebrae were smashed into each other compacting the spine from being eighteen inches to being ten.

A large bloody trench was left in Naruto's wake. The gruesome scene startled each of the combating ninjas and the fight quickly turned into a retreat on both sides.

Deciding to share his new found knowledge he let his deep ocean blue chakra seep from his body and into Kiyomi, from the ground it looked like a blue shooting star racing across the dark sky.

Quickly assimilating the knowledge of all jutsu, chakra regulation exercises, and Information. Kiyomi quickly supplied her thoughts on what she felt Naruto was already thinking.

"The three tailed turtle will be weakened inside of a Jinchuuriki" Kiyomi said

"Excellent then it will be our next stepping stone to Konoha." Naruto responded

Flapping his wings quicker to gain altitude he coasted along the air currents towards his destination Kirigakure.

Deep Beneath the Mizukage tower Mei Terumi sat shackled to the chakra sapping wall, her once pristine styled auburn hair now lay lifeless around her due to lack of bathing and combing. Mei's light green eyes seemed dull in the low lit cell, thinking of how she got here further depressed her.

_Flashback Two Months  
><em>

_This was it. The final siege on Kirigakure it would determine the victor in this blood stained rebellion, the forces of the Mizukage versus the rebel factions. Each sought dominance in the same territory but only one could remain._

_"Yagura stop this your forces dwindle and only Kirigakure remains for bastion of safety." Mei spoke she wanted to spare everyone from this battle._

_"I am sorry Mei Terumi, but I will not lose this war once your rebellion has been quelled Kiri will be ushered into a new era, Chigiri no Sato will become a power to be feared."  
><em>

_"So be it Yagura, today I will destroy your corrupt government and end our villages bloody ways!" With those words each opposing sides clashed. Water jutsu flew overhead washing away many ninja. The dirt became mud from the water and blood soaking the ground, screams of agony were abundant across the battlefield as limbs were removed by sharp weapons and dislocated or torn off from the high pressured water being spewed._

_But the fight between titans was only just beginning._

_separated from the rest of the common ninja stood one shinobi and one kunoichi, their eyes spoke of determination and the will to achieve victory through any means._

_Standing twenty yards apart their gazes bore into each other waiting for the first attack, then it happened like a clash of thunder they clashed holding their opponents fist. Mei grabbed the forearm of Yagura and went for a shoulder toss, Yagura was unfazed. While upside down in the air he began to make signs for jutsu **"Suiton: Oshi tama"** the powerful stream of water tore up the ground leaving deep gouges in the land. Jumping to the left Mei avoided the water jutsu and began her own **"Yoton: Ryuuki Nami"** making a sweeping motion with her hands the earth quickly became molten lava, as the lava moved it gained speed and height picking up more molten ground._

_The Mizukage watched on with an uninterested gaze as the wave of burning death raged towards him, holding out his hands the green chakra of Sanbi burst into life around him. As the lava touched his outstretched hands he made the motion of opening curtains and the lava split and quickly fell on either side of him. Yagura walked towards the stunned Mei until he saw her face of fear turn into confidence. Quirking an eyebrow he followed her gaze to his arm, flipping it over he saw the intricate design of a seal written on paper stuck to his pale skin. Eyes widening upon the realization of what that seal does he went for the corner of it to rip it off but with the ram sign from Mei it dissolved into his skin. His body felt searing hot pain as his Bijuu's power were forced back through his chakra gates and into his seal. Yagura's lapse in concentration was all Mei needed to take the upper hand, dashing to him she planted a firm punch to his solar plexus forcing his breath out and his body off the ground she followed her strike with a downward elbow to the back of his head._

_Yagura's mind was swimming in the pain his chakra coils burned from the seal's doing and he was pretty sure his skull was cracked from either the powerful elbow to his head or the force of hitting the ground face first. Rolling to the side he dodged the heel drop from his opponent which dented then ground under the force._

_Holding his hairline fractured ribs Yagura felt true fear for the first time in a long time, it seemed his Bijuu that once was an asset was now a weakness against this opponent. Mei never gave him the chance to retaliate she gave him a split kick to his jaw sending him high into the air, with a powerful jump she stopped his ascent with snap kick to his side throwing him many yards away. Tumbling across the dirt Yagura came to a stop facing the sky as the dark clouds of late night shower loomed overhead, pushing himself into a kneeling position he could feel each of his injuries throbbing painfully his mask of indifference had long been cracked and the pain he felt was shown on his face._

_Mei stood ten yards in front of the prone form of the Mizukage "Yagura, for the acts you have committed and guided you will die on this battlefield." pulling a kunai from her robes she went for a quick slice of the jugular or carotid artery but her hand was caught by her second in command Ao._

_With the kunai stopped Ao thrust his index and middle finger into the pharynx of Mei closing off the air supply and ability to talk. Mei's confusion turned to fear as she could feel her body quickly trying to get her much needed air, her chest heaved trying to draw in breath, her stomach muscles began to violently contract to help the diaphragm. All her bodies efforts were in vein as he vision darkened and the cold grip of unconsciousness tightened its hold she could hear Ao say "Attacking the Mizukage is treason."_

_Flashback End_

So with herself captured and the rebel forces scattered and unorganized it seemed Yagura defeated her years of effort through the person she thought she could trust most. Quietly sobbing at her failure she failed to notice the tall blond man and fire haired woman seeming to walk through the walls.

* * *

><p>Phew that one was tough i suck at battle scenes please tell me how i did on it and how i can improve would be great<p>

The first of Naruto's harem will be picked up in the next few chapters, there wont be an instant love and he bangs her right off the bat but it will happen eventually. The Ao's betrayal strikes Mei hard how will this change affect the outcome?

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	7. Jailbreak, Konoha

(A/N) Woohoo the next chapter, i loved the reviews i got for my last one, i hope it was satisfactory to everyone the didn't review none the less.

* * *

><p><em>"CRUNCH"<em> Mei pulled her tear stained hands from her face and saw a shirtless man _ripping_ the chains from the solid chakra reinforced concrete walls her shock was compounded on when he knelt down and tore the cuffs around her petite wrists like they were tissue paper.

The tall blond stared right into Mei's twin green pools "Are you Mei Terumi high security prisoner #0334?."

Mei's voice was soft and strained from two months of silence and poor hydration "Yea I'm Mei, who are you?"

Naruto stood up "Who I am is unimportant" the yellow haired man continued to stare into her eyes "What is important is what you know of the Sanbi"

Even after her solitary confinement she still held the mental acuity to gain something "What will I get from telling you what I know?"

While she spoke Naruto briefly pondered on why he didn't just drain her knowledge and leave without all this talking, his eyes sharpened at her ploy of extortion "I do not have to make deals with your kind, You will tell me or I will forcefully take what I want and leave you to rot in this cell until death" the blond voice was almost a shout and held the sound of cold hard truth to back his claim.

Mei's softened eyes flickered over to her apparent rescuer's companion with long red hair woman clothed in a deep blue kimono who seemed uneasy and shifted her weight from one leg to the other and twirled her hair between her fingers. When Mei focused on Naruto again she saw his boring gaze waiting for an answer.

Mei could tell when not to tempt this man she quickly spilled what she knew "Yagura is the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, he uses it's power almost exclusively to strike fear into his opponents and sow chaos among his enemies. I had studied his combat style and abilities extensively so that one day I could face him in battle and take the title of Mizukage from him." Mei continued on with more details of his preferred tai and ninjutsu.

Naruto remembered everything he ever heard or saw, his intelligence and comprehensive powers were far past what most would see as genius. When Mei finished her lecture on Yagura's powers he turned to his partner and they walked back through the wall like it wasn't even there. Mei saw them leave and felt...disappointed she thought that if he had left her alive he should of taken her or killed her for fear of her telling Yagura of him. The Yoton Princess sat against the wall, escape was not an option her chakra was low from constantly being drained and the amount of ninja she would face, she would die before she saw daylight. Not a moment after her resignation to waiting for death a petite pale hand reached from the wall behind her, took a hold of her shoulder and dragged her back through the solid rock.

When the guards checked on her cell they would find no trace of her, not a hair, scent or chakra trail she simply vanished into the rock wall.

Back in Konoha

Over the last three years Rei Namikaze was in poor shape, her once vibrant red hair was listless and fell around her head. She had gotten a lot less then the recommenced hours of sleep over the past three years, her dreams were haunted by the gutted form of her supposed non existent elder brother. Her nightmares would always bring her back to the village market square where the demon's execution occurred, the world would be frozen only herself and Kyuubi would be mobile. Her father would be frozen mid stomp and her brother would stand with blood still dripping from his neck wound and just stare into her eyes like he was searching her very soul, no words were spoken no matter how desperately she wished to speak and yell at him. Her dreams would feel like hours they were silent and almost perfectly still just Naruto focused on her.

Minato and Kushina had seen the change in their daughter after the death of Kyuubi and thought maybe she was having nightmares of it coming back so they sought the help of Inochi Yamanaka to diagnose her and hopefully help her get some sleep. All the therapy and mind jutsu did nothing to discover her problem. She never told them her nightmares were of the execution day of Kyuubi, he was the forbidden topic for her parents.

Although recently her dreams had begun to worsen, instead of the world frozen Kyuubi would begin to fight back against her fathers stomps or the execution itself, and each time she dreamed of his resistance he would be stronger and fight harder until finally the demon broke free. Kyuubi began to slaughter everyone until only they remained, his blood covered hands reached out to touch her cheek so close she could feel the warmth of the blood on his hands-

"Rei wake up your going to be late for training you know your father doesn't like to be kept waiting!" Kushina yelled from the hallway successfully ending her nightmare.

Groaning in approval at the abrupt end to the worst dream she has had in three years Rei dressed in her standard uniform she received from her mother(1).

"Alright Mom!" she shouted back, with her outfit properly fitted and tightened to prevent any malfunctions she looked over herself in the mirror and briefly saw her deceased brother with the grim look of determination he had on the day of his execution, she had never seen him once in her life before that day in the council room. Minato talked incessantly about the Kyuubi biding time in Konoha and about how once the deity powered fuinjutsu fully melded her brother and the demon together forever they could return to their rightful home and live happily.

Shaking away the memories of her families sacrifice she left her modest room, down the stairs and settled herself into a chair at the dining room table for breakfast. Glancing at the clock she shoveled the rest of breakfast into her open mouth and sprinted out the door and quickly sped down the road to the training grounds, dodging people left and right.

Today was the day her father would begin to teach her his famous Hiraishin, but first she must go over all she was taught, her nin, tai, gen, and fuinjutsu.

Rei was trained is all aspects of the Kunoichi to perfection she was a representative of the Hokage by blood she would excel above all others she was a Namikaze!

With Naruto

Many miles from Kirigakure slowly rising from the ground Kiyomi and Naruto stood tall while Mei collapsed to the ground taking large gulps of air "What the *gasp hell was that?" Mei yelled as best she could.

Kiyomi looking at her fellow female gave a soft laugh "That my little Jailbird was **Tshuchi-Ryoukou** (Earth Travel) it is the greatest way to move around undetected"

Naruto paid no attention to his companions, closed his eyes and took a couple deep breathes his gills once again flaring into life his world was painted around him seeing everything around him from small insects to large mammals foraging around the humid forest. Sensing no one within his large awareness his gills sealed up and once again were soft pale skin.

Tuning his gaze to the two beauties before him Naruto felt the primal urges rising to take them both like he had tried to Kiyomi years back, pushing those instincts from his mind he could still see the fear etched into the crimson eyes of Kiyomi. A deep sense of regret filled his emotions before he thought back to his execution, his murder by his own father, if only the rage he felt could kill then he would walk right to Konoha. But Naruto must bide his time and take away everything from Konoha before dealing the final deadly blow.

With the strong emotions Kiyomi could read from Naruto she felt his lust, the regret, but they both dimmed to make way for the deep hatred that bubbled up to the surface. Such a powerful emotion quickly crippled Kiyomi's sensory ability her mind began shutting down every other sense to compensate for the overload. Losing her equilibrium to the experience she stumbled and latched onto the nearest object to stabilize her which happened to be the sturdy arms of Naruto.

Catching her quickly once he felt the sudden weight, holding her gently once more his eyes hardened and his more animalistic features began to form, again catching himself before he did something unwanted he set the demoness on her feet and covered his nose in an attempt to stop the lust inducing aroma wafting off his partner.

Watching the scene with a critical eye Mei saw how her savior seemed to react to the other female, seeing this as a good time to interject "So what are your names?"

Kiyomi partially distracted by the feelings and clips of thought she picked up from Naruto answered "I am Kiyomi, and the muscled man is Naruto Uzu-" was all she got out before the aforementioned man interrupted.

"It is just Naruto"

watching the setting sun it calmed the burning embers Naruto felt simmering inside of him. "Come lets find a place to stay the night we will make plans to kill Yagura tomorrow."

Those words resonated deep within Mei, her humiliating defeat by her own subordinate. Now Mei sought to simply destroy both Mizukage and Ao.

The blond flooded youkai around his being triggering a transformation. His powerful bone wings sprouted from his back accompanied with a large barbed tail growing from the base of his spine which by the looks of the tip meant only death to those struck, his bare feet lengthened and toes formed into large three talons facing forward. Naruto's red iris' expanded till his sclera was bathed in red as well, his hair formed into a shaggy lions mane of sorts.

Letting loose a shock inducing roar Naruto's transformation was complete** "Ah I haven't been in this form in months." **gesturing to his now open arms he intended for those two to find a suitable place to hold onto.**  
><strong>

Mei's mouth was wide open at this impossible feat before her.

Kiyomi was unfazed by the chimera form he took she quickly wrapped Naruto's left arm around her and called to the still stunned Mei "You should grab on or were leaving you behind." That seemed to shake her from her stupor and Mei latched onto his right side.

Leaning forward Naruto flexed his wings upwards till just the tips touched and then with a powerful down beat of his wings they lifted up into the air, quickly ascending past the tree line and further into the orange dyed sky. Mei screaming the whole way.

**"Will stop it, you wont fall" **came the transformed mans voice

Closing her light green eyes Mei took a couple steadying breaths and when she reopened her emerald pools it was like being in heaven. The soft white clouds gave off a tangerine color from the setting sun and the cool upper atmospheric air rushed past her face and uncovered legs, the thick rolling clouds once seemed far above a ninja's touch were now only a hair's breath away. Reaching out her delicate hands into a passing nimbus the condensation collected on her palms.

Mei felt...at peace and nothing mattered anymore, not the fate of Kiri, or Yagura, not even the muscular god amongst men holding her waist tightly, quickly hiding her blushing red face she turned to look at more clouds. Alas this feeling came to an end and Naruto closed his wings for a aerial dive to the gigantic inactive volcano that created this massive island.

Landing on a flat shelf Naruto set his two companions down while he moved to the rock face

a few moments before Naruto created the cave, Mei had another question "Kiyomi back in the prison what did he mean by my kind?"

Kiyomi suppressed a yawn and stretched "It's exactly what you think, we aren't human"

"Then what are you?"

Naruto input his part to the answer without looking from the rock "We are demons"

Placing his strong hands upon it he forced youkai into the shape he desired and before their eyes it opened up into a small but cozy cave.

Kiyomi rushed past Naruto and quickly transformed her clothes into thinner nightwear and found a raised section to the cave and stretched out before quickly succumbing to sleep. Mei moved at a much more sedated pace she noticed Naruto never entered the cave and instead slept outside, shrugging to herself she was too interested at the moment. Finding another flat space above the floor she laid down and stretched for the first time since she was imprisoned, comfortably positioned her eyes fluttered until she too fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ah sorry this was late to post today the last few hundred words were difficult i had to find a nice spot to stop at.<p>

Well now you got a glance at Rei Namikaze, and Mei.

(1) the uniform is deviantart( . )com/art/Kushina-367-spoilers-63330277, if it doesnt work here it will be on my profile so you know what she dresses like.

Read and review cause I love them

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	8. The Pain of the past

(A/N) So i am slightly saddened that no one has messaged me about either of my challenges but oh well, if i find the time and inspiration i will write them consequences be damned.

Also Kiyomi has perfected her absorption like Naruto so she can steal knowledge but she prefers to let naruto handle the dirty work she is pretty much along for the ride, also Naruto can purge physical traits from himself never to be used like the emotion sensory/manipulation ability once he passed it onto Kiyomi he purged it from his body. A useful trait to a ninja but Naruto had the foresight to see that if he could manipulate someone into something we all know who would be at the top of his list.

On the emotion/thought/manipulation power it isn't mind control its like hypnosis it nudges the victims mind into a malleable state to be coerced into doing things they usually wouldn't.

There now that i cleared the air a little bit, Naruto will continue to be cold and indifferent to his companions and people in general he has a one tracked mind with his primal instincts underlying his thoughts and he has many triggers that encourage and empower those instincts.

**There is death of children described and mentioned, i hope it isnt to graphic but it was necessary to the story to evolve the emotions i needed.**

On with the Sadistic Show!

* * *

><p>Mei opened her bleary eyes to the shaded ceiling of the cave, wiping the sleep from her face she glanced over to Kiyomi who knelt on her bed perfectly still. opening her mouth to say something Mei found Kiyomi answered the question before she could ask<p>

"I am meditating to concentrate on reading the thoughts of Naruto."

Mei's face was the picture of confusion _"why does she need to-"_ she was brought from her thoughts by Kiyomi answering her unasked question.

"Read the thoughts of Naruto, since we arrived in the land of water and closer to Naruto's desire of revenge his chakra when mixed with mine has began to feel dark and angry, it is coarse against my chakra and harder to work with."

Mei wondered how Yagura was his object of revenge "What does Naruto have against Yagura, and how are you reading my thoughts?"

letting out a soft angelic laugh Kiyomi humored the mortal "Oh Yagura is but a stepping stone to Naruto in his quest for vengeance, as for my ability I...acquired it along our travels and it does suit our needs."

"What is his ultimate goal if the Sanbi plays a role, obviously killing someone correct?" Mei questioned "And if you learned how to read minds then you must be able to impart the knowledge onto others?"

Kiyomi merely wagged an index finger as if to scold a young child "such secrets aren't mine to tell, as for my mind reading it would be hard to explain to anyone who hasn't experienced what Naruto and I share."

"Oh yeah and what exactly do you share?" Mei huffed out at being blocked off from finding out her saviors objective.

"To put it simply we are two beings bound as one for an eternity together."

"Huh?" was Mei intelligent reply to the answer that had a far deeper meaning and history then she knew. "Were you always bound together?"

"No we were once apart I was a mighty and powerful demon he was just-" Kiyomi never finished because a large bear thudded against the ground between them. Turning their heads they saw the imposing winged form of Naruto silhouetted against the rising sun. Receding his wings Naruto used his naturally sharpened nails to begin skinning and peeling back the fur from the bear.

"I was human" the blond said coldly.

Blurting out her question "Then how did you become stuck together and Naruto yourself change into demon?"

If you could watch Naruto's emotions on a line graph you would see that it usual flat line changed drastically at the uttering of her words it would be spiking and just keep going up along with the rage he felt. The female duo could practically hear Naruto's teeth grinding and cracking under the severe pressure they were under and just as quickly youkai would cover the crack knit the tooth back to normal and the process would repeat. The scraps of skin held in Naruto's hands bubbled and liquefied pooling on the ground. Yesterday Kiyomi was nearly incapacitated by just Naruto thinking about Konoha but when someone indirectly brought up his every feeling of betrayal and pain from his human life, now Kiyomi's body sought to stop this and it automatically began trying to force the disturbance away with nudges and mental prods to leave.

Naruto's mind registered the suggestions Kiyomi sent as being his own and he stood from his spot and walked for the exit leaping high into the morning sky with his blackened bone wings erupting from his back mid leap, and he zoomed into the clouds and was out of sight within seconds. The sky rumbled and thundered as the sun was blocked out by the darkening rain clouds.

Kiyomi relaxed as the mental barrage stopped and she could hear he own thoughts and properly breathe, looking over to the human female Mei was flat on her back hyperventilating being so close to an explosion of hate filled youkai. The half skinned bear was mostly liquefied like someone has poured acid over the flesh.

"What was _that_?" Mei shouted once she steadied her heart rate.

"Naruto is mentally scarred from his life as a human and his anger was only amplified upon the sealing process being incomplete" Kiyomi said sadly as she nursed a headache.

"What sealing process?"

Kiyomi sighed and supposed if Mei was to tag along on this adventure then she should know who it is she is dealing with "I was once the Kyuubi no Yoko second most powerful demon to cross the dimensional lines and ravage this world." she began "Naruto was once my Jinchuuriki, the seal used by the Yondaime Hokage was unlike any other before, this one was powered by the gods themselves to one day merge our spirits together and when Naruto died I would follow him into death and beyond."

"What do you mean once were the Kyuubi?"

Kiyomi could tell that this would be a long question and answer session luckily she could still feel Naruto far above the clouds unleashing amounts of youkai she didn't know he had, it would be a long while before he came down to recover.

"It is what I said I am no longer the Kyuubi."

"But that doesn't make sense your here so why aren't you the Kyuubi?

threading her fingers through her long red hair "The answer to your question will be found when my explanation is done." successfully shutting Mei up Kiyomi continued. "Naruto's village Konoha sought to use my great power through a Jinchuuriki hundreds of years I had been here and the arrogance displayed was sickening. Their Shodaime was the first to try his hand at my sealing, his Mokuton had calmed each of the other nine Bijuu and thought I would be just as easily tamed and sealed, they were wrong. The Senju used his own son to be the conduit for my power, his seals unraveled before his eyes and his child suffered his punishment as the boy was disintegrated when my youkai escaped."

_Flashback_

_Standing at the mouth of what looked to be the entrance so large that the tallest buildings of Konoha would fit twice on top of each other and still have room the Shodaime Hashirama Senju stood holding a small baby with a platoon of his personal ANBU (platoon is 30 men). Handing out each of the other Bijuu to placate the nations Hashirama saved the Kyuubi for Konoha, to keep the village stronger then everyone they would need the strongest of Bijuu._

_"Fall in line men today Konoha takes another step above everyone else and my son shall be the conduit for our rise. FOR KONOHA! Hashirama raised their moral gave them courage to face a nightmare._

_Rushing into the bowls of the earth they ran an arrow head formation with Hashirama leading them down the darkened spiral tunnel they ran for five minutes before the tunnel opened up into a cave so large Konoha itself could hide and never be seen, Hashirama could feel they were miles below the surface of the planet._

_Kyuubi opened her eyes and saw the arrival of those ants, she could feel the miniscule amounts of demon youkai flowing through them. Watching them spread out around her they began molding their chakra and she felt her power being drawn to the small child covered and encircled in seals, thrashing her tails and head she flattened many of the ANBU hoping to contain her. She tried to pull away from the child while using a tail to squish the impudent human who wanted her power but she was stopped by a large tree root forming a cage over the child. Smacking the roots away she almost pierced the child but green chakra enshrouded the child and wrapped around her tail and pulled her towards the seals. More tree's sprouted and began binding each tail and limb holding them firm while she was siphoned into the boy._

_Finally the last of Kyuubi was gone, locked away into the Senju to use as he saw fit, Hashirama inspected the seals flowing across his sons body. Each flowing brush stroke of the sealing was perfect, scooping up his child Hashirama held him close to his body "Today men we mourn the loss of those here, but we celebrate that their sacrifice was not in vein, Konoha will never fall!" holding the boy up for all the ANBU left. the Senju was almost orgasmic at the prospect of teaching his son how to harness the Kyuubi and usher Konoha into the golden age of domination over the elemental countries._

_Before the leaf ninja could even leave the cave baby Senju let out a ear piercing wail and it's skin became unbearably hot, Hashirama gently set his child on the cool ground to inspect what went wrong. When the blanket was removed he witnessed each line of the Jinchuuriki seals were separating and evaporating off the child's skin at an alarming rate, before he could even try and stop the event red youkai pulsed outwards and everyone were launched away from the epicenter. Hashirama looked from his fallen position as his son flailed its tiny arms around seeking relief from the unbearable pain it was feeling. The skin of the child bubbled and broiled before misting off, the muscles below went through the painful process. Kyuubi's chakra kept the child alive through the entire ordeal as it was liquefied only when the bones began to show did the unearthly cries stop. the Shodaime had a front row seat to the slow and painful death of his firstborn child._

_The red youkai solidified into the blood red fox form of Kyuubi **"Ha ha ha did you get a good look mortals this is the fate of all who dare face me, leave spread what you have seen, remember the blood of that child covers your hands!"**_

_The Konoha ninja made haste and ran for the exit with Hashirama spear heading the group. Salty tears flowed from Hashirama's eyes the sight of his dying child forever burned into his mind, he thought of only revenge 'I vow Kyuubi you will once day be the weapon of Konoha or die!'_

_End Flashback  
><em>

Clearing her throat "That was but the first of many attempts to harness my powers, and each failed just as the first. Shodaime's second child faced the same fate. Nidaime's three children each were ripped apart from my youkai. Sandaime used three of his five children and those three perished as well."

"Finally the attempts stopped, thirty years I slept undisturbed until the Yondaime himself entered my domain he opened one of his scrolls and out spewed thousands of his Hiraishin kunai, using his fuinjutsu he teleported around me slicing at my quickly reforming body successfully earning my anger he retreated to the entrance of my home, the Namikaze taunted me a daring game against my power. I chased him out of my chambers, he must of stashed his kunai along the way for every time I would near attack the Yondaime would flash a few hundred away. Finally we reached Konoha and he stood in his sealing circle with Naruto wrapped at his feet. I watched the Hokage flash through many seals before he slammed his hands onto Naruto. Nothing happened so I launched a Bijuu ball of youkai into the village leaving large craters and many sectors of Konoha in ruin, I charged another up by I was stopped black chains raining from the sky immobilizing, I watched as the gods of old descended from the sky. Their eyes fell upon me and ethereal hands reached into my body and pulled my spirit out, the same occurred with Naruto, the black chains slithered around the spiritual form of Naruto." taking a deep breath from her long story Kiyomi's eyes were beginning to tear up from what she knew the next part of the tale was.

"Once those chains had stopped my soul and body were dragged into the small form of Naruto. From then on I only remember blackness except when he had entered life or death situations, which were far to many for a child of his age. I caught fragments of his pain and emotions when sealed within him, until his death when he was 15."

Mei knew beforehand Naruto had died but at fifteen he should of barely been a genin "What happened, how did he die?"

Choking back a sob she could see the execution through Naruto's eyes "He was executed by the Yondaime, his own father." Kiyomi went on to describe the method of execution the Namikaze employed on his own son. "The contract struck with the Gods by the Yondaime was that when Naruto died of natural causes I would die with him, fortunately Namikaze broke the deal half way through so Naruto followed me to where demons go when they have died to be rebirthed or destroyed." wiping the tears from her blood shot crimson eyes Kiyomi continued "Naruto hasn't been the same since, his only goal is to destroy all of Konoha and execute his father the same way he had done to him. My own demonic rage now flows in Naruto empowering his darker thoughts and primal instincts."

by the time Kiyomi's long tale had ended it was midday and both woman were starving, but looking at the meat that Naruto brought they suddenly could go without another meal.

they moved their discussion from the cave to the rock shelf at the exit of the youkai made cave. Kiyomi learned a lot about Mei, like how the bloodline user loved crispy shrimp rolls, and she no longer wanted to become the leader of Kiri.

Mei on her side of the conversation learned more of the demoness' like her favorite thing was the euphoric feeling she got from drinking the blood of other demons, and she wished to bring Naruto back to the caring boy he once was.

The sun began to set behind the mountains and the thundering of massive power being unleashed slowed to a stop, watching the sky intently they searched for Naruto, and find the blond demon they did as his body shot through the dissipating clouds and smashed right into the side of the dormant volcano. The deep hole punched into the mountain could easily fit a dozen people, Kiyomi and Mei peered into the gouged earth and saw the burned and blackened body of Naruto. The demon's wounds were healing but they could tell he had put himself through hell.

Lifting Naruto the woman brought him up to the cave, gently placing him on the cold rock floor Kiyomi began to flow her youkai through her partner. The deep purple youkai flitted off their bodies as the soothing effect the combined energies made. Assuring that he felt no long lasting effects of his injuries Kiyomi placed his head into her lap and ran her soft fingers through his hair.

Mei watched Kiyomi's action that a mother or possibly lover would only do, feeling the pang of loneliness Mei continued to watch.

In Naruto's unconscious state his mind running through his memories, screaming at the nightmare of faces and events swirled around him like an uncontrollable whirlpool and he was being dragged to the bottom of it. When his screaming stopped his eyes glazed over content to give up and just die to escape his agony then he felt something, it started with just the soft caress the flitted across his unblemished skin. Then the feeling spread and deepened it flowed through him and soothed all his fears and pain, the whirlpool of memories stopped and he just floated in the darkness enjoying the weightlessness this unknown feeling gave him. Finally after a plethora of restless nights filled with nightmares he simply cried tears of joy at finally being free from them even for only one night.

Naruto's joy affected his reality as well, his chakra lightened became soft once again, the oppressing thought Kiyomi always felt from him quieted till she could feel none, and largest of all a few innocent tears flow down from his eyes for the first time in many many years.

Kiyomi couldnt help but smile at this Naruto returned to normal if for only a little while, leaning down she placed a chaste kiss upon his forehead. This was the Naruto she remembered.

* * *

><p>This was the longest chapter to date and I'm hoping to make them all like this cause it pleases my readers<p>

I hope i evoked some emotions in my readers from this chapter, Naruto will remain cold and uncaring but with this new development he will show more of his caring loving side to Kiyomi and Mei later on.

cheers for me for getting this chapter out two days ahead of schedule!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE THEM**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	9. 18 lemon

(A/N) I am glad my last chapter went over so well, i got reviews such as "Best chapter to date" and other similar makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I havent decided if i want Naruto to use jutsu, or simply just be able to control elements at a raw level without the molding of jutsu. I dont know if i want to give Naruto the sharingan, byakugan, or rinnengan. if i give him control over elements all minor elements, such as ice, lava, dust, they will all be open to him but they wont be used like jutsu. On the other hand i could give him jutsu and simply make them oni-fied so anything he picks up from ninja he can just overpower and crank it to a whole new level, with his demonic regeneration and the combined brain power of thousands he could turn a simple camp fire jutsu into a forest fire jutsu!

In my story im trying to include all aspects of a story like action, romance, angst, and comedy when needed. I hope i can properly fit them all into one awesome story like some i have read, an example of an amazing story would be "Shattered Dreams" by Pudgypudge, i haven't read one of his stories where I walk away unhappy.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a pure lemon chapter please wait for the next regular update for more progression to the story. 18+ stuff no kids! but I know you will ignore me and proceed to Spackle your roof. Ah remember the days when it was smooth?<br>**

As the calm dreamless sleep for Naruto stretched on he felt safe and peaceful, unfortunately sleep doesn't last forever. Opening his red colored eyes he focused on the beautiful form of his demoness leaning against the wall to get some sleep.

Naruto's gaze took in Kiyomi's committing the picture to memory, feeling emboldened by his uplifting sleep Naruto flipped himself into a kneeling position. Watching the calm breaths leaving her soft lips, it was hypnotizing to watch the rhythmic intake and exhale of air. Kiyomi's scent carried on her breath and filled Naruto's nose with the smell of cherries, without thought he leaned in close to get more of the heavenly smell. Before he knew it he was within inches of her lips, he pushed himself further he had to taste the source of this erotic aroma.

Naruto claimed Kiyomi's lips in a soft kiss, the electric feeling rushed through his nervous system, endorphins flooded his brain. Getting control of himself Naruto went to pull away but his head was held still by the angelic hands of Kiyomi. Naruto watched her matching blood iris' catch his gaze and time stood still, Naruto placed his hands behind her head to get more of her lips.

Kiyomi was lost in the pleasure she got from this extended kiss, wanting to get more she tentatively parted her lips and brushed her tongue along the muscled blond's lips. Responding to her unasked question Naruto opened his mouth and let their tongues duel for dominance.

The pairs tongue's danced gracefully against each other wanting to commit their partner to memory, soon enough Kiyomi allowed Naruto to take the lead and he pushed his tongue into her waiting mouth. Back and forth their tongues explored each other unaware of their audience of one.

Mei was in a very awkward situation, watching the people she barely knew for two days intensely make out before her. Feeling a hot under the dress she quickly picked herself up and made for the exit, maybe the cool nights breeze could quell the burning desire inside.

As their tongue war ended both parties were hot and bothered, moving away from the wall and laying on the cool rock they continued their heated makeout session. Naruto's hand was anything but idle, roaming across the silk cloth of her dress. Kiyomi's hand traced and felt each of the blond's muscles along his back and moving around his ribs to his muscular chest and abs.

With Naruto on top his hand moved south and felt along the creamy thigh of the woman beneath him, seeking to use both hands in his endeavor he pulled Kiyomi and himself into a sitting position with her long legs wrapped around his waist. With the change of position Kiyomi could clearly feel the wide outline of Naruto's penis through her thin and now soaking wet panties. She sported a deep blush across her cheeks at the feel of his manhood.

The blond demon could feel the heated core of the woman through his pants he moved his kisses along her jaw and down her neck remembering each sound she made. He stopped at the collar of her Kimono and undid the elegant bow around her waist, watching the blue cloth fall from her shoulders Naruto gently tossed it away. Venturing more kisses down her collar bone and deep into the valley of cleavage, placing a hand over her right breast he gave it a couple gentle squeezes, Kiyomi let out a soft shaking moan. Slipping the bra cup up over her boobs the cool night air perking her nipples up, he took a nipple in one hand and leaned down to take the other in his mouth, flicking his wet tongue across her hardened nipple Kiyomi let a couple more moans out. As Naruto worked her breasts she ground her hips to feel the friction from his penis against he nether lips.

Holding his head to her chest Kiyomi was in heaven, the stimulation of her nipples and friction against her pussy it was too much for the virgin demoness._ "_ah ah ah Naruto, I'm C-Cumming!"

The orgasm flooded her body with warmth as she soaked Naruto's pants. Kiyomi leaned heavily on Naruto as she caught her breath, once steadied she reached into his pants and wrapped her delicate fingers around his penis, giving it a couple test strokes she got off his lap. Naruto quickly divested himself of pants, Kiyomi knelt and took hold of his hardened penis she peeked her tongue out and gave the purple head a lick. Finding the taste of his cock the be neutral she gave it a longer lick, dragging her tongue around the head.

Naruto was in heaven he felt the slippery wet tongue swirl around his cock, around and around like a whirlpool she came closer and closer finally she took his penis into her mouth. Naruto clenched his hands leaving deep gouges in the solid rock, her wet cavern accompanied his penis perfectly. Kiyomi's light sucking with her tongue still lathering his penis with love, was quickly bringing him to an apex.

Kiyomi felt his penis was properly lubricated with her saliva and began to descend down his length, filling her mouth until it tapped the back of her throat. Looking at how much remaining she guessed about three of the seven inches still remained outside of her mouth.

Determined to get the entire size of the piece of sexual meat she was sucking into her tight mouth, Kiyomi slid her mouth back to the tip and started her descent again, faster and harder. Naruto watched with glazed eyes as this perfect woman forced his penis into her mouth, he could see the strain on her face as she still had two inches left to go. The tight muscles at the back of her throat caressed and tightened around the head of his penis each time it passed through. Feeling his climax approaching Naruto placed a hand on her head and ran his fingers through the long red hair, Naruto could feel the semen in his testicles bubbling eager to escape.

Kiyomi's throat protested the intrusion and put even more work into expelling the offending penis from her mouth. The tensing muscles of her mouth gave Naruto the final push he needed to ejaculate "urgh Kiyomi h-here it comes!" his large hand stopping her from moving back, the large loads he pumped out quickly rushed over her tongue and down her esophagus and finding its home deep within her belly.

Sputtering a couple times at the flow of semen she swallowed all she could, a couple drops still escaped her red lips and dribbled down her chin. Naruto barely felt anything at all, right now he only felt the need to sate his primal urges. Naruto's eyes sharpened and he flipped Kiyomi onto her back, rubbing her silky smooth thighs he came to where they met and only the wet blue panties separate him from his goal. Quickly slipping her last piece of clothing off Naruto took a deep whiff of her sex and was intoxicated, running his rough tongue across the weeping petals of her pussy he placed his penis against her womanhood. Before Naruto could plunge into the wet silky depths a creamy soft hand touched his whiskered cheeks.

"Please Naruto be gentle"

Those four words and all the mental suggestions Kiyomi could send reigned Naruto's urges under control, his eyes softened, and he could think clearly again. Nodding his head as the sign he understood her question he pressed into her, slowly his penis sunk in until meeting up against the final barrier. Kiyomi's hymen was the final blockade against their coupling, Naruto tore his gaze from where his cock disappeared into her vagina and looked into her eyes.

"Kiyomi if you want to stop-" Naruto didn't get out anything else.

Kiyomi kissed him deeply "Please Naruto" she whispered out.

placing his hands above her shoulders to get better leverage he thrust his hips forward and officially broke Kiyomi from the last vestige of innocence, Kiyomi let out a shrill yell at the pain she knew would come. Leaning down on his elbows Naruto kissed her softly and channeled youkai to make their combined soothing energy. The tears had stopped flowing and her regenerative abilities fixed the damage Kiyomi wiggled her hips to alert to Naruto that she was ready to continue.

Naruto slowly drew his hips back lost in the feeling of tightness the wet tunnel of love he was currently occupying gave him, and with their demonic regeneration and immortality she would be like this forever, Naruto gritted his teeth and stopped all his movement his dirty thoughts betrayed him and only tried to end this feeling prematurely.

Kiyomi merely closed her eyes and focused on the amazing stretch she felt within her, and with the slow draw back from Naruto she could feel his cock slide against her silky walls.

Once Naruto drowned his climax with determination he dipped his hips forward once more into the welcoming embrace from his lover, slowly but surely her gained speed and power behind each thrust.

"Ugh Naruto please faster" Kiyomi moaned out as he was pushing her so close and yet so far from her nirvana.

"Anything for you" Charging his muscles with youkai he sped up, in and out, in and out. The movement as old as time itself.

"Harder Naruto I'm almost there!"

Grabbing a firm hold on her ass cheeks Naruto pulled her up with him, now he was standing with her legs still firmly locked around his waist. Now both lovers put forth their effort to reach their bliss, Kiyomi ground her hips side to side, up and down. Naruto used his grip on her ass to plow further, harder, and faster into her tingling pussy.

"Ah Naruto it feels to good, please drive your cock deeper into my pussy!" Kiyomi shouted in between their frantic movements.

"Here it comes Kiyomi." both pair of eyes were closed putting every ounce of strength into this pleasurable feeling.

With Kiyomi's pussy clamping down onto Naruto's penis he finally gave into the amazing sensations. Slamming his hips harder to assure that she got the best of it Naruto held himself deep within her.

"Fuck I-I'm cumming!" His semen churned in his balls before releasing at amazing speeds, hosing down her silky walls.

Kiyomi's eyes shot wide open as his boiling hot seed splattered against her pussy walls and uterus, finally this was what she needed to reach her nirvana. Her screams echoed off the stone walls and reverberated back, she could only hear herself.

"AHHHHHH Naruto!" Her blissful state seemed to last forever as the electrical impulses of her nervous system bounced around her body, her body shook and shivered in pleasure with her legs tensed keeping Naruto's hips flush against her.

The demonic duo were now both exhausted and no longer virgins. Naruto knelt with her still firmly attached to his pelvis, Sitting against the wall Kiyomi shivered at the cool nights breeze. Naruto saw her react to the cool air, his leathery black wings erupted from his back and encircled the pair.

"You are now mine forever Kiyomi, mind soul, _and_ body."

Kiyomi just smiled "And you mine"

Their eyes closing Naruto placed a final kiss upon his dozing lover's forehead.

Outside the cave Mei had the short skirt under her dress bunched around her waist as she was _'flipping through the yellow pages'_ so fast at the climax of the sex scene in the save she reached her own bliss and released all over her hands.

"Finally I might get some sleep." Mei watched her juices sink into dirt, crawling away from the wet puddle of mud she made she curled up and fell into a restful sleep filled with images of pleasuring her rescuers and them pleasuring her.

_**Omake!**_

_Who wears the pants?**  
><strong>_

With the love making done Naruto set Kiyomi on the ground, walking swiftly over to his pants he grabbed them from the pile of clothes.

"Here Kiyomi try the pants on."

The red head thought it was an odd request but she humored him and slipped his pants over her long legs. With the pants on she had to hold them with both hands to keep them from falling to the ground.

Naruto smiled and said "How do they fit?

"They don't fit at all Naruto." Kiyomi huffed.

"Exactly and don't you forget it!" Naruto felt he got his point across.

Kiyomi got a dark look over her face "Naruto try this thong on." she said as she held up the offered blue lingerie.

Naruto eyed the thong and laughed "Ha I'll never get into that!"

"And you never will if you keeps that attitude." Kiyomi smiled as she saw the pale face of Naruto take on a look of pure horror.

_You may wear the pants...but she wears the thong!_

* * *

><p>Yay another chapter, this was a lemon cause i had many requests for one i made it myself so feedback would be awesome if i should do it again or i was so terrible i should never write again.<p>

Not really productive to the story but it was a heartfelt moment that turned into more, i hope you guys appreciate the hours i spent doing this. your thanks to me may come in the form of gift cards to boston pizza, or Reviews

**Read and Review because I love em!**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	10. Kirigakure is no more!

(A/N) So my Lemon chapter didnt receive nearly as much praise or positive/negative feedback as many of my other chapters, so im thinkin of not doing another, or at most get another writer to do one for me because the hours versus review is a lot lower then just a regular chapter.

Also check out my other story**"Avatar of the Soulflayer"** if you have played world of warcraft then you know who the Soulflayer is. With the latest expansion they removed him from the game and i am saddened so i seek to immortalize him within my fanfiction!

Here is my LONGEST chapter to date woohoo!

Read and Review please

* * *

><p>The demon couple awakened from their slumber to the embrace of each other, Naruto unfurled his wings and briefly outstretched them before bursting into dark mist and disappearing into his back. Kiyomi gave an exaggerated yawn and wiped her sleepy eyes briefly craning her head she stole a quick kiss from her immortal partner.<p>

"Good morning Kiyomi."

"Morning stud" she responded with a wink.

Naruto merely gave a satisfied smirk and pulled Kiyomi upright alongside him, feeling the cool morning air he saw their state of undress. Grabbing his crumpled pants he felt the dried sweat from their late night exercise, with the application of youkai he cleansed his body.

Kiyomi pulled her clothes on and tightened the bow around her waist, the same burst of energy she too cleansed all unwanted filth and grime.

Now back in presentable fashion they gazed searchingly around the cave for Mei, no trace left inside but the duo picked up her scent outside and saw her still in the torn clothes they found her in.

Kiyomi walked to the sleeping woman and gently shook her shoulder until she stirred from her sleep.

"Wakey wakey Mei, we have much to plan."

Mei opened her dilated eyes and quickly closed them at the morning sunshine lighting the blue sky. Getting to her feet Mei stretched widely and immediately her torn dress protested against the wide movement with a loud _rrrrrriiiiip_, a large tear started in the center of her breasts and went mid way down her torso leaving little to shield her chest from view. The Yoton woman crossed her arms to protect her modesty after almost giving the demonic god and goddess a free show of the girls.

Naruto kept a straight face through it all, the temptation of boobs did little to stir him. It seemed all he needed to quell the burning urges was to simply sate them.

Kiyomi on the other hand let loose a melodic laugh at the situation her fellow woman found herself in.

"Come Mei I will make temporary clothes for you" Kiyomi grabbed the wrist of the stunned woman and dragged her into the cave. Now out of sight Kiyomi finished the rip and the dress fell to the ground, unfazed by the scantily clad form before her Kiyomi circled and sized Mei's body up. After the second time around Kiyomi smiled and held her hands out palms upwards and a dress identical to Mei's old one materialized in her hands.

"How did you do that?"

"It is a simple demonic trick, this will cover you over until you can find new clothes." Kiyomi handed over the durable youkai clothing and left Mei to dress herself.

Moments later Mei exited the cave fitted in her new battle dress with matching skirt beneath. "So what do we have to plan?"

Naruto turned from his watching of the morning sky "We are planning for the death of Sanbi."

"Why are you after Yagura again?

"Yagura is just an obstacle before Sanbi, once the bijuu is released from his body I or Kiyomi will engage and defeat it."

"What will you do once you have defeated the Sanbi?

"We will consume its blood and take the power it holds."

Mei's jaw dropped sure she had talked with Kiyomi and she said she liked the taste and feeling of drinking the blood of other demons, but she thought it was a joke. But the serious expressions they wore she could tell that they were anything but joking.

Naruto sensed that any form of planning with Mei seemed frivolous because at the moment she was either scared or shocked, sighing deeply he sprouted his large black bone wings scooping both woman into his strong arms he lifted off the cliff side and drifted on the warm air currents. With the memories of the Kiri ANBU he killed the hidden village was tucked into a slopped mountain shrouded in the abundant hanging mist.

They drifted in the atmosphere for half an hour overseeing the vast lush forests of Mizu no Kuni. The clouds of water were close to the ground now, with the temperatures nearing the ocean the heavy fog flitted along the ground without lifting. Visibility became null even when beyond human boundaries, Naruto closed his eyes and let the gills paint the world around him. Slowly gliding along the ground Naruto only flapped his wings to stay airborne and swerving to dodge the stationary trees.

Suddenly like the Gods themselves parted the curtain, Kirigakure was presented in all its glory. The buildings were pristine, streets polished, the people were bustling around the city without a care in the world, Naruto was disgusted this was what he remembered Konoha as. Letting his lips curl into a snarl Naruto touched down just outside the large guarded walls. Setting his passengers down onto their own feet Naruto let his more demonic features manifest across his body, red tattoos glowed ominously, His manicured nails thickened and curled, the leathery wings toughened and became heavy unusable for flight but for great defense, the top knot in his hair vanished and the long blond hair draped around his head, and finally all of Naruto's muscles coiled with strength as he let some of the more muscular physical traits he had absorbed be shown.

**"RAAAAAGH!"** With his battle cry Naruto surged forward fists first and began pounding on the wall. Each punch left a large indentation or crack in the solid stone before a few more punches forced a hole which he enlarged to fit his bulky body.

The battle within Chigirigakure no Sato was underway. Naruto's unprompted entrance set off alarms and alerted every ninja within the city to his location, even with his limited amount of power he more then enough to take the city by storm.

**"Ah ha ha ha come and get me mortals!"** Naruto simply furled his wings as the kunai sailing through the air harmlessly bounced off the thickened skin, his laughter echoed off buildings when more and more weapons were hurled at him.

Finally he had enough of this farce, he swung his wings and buffeted the flying weapons away, dashing to the nearest ninja he grabbed a hold of the mans leg and used him like a mace. Naruto swung the ninja and bashed his limp body into another, the sound breaking bones and screams were abundant, absorbing the knowledge from his lifeless weapon the blond demon cast the corpse aside and began toppling buildings, his wings dug into the brick or concrete walls leaving large trenches and cutting the supports. Like dominoes houses and towers would lean and push more over, rubble was scattered around. In the first few minutes of Naruto's rampage he had already a tenth of the entire city reduced to scrap, and while he provided the demolition Kiyomi was busy swiftly zipping through the throngs of people feeling out their minds and urging the weak to simply kill themselves or she vanish and appear near them while their throats erupted into a spray of blood and gore.

**"Come on out Sanbi face your death!"** Naruto roared over the terrified screams around him.

"I do not know of your motives for defiling my village but you will not live to regret this decision." Yagura jumped from the roof of a standing tower and landed into a low crouch with the rich green chakra of Sanbi burst from his skin and cloaked him from harm and strengthened his body.

**"he he the turtle has come out to play, I will enjoy ripping the Bijuu from your corpse and using the power to decimate the remains of your pitiful village."** and it began Naruto dashed forward his wings folded to reduce resistance and provide greater aerodynamics, smashing his hulking body into the green wreathed form of Yagura. The power behind the body slam sent the surprised Mizukage tumbling ass over head, blowing through standing walls and rubble. Finally coming to a stop Yagura took large gasps for air, the strength this abomination possessed was far above anything he had experienced in his entire career of being a ninja. Naruto's body parted the hanging dust with a _Whoosh_ and Yagura rolled away narrowly dodging the crater-forming attack.

The Mizukage watched as Naruto launched out of the crater and landed just on the edge of the dent upon the earth "You are not human or beast, your intelligence suggests human but your body is that of an amalgamation of animals."

**"Ah you're right I am not of this world, I am something more. I am a Demon!"** Naruto vanished from his position and appeared with his large fist embedded within the ground where Yagura was standing a moment ago

Yagura appeared next to Naruto with his fist cocked back, letting loose the most powerful punch he could muster with Sanbi's power, sadly it merely deflected off the bulky wings that defended against everything else. With the punch moved away it left a half of Yagura's body open to attack, _Boom_ the sonic boom was created from Naruto's punch. Once again Yagura rolled and flipped across the ground at the power behind the punch, the bijuu cloak protected much but he could still feel the fractured ribs repairing themselves.

Standing once more Yagura flipped through a fast pace of hand signs **"Suiton: Oshi Tama" **the large stream of water blasted through the air. Naruto watched as the water raced towards him, taking hold of one of the outside structure bones from his wing he wrapped at around him self like a shield with his arm acting as more support against the pressurized water. Finally it hit like a train the water pushed him along the ground his clawed feet digging into the dirt for traction, finding a solid foothold Naruto grabbed his second wing and held it next to his current protection and he pulled them both into the stream and angled them to cut the water. It felt like the water had slowed to the pressure of a garden hose but in reality his angled wings cut the water like a knife, rushing through the stream.

He could feel the terror within Yagura as he raced against his most powerful attack, the water pressure was now unsteady the fear working against the chakra control. Reaching the terrified Mizukage he knocked the hand seal aside and the jutsu stopped, before Yagura could evade a large clawed hand wrapped around the scrawny neck of the jinchuuriki and lifted him clear off the ground.

**"All out of tricks Yagura, I have a special friend just waiting to meet you."** Mei landed next to the combatants and glared at her enemy.

"So you brought the escaped woman, she was no match for me months ago what changes now?" Yagura gasped out around the throat closing grip on his neck

**"Oh you think Mei is here for you, no she cares nothing for Kiri so she has no quarrel with you but that man." **He gestured over to the arrived Ao.** "No my special friend is the Sanbi himself!" **Naruto reared back his hand and plunged his clawed fingers through the stomach of Yagura.

It was immediate as the green chakra misted out of the wound and floated along the ground before building itself back into the giant turtle of legends.

**"Raaaagh" **Sanbi roared its freedom complete, turning its open eye onto the bleeding form of Yagura it quickly stomped a large foot on the man. Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure was dead, by his own bijuu finishing the deed.

The Bijuu sniffed the air and it began searching the ground for the source of the power it sensed. **"A young demon has freed me no time for talk your power shall be mine" **with that the Sanbi drove it head to the location of Naruto intent on simply eating him and being on its merry way.

Dodging the gaping maw** "Ah Sanbi you and the other eight bring such shame to us demons, you are nothing more then animals searching for your next prey."**

The Sanbi roared and let loose multiple water torrents from its mouth. Naruto dodged all of the well aimed shots except the final one, like slow motion he watched it closed in on him _'Has all of this time been wasted up to this this moment my revenge never complete, my feelings for Kiyomi unexplored...NO I must survive I will live, I just have to MOVE!' _and like that Naruto vanished from his spot in a swirl of water appearing yards away. He stood wide eyed at what he had just done, the shunshin it was a jutsu demons couldn't do jutsu.

Well maybe if he could do one maybe he could do another, rolling through the handsigns for a Suiton he had absorbed from one of the ninja **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

The large watery dragon formed from the water flowing out of destroyed plumbing, it quickly raced around Sanbi pelting it with dense shots of water, Finally the large dragon just flew headlong into the side of the beast toppling the great turtle and forcing it to fall onto its belly. Leaping onto the shell of the demon Naruto began unleashing stone shattering blows and the shell dented and cracked beneath the hits.

It happened his fist penetrated the thick shell, he grabbed hold of the edge of the hole and began ripping off more pieces making a larger and larger gap in the impressive defense. Naruto could see the pink blood filled flesh below, before the shell could repair he dropped inside of the demon. It was pitch black within the shell and only the blue youkai dripping from the blond demons hands lit the surroundings. The inside of Sanbi was like a feral demons wet dream, power filled blood was everywhere all he had to do was break open the soft protections and drink to his heart content, Naruto did just that.

The Sanbi roared in pain, it could feel the pest within itself tearing at its flesh and draining its power. The Sanbi had no defense against an inside attack no one had ever thought to force their way into its protective shell, many had went for the thick toughened exposed skin around its head. The feelings of its power being sapped away deluded its mind Sanbi had no escape from this kind of attack he would die no matter what he tried the only change between outcomes is one had far less pain. Resigned to his fate Sanbi focused on the ingenious demon ripping him apart and simply let his power go, inside with Naruto he was getting all he could consume shoving fistfuls into his mouth, but the blood started flowing faster and filling the place soon he was swimming in the red liquid.

The blood started spinning round and round a whirlpool with him at the bottom the flesh of Sanbi turned into the liquid and joined the large torrents. On the outside it looked to be the Sanbi was imploding its shell caved in the head and legs were pulled into the large red tornado. Naruto touched down on the ground when the blood started forcing its way into his mouth and eyes, unable to move he felt the power of Sanbi adding to his own. Naruto was now a tailed beast he would gain an animal form custom to him.

Once all of the blood had forced its way inside of the young demon the changes began, his arms and wings met fusing becoming one, fur sprouted black as night, Naruto's ears pointed and migrated to the top of his head, his face morphed and became fox like, a smaller set of wings grew from below his current ones just as powerful, his new Pipistrellus(1) body lacked the webbing between the legs providing him with greater mobility on ground but flying would be difficult, his entire eye began to glow red no longer did he have a iris or pupil just a deep glowing red, lastly his body began to grow first ten feet, then thirty, fifty, finally he peaked out at seventy five feet.

Invigorated with power Naruto let loose his first cry as a Bijuu **"SCREEEEEECH!"** the pitch of the scream forced all within a mile to cover their ears.

Minutes earlier Mei had engaged her former trusted commander "You will be taken prisoner once again Mei Terumi to face treason and war crimes against Kirigakure no Sato"

The Yoton woman's laughter began with a slight hitch in her breath and it grew into a loud mocking laugh, after she had controlled herself "No Ao you wont surprise me like last time, today you will die with Kiri" Mei shot forward with a haymaker. Skillfully dodging Ao spun for a backhand but the woman blocked with a raised forearm, kicks and punches were ineffective. Separating Mei begun her handsigns **Yoton: Yougan Tama **large red globs of molten rock burst from her mouth and sped towards the man.

**Suiton: Mizurappa** Ao retaliated, the water rushed over the lava. the water did little to slow the speed and the now solid chunks impacted his body bruising him and cracking his sternum. Coughing his breathing was difficult to control and already he could feel the flesh beginning to swell, he watched Mei dash towards him turning his body to evade the punch he felt his sternum move and grind together. Ao body seized in pain and received a right hook to the face, stumbling back he was struck again, left, right, left, finally and uppercut landing hard on his back his face was bruised and blackening. Ao watched the woman approach him then he heard it the deafening screech and Mei covered her ears, this was his chance drawing a kunai from his pouch he flipped to his feet ignoring the pain, reaching out with his arm to slay to enemy. Ao never expected her hands to shoot out and hit the 'medial epicondyle'(2) his arm caved, she wrapped her hand around his and forced the kunai towards his head. The kunai slid easily into the soft tissue of his chin and through the oral cavity and piercing the lower parts of his brain.

Ao the ex-rebel commander knew no more after Mei twisted the kunai and ripped it out, blood poured from the hole and the body fell to the ground in a growing pool of blood.

Kiyomi watched the gigantic bat screech, he had done it, Naruto defeated Sanbi and took his power as his own. Running swiftly across the twisted metal and rubble she jumped onto the midnight fur of Naruto, climbing up the behemoth she reached his head and wrapped her hands around his fur and sat comfortably among the softness. Naruto felt his lover adjust within his fur and felt a small smile grow on his vulpine like face, scanning the ground he saw the rich blue kimono of Mei and used one of his winged arms to scoop her up and place her next to Kiyomi. Tensing his large wings he blasted into the air, the gusts of wind he produced kicked up mountains of dust. Once high above the ground he circled the half destroy shinobi village, opening his mouth a deep blue sphere grew between his lips before he fired it straight into the heart of the village. Nothing happened for a moment after the energy impacted the earth but soon enough the entire area was consumed in the explosion the ensued, people were incinerated, buildings evaporated. Only a large desolate circle was left where the bustling village once stood.

Kirigakure no Sato was no more.

"AHHH" Rie Namikaze woke with a yell her nightmare had come back, Kyuubi had slaughtered everyone and stood glaring at her.

Then the demon spoke **"The time has come Rie Namikaze, I am reborn and Konoha shall be trampled beneath my crusade."** Kyuubi wrapped his bloodied hands around her throat and lifted her clean off he ground **"Ninja will fall, people will die, the world will be forever changed. I HAVE ARRIVED!"**

The nightmare terrified her into hyperventilation, the hatred within Kyuubi glowered just beneath the blood colored eyes. This was the first time Kyuubi had ever spoken, it was time to tell her parents of the disturbing themes her sleep had conjured.

* * *

><p>(1)Pipistrellus is the scientific name for the genus of Bats<p>

(2)medial epicondyle is the medical term used for the inside of the elbow joints, the crease in your arm.

If your looking for a visual for Naruto's face as a bat its on my profile page.

That concludes this chapter

also to the dick that commented on me having my teeth pulled, how is me being in pain supposed to help me produce this story? it doesnt that why i missed my personal deadline you try having your teeth pulled and you give me an 4k word short story.

**Read and Review**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	11. Rei Namikaze

(A/N) well i had fun writing last chapter, i got many compliments on my original bijuu form, konoha is still quite a few chapters off.

*insert girlish squeal* i have so many amazing ideas for this story if only i could write it all out instantly then you all would be blessed to read the awesomeness that is my story.

the ride is going to get a lot more bumpy so hang on, badass kicking, people smashing, energy absorbing Naruto is back for another chapter!

Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Rei Namikaze wandered from her comfortable room finding her older brother and parents sitting around the dining room table she sat herself as far from them, with what she planned to tell them the would react.<p>

"Mom, Dad...you know how I haven't been sleeping right these past years" the young girl said.

The parental duo gave her a questioning glance "Yes we had Inoichi himself check you out he found nothing out of the ordinary" Minato answered.

"I know what has been disturbing me this whole time, just never wanted to say anything." the red haired girl felt ashamed and turned her yes towards her lap "I have been having nightmares of the execution day of Nar-Kyuubi" she caught herself before speaking the forbidden name.

Both Minato and Kushina shared a relieved look "Honey the Kyuubi is gone, forever banished from this world" Kushina said in a loving warm voice.

Slamming her hands on the table shaking the tableware "But he isn't he keeps reappearing in my dreams always getting closer to us, last night he spoke to me!"

The outburst immediately ended the good mood "Rei this joke has gone on long enough not another word or you will be sent to your room" Minato said sternly.

"Please you have to believe me Dad he said the he was reborn and coming to destroy Konoha!" she pleaded with her father.

"Enough young lady to your room, after breakfast your mother will deal with you" Minato stood from his seat and grabbed his cloak off the back of the chair and threw it on before walking out the door.

Rei's eyes were brimming with tears pushing away from the table she ran back to her room and locked the door before throwing herself onto the feather soft bed and cried. The young red haired girl cried herself to sleep within the warm embrace of her bed, deep ocean blue chakra not her own floated around her body before sinking into the tiny green pendant she had made from the Shodaime's necklace, with the death of her unknown brother she took it as a token of remembrance and remade it. The youkai continued to flow into the necklace and her body unable to deal with the energy became restless, and the youkai affected her dreams.

_Nightmare_

_Rei was standing amongst toppled buildings and corpses this was not her usual dream this looked to be a war zone. She saw a man with green chakra flowing around him, without wanting too she moved at speeds she had never witnessed outside of her fathers time space jutsu and punched the man with more strength then anyone but Tsunade herself could generate. Again she engaged the man and gave him a sound thrashing, before lifting him off the ground and shoving her hand through his stomach. The green chakra gushed from the wound she had inflicted and formed into a giant turtle, she dropped the body and zoomed to another location to avoid the foot that stomped her previous position. Rei nightmare shifted now she towered over everything and she had WINGS and they lifted her off the ground, high above the ground she saw a symbol inscribed upon one of the walls she glanced at, the four wavy lines indicated that this decimated land was Kiri suddenly she felt power grow in her mouth before she unleashed the dark blue sphere into the heart of the city._

_The blue dome that expanded from the impact site covered the whole area and when the light cleared only smooth earth remained where the large civilization once stood._

_End Nightmare_

Many miles away the exhausted Naruto was asleep as his mind worked with the inflow of knowledge from Sanbi and regulating the new power, even after splitting the energy 50/50 with Kiyomi it was almost triple what he had before. Naruto's own deep ocean blue youkai flitted off his body into the air where it sailed with the wind to where it was called. Kiyomi wandered in to see the powerful youkai being sapped from her love, quickly her own youkai jumped at her command and mixed with Naruto's own stopping anymore from escaping.

Back in Konoha with the youkai flow stopped Rei's nightmare ended and she awoke from her slumber in a sweat _'Why did I dream of Kiri in ruins?' _wiping her moist forehead she straightened the wrinkled clothes from her restless sleep. Rei looked to the clock and it said only ten minutes had passed, her nightmare was vivid to be dreamed up, but so improbable to be true.

Kushina entered her daughters room and saw the tear stained pillow and sighed to herself "Rei whats going on, what was that outburst at the table?" Kushina wrapped her arms around her child and hugged the young girl into her chest.

Rei wiped her nose and she looked tearfully into her mothers eyes "But Mom I think the Kyuubi is back he keeps appearing in my dreams every night threatening to decimate Konoha I'm scared."

"Shhh Rei it's alright your father and I spent many years finding the way to form a soul contract with the gods, we wouldn't of went through with the execution unless we were sure."

"But what if you were wrong, what if Kyuubi is only recuperating?"

"Honey have faith in us to know what we were doing" Kushina smiled and kissed her daughters head "You father said he had something important to tell you today you better go see him" with that the red haired mother left the room.

Walking down the crowded roads leading up to the Hokage tower Rei continued to ponder on her most recent nightmare _'It was so real maybe I am going crazy'_ the young red head scoffed at herself _'Of course I'm crazy, my parents contacted the gods themselves to destroy Kyuubi what do I have to worry'_ feeling a little better Rei's mood brightened and she would apologize to her father for not believing him when she saw him.

Up the stairs and into the large room that all the village leaders occupied before him Minato sat with a young well known raven haired man, this was the scene Rei stumbled on "So Sasuke what does the last Uchiha have to offer for the hand of my Daughter?"

"Well Hokage, I have an activated sharingan which means nearly all my children will also activate it also, beyond my doujutsu I have much wealth backing me that I would be inclined to invest into the many projects this village has undertaken such as the humane genetic experiments started by Orochimaru but it is really up to you where my investments would land sir."

Minato saw many advantages to wedding his youngest to this young man "All very excellent reasons but I have one more question, being who you are there are hundreds if not thousands willing to throw themselves at your feet to be chosen as your wife, why you want Rei?"

"The Uchiha have been disgraced and there are many who think me untrustworthy, but with the daughter of the Hokage standing by my side I may raise my honor and reputation, once again become a highly respected clan of Konoha born of Uchiha and Namikaze blood."

It was at this point the Yondaime saw his youngest standing slack jawed at the door "Ah Rei your earlier then I expected but you know Sasuke Uchiha, he has come to ask me for your hand in marriage."

The Uchiha stood "It is a pleasure to meet you Rei Namikaze" he said while bowing.

"Mine as well Sasuke Uchiha" she said returning the gesture.

"I will take my leave Lord Hokage" and Sasuke left and gently closed the door.

Rei stared at her father and he didn't seem to have a problem with Sasuke's proposal, Then Minato spoke "Rei the final decision is up to you, but with the monetary value held solely by Sasuke would greatly improve many sections of Konoha and help us expand further and provide greater training regimes for future shinobi and kunoichi."

Now he had placed such a great decision upon her, sacrifice her life for the betterment of Konoha or say no. Sasuke didn't seem to be such a bad guy maybe she could grow to love him and she would be helping Konoha. "Dad, I think I accept, for the greater of Konoha right?"

Minato was happy his daughter had accepted and Konoha would grow "Excellent Rei I will write up the date for the wedding and have it sent to Sasuke" standing up and rounding his desk he wrapped his daughter in a tight embrace "My little girl is so grown up"

Wrestling from the hug Rei looked at her father "Dad about this morning I'm sorry, its just these nightmares seemed so real I was scared"

"It's alright sweetie everything is okay"

Timeskip days later in Konoha

It was a cool evening in the village and tonight was the first meeting between the engaged Sasuke and Rei since the proposal, Sasuke booked the most expensive restaurant with the best table they had, being a wealthy Uchiha had many perks. Dinner was uneventful they made simple conversation and chatted about various topics hot amongst the village such as the terrifying news of Kirigakure being eliminated from the face of the earth being one of them, Rei's dream came true so she was a little off during the date.

Sasuke paid the bill and walking down the empty streets of Konoha he turned to his date "Rei would you like to come back to my place for some tea?"

Now Rei Namikaze was only fifteen newly engaged to an older eighteen year old man she had very little experience in relationships being isolated with her family for so long, so tea meant they were having tea "Sure Sasuke I would love some tea" oh how naive she was.

Entering the luxury clan head mansion left behind by the Uchiha the couple sat down on pillows around a small table. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her ankle length white kimono with black petals dancing around the fabric, Rei sat in the silence as one of the servants set the mint tea down and poured two cups. Sasuke waved the servant off and began to sip his tea "You are very beautiful Rei"

Sputtering a little into her tea she gained a red tinge to her cheeks "Thank you Sasuke you are very handsome yourself"

Rei didn't even notice that Sasuke had set his tea down and moved to her side, seeing her host so close next to her she sat her tea down and leaned away from the man "Sasuke what are you doing?" she leaned further away.

Sasuke gently cupped her face "Kissing you" and he attached his mouth to hers and began to try and probe her mouth with his tongue.

Feeling the slimy appendage touch her lips she pushed him away "Stop it Sasuke" and Rei wiped her mouth.

Now never in Sasuke's life had he even been denied something so this was an anger inducing first "No you stop it, we are to be wed so you will listen to me and obey" he said forcefully, this time he grabbed a hold of her Kimono and pulled her towards him.

"Leave me alone!" she punched him and stood up to go "I am leaving!"

"No you are not" and with speed gained through training and age Sasuke was up and had back handed her across the room "You are my fiance so you will obey me or be punished" and again he had moved to her and already had his hands undoing the bow holding her Kimono up.

The bruise was forming on her delicate cheek as she tried to wrestle Sasuke away from her but his strength was above hers and he only worked faster to divest her of clothing. With the Kimono opened he saw her undergarments matched her dress, white with black trim "Hm Rei I'm going to enjoy having you as my wife" and Sasuke began to knead her breasts through the bra.

Rei was in shock this man was molesting her and she could do nothing to stop it and she felt the cool air reach her nipples as Sasuke pushed her bra up, she felt his slimy tongue touch her breast and she began to struggle more but her held still then a hand touched her other breast and then she felt the final hand ghosting down her stomach. Tears breached her eyes and flowed down her cheeks cooling the burning bruise that was present, then she felt his fingers touch her through the dignity she had left. Fear spiked within her and strength filled her body, shoving Sasuke off her he flew across the room and into a wall leaving spiderweb cracks where he hit.

All thought had stopped in her mind only to kill this man who dared defile her ran was present her eyes turned from the light purple coloring to blazing red her shoulder length hair grew till it reached her waist, her muscles rippled with renewed strength. Rei's bra had moved back to cover her breasts once she had stood but modesty meant nothing to the young woman, charging to the disorientated Sasuke she grabbed his shirt and hefted him into the air her cocked back hand released and gave a stone shattering blow to his sternum. The Uchiha broke through the wall he had impacted and continued out and over the wall and landed into one of the major streets nearby.

Sasuke coughed up some blood and felt his ribs had cracked, glancing around he saw a crowd had gathered around him and only dispersed once a thundering crash was heard. Rei had hit the ground with a boom as the dirt gave way to her landing she stood with deep ocean blue chakra glowing around her like a fire each step she made scorched the ground, reaching the Uchiha she smashed a fist into the ground he once was as he had used shunshin turning she saw him nearby nursing his chest.

This was the scene Minato came upon, catching his daughter in her bra and panties smashing anything that was in her way to Sasuke "Rei Namikaze cease and desist!" he bellowed, the only response he got was her head tilting to look him dead in the eyes, and he saw the once beautiful eyes she had were now blood red. Rei let out a loud growl and charged the injured Uchiha once more, but she was cut off by a large wooden totem pole sprouting from the ground and wrapped her flailing limbs as she tried to shake it off. Rei efforts were in vain as the wood drained the youkai from her body, the sudden power rush left her exhausted as her eyes closed.

The cast masked ANBU who had created the totem pole spoke "Sir that was demonic chakra she was giving off"

* * *

><p>Ok so this was a major chapter for Konoha i decided to put a little fear in them, in the next chapter i will flashback to when the news of Kiri reached Konoha<p>

and writing that attempted rape by Sasuke made me physically sick, like i actually felt like throwing up after i had written it, thats how much I hate Sasuke.

I kind of endeared to Rei now after her creation so she gets some of the spotlight.

**Read and Review cause they make me happy!**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	12. Little Sister

(A/N) Ok first things first, with the final note of my last chapter some may have read it as me finding nothing wrong with the rape scene only that it had Sasuke, no what i meant was that i even disgusted myself after i read what i had written, Unfortunately i felt the scene was needed to evoke the proper emotions to draw out my plans for the story.

**I am in no way approving of or tolerant of rape.**

Now that has been dealt with, onto another unclear subject in my story. _Youkai is constantly being replenished, think of it as always being in sage mode since demons are meant to wield the youkai is it constantly absorbed or created, humans weren't supposed to contain that power but after exposure to constant amount of it they have grown accustomed to it and can utilize it, and they cant readily create and absorb it like demons it takes them much much longer. The more pieces of the Deity a demon has increases the amount they can contain, this is also the explanation i use as to why demons cannot be defeated in combat by man cause they never__ tire out._

**Read and Review** cause when i read your reviews i get this full feeling in my...BURP...never mind just a little gasy is all.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Same time as the Rei incident<p>

Naruto sat atop the mountain he claimed as his home, Kiyomi and Mei both next to him with his large wings shielding them from the cool wind and warming them. As the trio sat enjoying the nights air, Naruto jerked his head in the southwest direction he could feel his own energy youkai but so far away. Kiyomi too felt his youkai surfacing many miles away and she remembered seeing it once drifting softly off his body into the wind a couple of days ago.

"Naruto did you feel that?" Kiyomi whispered

"Yes It felt like my own youkai but it is far away, I cannot pinpoint its location." He responded

Mei had and inkling to what the duo were talking about "How would someone have your youkai?"

Kiyomi shared what she saw a few days prior "A couple of days ago Naruto I saw your body giving off youkai while you slept, I immediately stopped it from continuing but it seems someone is drawing energy from you"

The blond considered the possibility of someone being able to draw his youkai from so far away they would need a conduit for his caustic power something to purify it and the only thing that had been able to purify it so far was the combination of his own youkai with Kiyomi's "Hm I will have to be wary of this and follow my energy to the person using it"

The sun had long fallen and the moon had taken over the skies, Kiyomi softly snoozed against his side with his wing folded over her. Surprisingly enough Mei also had snuggled up to the demon and clutched to his wing tightly. Sighing in mild amusement he gently picked both up one in each arm and brought them into the safety of the cave. Placing Mei onto her stone bed he released his hold on her and went to move only to be stopped by the strong hold she had with his wing, again picking up the woman he stomped his foot and let his youkai reshape the rock. The rock reformed into a large raised slab large enough to fit the man and two woman. Laying down with both stunning girls on each side he let his youkai prod and pull against Kiyomi's own youkai till a large misting blanket of royal purple covered the trio. With the soothing chakra flowing over them Naruto's eyes were rapidly closing and before he knew it a peaceful sleep had claimed him.

Back in Konoha

After Rei's rampaging attack on Sasuke she was released from the wooden confinements and returned to the Namikaze mansion where Kushina put her to bed.

Minato Namikaze was in his large office surrounded by his best advisory council as they continued to throw out possibilities on how Rei had released the demonic chakra, and so far nothing made sense. The first theory was that she had been possessed by a demon, but it was shot down since the Shodaime's necklace she wore would have repelled and restrained any demons releasing the youkai.

The second theory was she had developed demon youkai instead of regular chakra, that too was shot down after she was tested and only human chakra was found.

the final theory was she was a hidden jinchuuriki, Minato himself laughed at the idea of his own daughter containing a beast. To sate the curiosity he himself checked his daughter for any unknown seals and none were found.

Unknown to everyone the Shodaime's jewel was never intended to control any bijuu over four tails, it was his final gift to Konoha to fight against the jinchuuriki. At the day of Naruto's execution his body was releasing constant streams of Kyuubi's youkai and some of his own. While the necklace continued to restrain and purify the demonic chakra it failed in the last seconds of Naruto's life, the jewel lost the self replenishing chakra of the Shodaime and became filled with the mix of Kyuubi's and Naruto's own. Now instead of protecting against demons it amplified youkai while purifying it with the human/demonic combination, with the chakra it sough to draw upon was Naruto's it is connected to him to the wearer. Similar to Jinchuuriki whenever in heightened states of stress be it anger, fear or even sadness the wearer can use the youkai stored within the crystal.

While Rei slept peacefully in her bed the jewel called to it's parent youkai to replenish the amount its wearer had used, slowly but surely the deep blue youkai seeped through the window and walls like a ghost and drained into the small green jewel. As the pendant absorbed more of the chakra it changed from the sea green color to a cyan hue, and the more stored the deeper blue it became.

Back with Naruto he awoke to the subtle feeling of his youkai separating from the purple purple mix and drifting away. He watched as his youkai heeded the call of another, with his chakra apart of him he let himself flow with it. The out of body experience was peculiar he had none of his sense to tell him what was happening he was only being drawn towards an unknown destination. No sense of time or space as he drifted with his chakra until the pulling stopped and he could feel once again, although he only felt the pulsing chakra of the person he assumed was calling his own power. letting himself flow into the constant moving stream he was surprised to feel no resistance from the person as human chakra didn't like to be mixed with anything but human chakra.

Then it was like sorting through the memories of a person he absorbed only now he had no control over it. He witnessed the dreams of this person and he recognized the scenario it was his execution only it was different then he remembered, never had he escaped his captors but it seemed this person dreamed he did. Naruto was enthralled to watch the imagination of this person using him to kill everyone, until the dream version of himself stopped and stood looking at him. Assuming that he was witnessing the dream form first person Naruto extended his power to manipulate this dream world, taking control of the his dream self Naruto saw who was calling his youkai was none other then his own sister.

Naruto's dream self morphed into his true form "Of all the people who I thought who would be stealing my power from me you had never crossed my mind"

Rei just stared mouth open wide the Kyuubi had changed shape it was tall and was beyond peek physical conditioning and was something close to being a god.

"Whats wrong dear sister you didn't think I would find out who has been stealing the little bit of youkai you have taken?"

"Kyuubi?"

Naruto just had to hold himself from laughing at her "Ha ha ha I am no Kyuubi yet, so little sister why are you taking my power hm?"

"I don't know what you're are talking about Kyuubi!" she responded.

The blond demon held his chin in thought "I don't believe you 'cause I felt it being used and I felt you once again calling small amounts to you. So don't try and fool yourself or me"

Before Rei could shout anymore Naruto covered her mouth and heard something calling to him in a whisper "Master"

Glancing around the dream world his eyes settled on the small blue pendant "So this is the conduit you have been using" wrapping his large hand around it he could feel the crystal itself was pulling his youkai. Intrigued he let more and more of his chakra flow into the jewel, he could feel it resonate with joy and contentment as he filled it. Finally no more of his energy could fit within the small necklace, it felt alive within his hand.

Opening his hand the crystal rested in his palm, watching he could see his youkai trying to move with small youkai tendrils wrapping around his fingers and hand pulling itself back to rest between his sisters forming B-cup breasts. Lowering his hand from her mouth so she could speak the first thing she did was try to pull the necklace off only for the tendrils to appear and sink into her skin to anchor it securely to her body. Screaming in fright as this thing held tightly to her skin she pulled with all she could muster and not an inch was gained.

While his sister fought with the amusing item that seemed to like her Naruto found it beneficial to update himself on how his _home_ was doing. Leaving the girl to fight the necklace he broke through the thinly woven dream and plunged right into the memories. He watched everything from his death to her rampage against the Uchiha, stifling a laugh at his defeat. What seemed to be hours Naruto returned to find his exhausted sister laying in her dream still weakly pulling at the pendant "Rei Namikaze soon to be Uchiha, how does it feel that your slated to be the mother of more traitors and from what I have seen rapists hm?"

Rei turned her face away from him "What does it matter to you Kyuubi it is for the greater good of the village"

"Ah yes the greater good of the village so many atrocities and deaths have been _for the good of the village_" he said snidely at the ending. "My own execution was for the village, tell me what your father told you that called for my death?" Now that was an already answered question Naruto had committed all her memories to his own.

"He said you rampaged and attacked Konoha ninja for many years, all the previous Hokage tried to stop you by sealing them within their children and every time you would escape and kill your host"

"First I am not Kyuubi yet so stop calling me so, second everything you have been told by our dear _father_ was a lie"

"All the records of Kyuubi in Konoha coincides with everything I have been told"

"Ah so you have thought that what he said were false if you checked all the records"

Rei was backed into a corner she had to admit that "So I didn't believe everything he said until I had checked it for myself, whats it you?"

Naruto could tell he was chipping away at her resolve "What it means is you are still redeemable oh sister of mine. I will leave you with a question, why did Kyuubi never attack Konoha directly if it sought blood until the day of my sealing. Until then little sister you may continue drawing youkai from me, if only to survive the village" with those parting words Naruto vanished from her dream.

Rei awoke to the morning sun her dream was not real she looked down the the deep blue pendant and lifted the chain from her neck. She almost had it removed from her until the tendrils she had come to hate emerged and pulled itself back into place, she could practically hear the gem laughing at her as the youkai within shook with mirth. Quickly getting dressed she would tell her father of the necklace and the events of her dream hopefully she wouldn't be written off as crazy.

Back with Naruto

Feeling refreshed and better then ever Naruto let his chakra dissipate from the purple cocoon and Kiyomi's own youkai receded. Naruto gently unfolded his wings grateful the female duo had released them during the night, they disappeared into a haze of darkness and vanished into his back.

Nudging his sleeping partners "Kiyomi, Mei wake up I have quite a bit to tell you"

Sluggishly the woman opened their eyes and both felt amazing after that nights sleep. Mei rubbed her emerald eyes clear of residue from sleep "Whats up Naruto?"

"I have found the parasite taking my youkai" he said trying to contain the laughter.

Kiyomi was at full attention she wanted to know who could do such a thing "Well out with it, who is it?"

"Ah it's not a who, but a what. It seems the necklace I had worn as a teen now calls to me, bestowing its wearer with my own purified youkai"

"Who is wearing the necklace then?"

Letting a chuckle passed his lips "Why it is my own baby sister, Rei Namikaze soon to be Uchiha. I had such an interesting conversation with her last night when I connected with the gem."

So the trio sat down while Naruto explained his night time adventure from the journey as being his own youkai to the final words he left. Through out his story Kiyomi only ever asked one question and it was "What are you planning for Rei?"

Naruto stopped his story to think about his answer, why did he talk with her when he could of just took all his youkai back and then deal with his family when he went to destroy Konoha. Maybe it was curiosity about her and what he could of had as a child or possibly he felt some sort of familial connection to his unknown sister. Whatever it was Naruto felt nothing to learn of his twin like he sought to learn about Rei he too was sort of baffled by his own proclamation that she could be saved. His answer to the question was "I don't know I always wanted a little sister, but she will ultimately decide"

Ending his story he stood and told them what else he had learned from what he saw through Rei's past "Apparently Iwagakure has been testing the borders of Kumo we could try to find another of the Jinchuuriki. I know destroying Konoha with our current power would be simple but I want to rake them over the embers of their village before I finish my goals in this world"

Naruto turned to the Yoton user "Mei what are you going to do now that Kirigakure is destroyed?"

Now the thought had crossed her mind what would she do now that she had no home and the rebels would probably hope to rebuild or take off for greener pastures _'I could ask to be dropped off at a nearby town be a civilian maybe I could teach the local children to survive and live a peaceful life, or I could stay with Naruto and Kiyomi facing jinchuuriki, killing ninja and bijuu it would be exciting!' _now very few ninja ever retired not because they died so young but once you have experienced the many wonders of the world and faced high adrenalin situations it was addicting. You can't stop wanting the rush of surviving dangerous missions being a ninja was a drug that you were hooked on until death.

"I want to go along with you Naruto getting to know Kiyomi has been the greatest time I have had in a long time and maybe in the future I would like to get to know you as well" Mei covered any deeper emotions other then happiness from showing on her face but her thoughts were quite another story, Kiyomi could feel her attraction towards Naruto.

Like a moth to flame she would get closer and closer knowing death was the outcome, to be one with fire if only for a moment before perishing. That the was path this demon pair walked no human could possibly survive what they intended to do while in this world but Mei had shown no fear of following after knowledge of what they planned. What kind of ninja feared death it was only through surviving it would they grow stronger.

* * *

><p>So there is another chapter, i tried to bring more speech and deeper perceptions into Mei since i had kind of cut her out but i am bringing her back into the limelight once more.<p>

So Konoha is still a ways off so stop reviewing say that i should just destroy them already, what kind of story would it be if next chapter i just jumped to Konoha and said "Naruto drops a big bomb right into their lap after they find out who he is and ask to be spared but he doesnt and everyone dies THE END" if your looking for me to do that then you might not like the next 10 chapters or so since it is more action, fluff, and possibly a a lemon or two.

To those following my "Avatar of the Soulflayer" fic i will be putting it on the back burner, not stopped but the updates on it will be slower then this fic cause i bit off more then i could write soooo until this story has been concluded my other will be second priority to this one. I hope that you will not be too disappointed in me.

Not much else to say i think i did pretty good with this chapter.

**Read and Review** cause i love them

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	13. New Destination

(A/N) So happy days everyone i had finally passed 50k+ hits last chapter so woohoo

50k hits Tuesday 19th July 2011

I will bring Mei into the fold of the story, I am new to writing and I took on a big challenge when I made it a harem lol but I will work with what I got.

not much else to say so

**Read and Review** cause they entertain me

* * *

><p>It had been a tense week after Rei had told her parents about the youkai channeling necklace and Naruto being alive. Immediately after her explanation of the events in her dreams and showing them the tenacious necklace latching onto her body did they finally accept that maybe everything Rei had said was true. Minato examined the jewel before trying to lift it from her body and exactly as it had happened many times before thin blue threads latched onto her body and held firmly against all methods of removal.<p>

Decisions on the new information were decided by the council.

_Flashback_

_Once again gathering his advisory council they discussed how to proceed with the information that Naruto had somehow lived through his execution and became what they had once tried to destroy._

_This group of advisers were small only six people were included in the circle. The members were Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Naturally the toad sage was rarely in attendance but he was still included due his insight into the other nations._

_"How are we even sure this person is your former son, he was gutted and buried we should dig up the grave to make sure his remain are still their. Without proof This man could simply be an imposter" a skeptical Inoichi started._

_"It is possible he has transcended a human body, Bijuu are self replenishing and regenerating it is possible that the deal I had with the gods backfired and instead of taking Kyuubi with him to death he became the new Bijuu and formed a new shell to house his spirit" Minato was never particular on the fine print.  
><em>

_"We should try and converse with Naruto maybe he has forgiven us, if he does have youkai as your daughter has said then he would no doubt be an advantages ally." This was the voice of undeniable logic Shibi Aburame, naive but logical._

_"Do you really think that would be even remotely possible, we killed him no one would forgive that. We should just hunt him down and make sure he doesn't join up with some other village" Tsume Inuzuka gave her own idea._

_Finally Minato had taken both and came to a solid plan "We can do both I will send a squad to speak with Naruto and hopefully convince him to return to Konoha under his own power or the squad will fight to kill him" With both sides satisfied with the plan to acquire a new powerful ally or put down a potential enemy._

_"Next on the agenda is the necklace my daughter wears, it seems Naruto somehow changed the Shodaime's necklace to channel his youkai instead of the demon restraining chakra that once resided within. From what Rei has told me it works similar to being a jinchuuriki without a bijuu she can use all the youkai with the only limit being how much is stored in the jewel" At face value this necklace was something that could give any ninja the step up in power to defeat kages. Limited strength but for the time you do have makes killing or incapacitating anyone simple._

_"So only Naruto's youkai works within this necklace?" Shibi asked._

_"Yes I have tried everything to influence the current stored energy with various seals to draw out the chakra. It remains steadfast to only react to Rei" Minato responded._

_"Then this is another undeniable reason for the intact return of Naruto, if we could find more of those gems he could power them and trusted high ranking ninja could become limitless in potential" Shibi had a very good reason for the return of the long thought dead Namikaze._

_"That would be far too costly to the village, the jewel alone costs at least triple what our yearly expenses for the entire village is. The Fire Daimyo would never supply us with such funding" Hiashi Hyuuga added his two cents into the conversation._

_The Inuzuka spoke up "Then we should remove it from Rei and possibly let another person use it to its full capabilities"_

_"Tsh Tsume did you not listen to Minato? he said it only reacts to Rei he would of obviously tested your idea before omitting it." The tired drawling voice of Shikaku._

_"Not only that it cannot be removed from her, every attempt is thwarted by the necklace itself. Any movement to remove the pendant and threads of pure youkai sew themselves seamlessly into her skin and only vanish when it is released. It is possibly sentient from the information Rei has supplied to me, she said she can feel basic emotions from the necklace such as amusement at the plans to remove it" the Yondaime added. "We will meet again when the squad returns either with or without Naruto" The meeting adjourned everyone left their seats in the office and left Minato to sit at his desk. _

_'Rei will have to be watched with her contact with Naruto if her display against the Uchiha was any indication perhaps simply killing him would be worth the loss. I will decide if things go south' the Yondaime thought to himself._

_Calling for his assistant "Misako please inform Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Rei Namikaze they have an important mission that needs their expertise"  
><em>

_Flashback End_

Now we find Rei once again scanning all the record books of Konoha history. She had spent nearly every free moment since her contact with Naruto reading every significant date and event, she had even moved onto reading the K.I.A(Killed In Action) and M.I.A(Missing In Action) logs for the past hundred years. So far she had found nothing in her search and she was beginning to doubt the words left behind by her brother.

_'hm Shodaime had taken a platoon of ANBU out of the village on the 23rd day of summer to battle the incoming Kyuubi, they returned four days later twenty two ninja K.I.A, four injured, four unharmed.'_

_'A year later he leaves with another platoon, and returns with only four of varying degree of injuries. But why would he only take thirty men with him when he should drive it off with larger numbers?'_ Was the Kyuubi a seasonal destroyer who comes once a year to kill and ravage then leaves again, but what reason does it have to do that?

_'Now father said they had tried to seal Kyuubi before, and you seal each bijuu in a child to have the kid grow with the youkai and utilize it' _And with the bread crumbs left behind by her brother all she knew so far coincided to solve this problem.

Children take nine months from conception to birth.

The Kyuubi only attacked when the Hokages had children to seal it into.

Her brothers words rang in her head _'Then all the records are lies'_

Like a frying pan to the face it hit her. The Kyuubi was never the attacker it was the victim in this. All the previous Hokages leaving to repel the bijuu only left when their children were just born, and for thirty years after the "attacks" stopped but that was only when the Sandaime stopped having children and never took his last two sons. Kyuubi only ever was seen near Konoha the day it was Sealed within her brother.

Rei would need to do more investigating but so far it wasn't looking good for her father.

Two days later with Naruto

The trio had waited around the cave for the past week letting Mei recuperate after her two months in seclusion. After many large meals and the nights wreathed in the healing purple blanket of chakra created by the demon duo the Yoton user was back to perfect fighting form again.

"Kiyomi-chan, Mei lets move out." standing on the edge of the sheer cliff Naruto spread his mighty wings feeling the wind push against his appendages

Both woman came to stand next to him "Your not going to carry us the whole way are you Naruto?" Mei asked not because she didn't want to be held by the Adonis of a man but she was sure a bruise would form from the trip.

"No not this time, I want to freely fly in my Bijuu form. We will reach the borders of Iwa and Kumo by night fall at my flight speed we will make camp on a mountain again. If you would stand back ladies" When both woman had taken a couple long strides away did the transformation begin his eyes changed to red, the black soft fur covered his skin while the wings melded with his strong arms providing greater lift with each mighty flap.

Where a man once stood now an elephant sized flying fox bat had taken his place. "**Well climb on I am eager to feel the wind"**

Neither woman needed more prompting they eagerly jumped onto the soft fur. Kiyomi quickly sprawled out trying to wrap herself in the hair of her lover letting her red youkai caress the deep blue of Naruto's. Mei on the other hand tried to keep the feeling of the fur gently rubbing against her legs out of her mind, she saw the her demoness friend making fur angels. Laughing softly to herself Mei continued to watch Kiyomi roll back and forth just loving the fur

"Kiyomi you should settle down I think Naruto wants to take off"

Briefly stopping mid roll Kiyomi gave Mei the 'What the fuck' look before grabbing the yoton user and pushing her face first into the soft fur "Now you feel why I am rolling around plus Naruto doesn't mind, if we are affecting his flight he can just grow larger to compensate. Right Naru-koi" Kiyomi said.

**"Absolutely uh Yomi-chan..."** obviously Naruto never thought of a pet name for his mate. Pushing off the cliff he spread his wings and flew into the perpetually cloudy skies of Water Country. High above the ground he drifted towards the ocean letting the rising warm air push him to his destination. Suddenly his balanced flight gained some turbulence **"Kiyomi-chan can you stop moving so much?"**

"Ha ha sorry Naruto-kun that isn't me"

Glancing over his back Naruto could see Mei doing exactly what she said would disrupt the flight, rolling around and making fur angels. A blush was present on the parts of her face not hidden by fur at being caught. "Sorry Naruto-kun" Mei sat up smoothing out wrinkles in her clothes from her romp in the fur.

**"It's alright, now hold on I going to gain some speed"** he went from being the size of an elephant to that of a large whale. Letting his youkai flare they increased from a lazy gliding speed to being a blur in the sky. Kiyomi squealed with excitement and let her own youkai flow with his further increasing the pace, Mei's eyes got very big before she held onto the fur for dear life and hid her face. From the ground Naruto looked like a purple meteor streaking across the sky.

With the contact squad

"Kakashi-sensei where are we even supposed to begin looking for Naruto?" Sakura Haruno asked.

Said masked man lazily replied as they soared through the trees "Rei said she saw Kiri being destroyed and the Sanbi being extracted. We dont know what he has accomplished by killing everyone in the village and releasing the bijuu. It is possible he wants to destroy every bijuu as to prevent more jinchuuriki being made like he once was, and it would fit with his personality"

Gaining a tic mark Sakura remarked "You still didn't tell us where we a going sensei"

"Ma ma that is true Sakura, well we are going to the nearest place with the most jinchuuriki"

"And where is that Sensei?" the pink haired girl said getting more frustrated with Kakashi dodging her question.

Before Kakashi could answer Sasuke cut in "The nearest are Iwa and Kumo with two each, now shut up Sakura your voice is grinding on my eardrums"

Being cowed by her crush the pinkette was quiet. She could see Sasuke glancing at he final member of their squad Rei Namikaze herself and fiancee to Sasuke. Sakura was beyond jealous of the younger girl and ever since they had set off from Konoha she would never let them get a chance alone for which Rei was silently grateful for.

Her father refused to believe Sasuke would force himself on her even though he had found her only wearing bra and panties. Minato blamed her rampage on the necklace influencing her. Sasuke even lied and said they were having tea when she suddenly attacked and he tore her clothes from her while he was trying to restrain her. All in all Rei felt very vulnerable and afraid around Sasuke and men in general to a lesser extent. She never let Sasuke get around her back, she was always watching like a scared cat.

The silence was ended by Kakashi "We will stop by Kumo and ask them to keep a look out for Naruto, hopefully our assumptions are correct and we can complete our assignment"

No words were spoken for the duration of the day they traveled with only the sound of rustling leave and footfalls to drive them forward. As the sun set and light faded to darkness they would set up camp.

Kakashi held up his hand as the sign to stop "We will camp for the night and continue tomorrow, get some rest we will being leaving early"

The squad set up their tents and turned in for the night only Sasuke had other plans opening the flap he moved over to his fiancee's tent and unzipped the entrance looking in he saw she was curled up with her blankets tucked under her preventing heat to escape. Seeing her asleep he inched his way closer to her slumber body and reached his hand towards the edge of blankets to remove them. Suddenly before Sasuke could react a translucent blue tendril of youkai shot from her necklace stopping him from touching her. Yanking his hand from the grasp of the twisting chakra his hand looked charred and burned as if held within a fire not risking further injuring himself he left Rei to sleep.

After Sasuke left Rei's tent said girl opened her eyes and was trying to slow her fast breathing. She had known Sasuke would attempt to get near her again and was grateful to have the possessive necklace. "Thank you Naruto" she whispered while grasping the jewel and as if the youkai could hear her words it hummed within her hands filling her body with warmth.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter took way to long but i just got a new job and they put me going full time i happy about getting money in the bank but leaves alot less time for writing but i am resolved to make time. Next chapter will be good cause Konoha gets its first encounter with Naruto, maybe a jinchuuriki gets killed or Samui is picked up. I havent found a good way to add her in since her character is fanatically loyal to kumo but i will find some way.<p>

Read and Review

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	14. Filler 2

(A/N) Ha ha I love all of my fans out there your always so helpful and encouraging that is why I hate disappointing you and it makes me work harder to put out good chapters.

So I hope my way of bringing Samui into the group is believable. After watching the few anime episodes she was featured in and reading her personality on websites that described her I think I have a good sum of her character...She is an aloof cool kid.

Read and Review

This is only a preview/teaser for more to come since i am just cutting back on my working hours to give me more free time, i just dont want everyone thinking i abandoned it cause haven't i just didn't have the time to write but as i said that is changing!

* * *

><p>"Come on Karui, Omoi stop being so loud it's not cool" The ever stoic and uncaring Samui spoke as she and her team scouted the borders of Kumo and Iwa looking for ninja activity and eliminate it.<p>

"Yeah Karui what happens if we are overheard by the Tsuchikage and he pinpoints our location, then sends ninja to take us out silently to open a hole in our defenses and sends an army in to take Kumo by surprise!" the exaggerated story was spun by none other then the pessimistic Omoi.

"Omoi shut up, all your over thinking will get us killed!" Flat chest Karui responded loudly.

Samui sighed heavily "So not cool guys"

Little did these three chuunin know they were indeed were being watched and followed by the stealthy and vigilant Naruto as he sailed above the clouds their village was named for.

Naruto had been watching these three ninja traverse the rocky terrain of Kaminari no Kuni. With little else to do he would wait till they tired themselves out and he would swoop down and nab one and steal whatever secrets they know of the Jinchuuriki and other ninja. Time was his as ally he had been kicked out of the mountainside cave he had created shortly after dawn and told "Don't come back until sunset" Kiyomi had been strict with that order.

He saw his prey make a ninety degree turn and dart towards the borders. Naruto flared his gills quickly and ascertained a picture of everything within a four mile radius. "It seems there are three Iwa ninja hugging the cliff side on the Kumo side of the border, this should be entertaining" Naruto saw the three chuunin stop the Iwa nin and begin to converse nothing said mattered to the blond demon he would get what he wanted and nothing less.

Before long the Iwa ninja drew kunai and started pelting the area only for the Kumo trio to swat them out of the air with quick sword swipes. "This is your last warning Iwa nin leave peacefully-" Samui said and Karui cut in "Or you will leave in pieces" the red head leveled her sword to the enemy.

"Iwa never retreats get them" The masked Iwagakure shinobi started their hand signs. Three individual cries of **"Doton: Doryūdan "**, **"Doton: Doryūsō"** and** "Doton: Doryū Taiga"** the dusty dry ground quickly changed into slippery mud while a large brown dragon emerged from the soggy ground. While team Samui was busy trying to avoid the dragon and keep balance on the mud they forgot about the third jutsu. As Karui landed on the mud and brandished her sword ready to charge into battle a sharp spire of rock shot from beneath her narrowly dodging it and while it missed the original target of skewering her it still tore open a good sized chunk from her kidney.

Karui screamed out while the blood poured from her arteries and veins. Quickly forming up Samui and Omoi took hold of her arms and hid as Karui tried to stem the blood flow "Gah its not stopping, I don't think I will make it guys" the red head spoke through clenched teeth while her clothes and hands were drenched in blood.

"Dont say that we will get you out alive, if you die who will keep me in line. I could be stuck rambling and the enemy would get the drop on me you need to be there to stop me Karui" Omoi was nearing tears as he heard his closest friend and secret crush bleeding behind him.

"Heh Omoi it sounds like you need me as a wife to keep you focused" Karui could feel her head getting light.

Omoi wiped his eyes with his wrist "Only if you make it out of this alive Karui. you need to hang on"

Now of all the things Karui expected her friend to say she never expected him to ask for an engagement "Omoi your always exaggerating, you two need to escape I can hold them off long enough for you guys to escape"

Samui was silent throughout the touching moment feeling no need to intrude on their exchange until now "I'm sorry Omoi she is right, by the blood loss so far and speed of taking her with us the Iwa nin would easily catch up. We must escape and warn the nearest outpost"

With few options left Omoi conceded "Fine but I am staying with Karui to make sure you get a good head start"

Samui was always the cold calculating woman who never let anything shake her while keeping a balanced head to make tough decisions as the leader of her team and only friends. But at the prospect of losing those she considered siblings even her eyes were moistening "Fine Omoi, Karui do all you can to live through this" Taking Karui cheeks in her palms "I always thought of you as a little sister" and with that she kissed the crown of her head "and you my brother Omoi" kissing his head as well.

"Be safe Samui Kumo needs you" with those words Samui jumped from their hiding spot and broke into a dead sprint for the nearest outpost just a couple miles away. When the Iwa nin caught sight of the blonde woman escaping they began pursuit only to be stopped by the bleeding Karui leaning against Omoi "Where do you think you bastards are going we aren't done with you yet" the bloodied woman yelled.

"You Kumo nin don't know when your beat, if you just play dead we will let you live" The half masked Iwa squad leader spoke.

"That was a pathetic lie whatever you have planned you wouldn't leave us alive" Omoi said plainly while he unsheathed his sword.

The leader of the Tsuchi nin laughed "you caught me, so much for the easy way boys" The three Iwa ninja quickly vanished from their spots to appear in front of the duo preventing them from keeping anonymity.

Swinging kunai the rock nin trio apparently had taken lessons from Konoha because their teamwork was near flawless swiping and ducking letting the next person swipe while cycling through patterns of attack. Omoi and Karui were doing alright when it began they had a reach advantage keeping their opponents at bay. Slowly but surely the two versus three duel wore on the sword wielding duo, numerous shallow slices and stabs littered Omoi and he had taken what hits he could for Karui to keep her alive.

**"Doton: Doryūheki"** One of the ninja shouted. The wall erupted from the earth but instead of it forming between them it burst from beneath the Kumo duo launching them into the air for a harsh landing.

Omoi breathed heavily as he watched the blue skies _"If I die here the Raikage would be so angry he would take it out on the nearest buildings and with Kumo rebuilding from his rampage Iwa would attack and cause the next shinobi war. But then again if I die here...I wouldn't have to worry anymore."_ Obviously Omoi had became delusional with the lack of blood and his injuries. Karui on the other hand was no longer coherent to anything around her.

"Kill them and lets catch that last one before she can alert more" The leader popped a soldier pill while his subordinate raised a kunai to end the short lives of the injured couple.

The ninja weapon of choice was stopped in a shower of blood as the busty blonde Samui severed the Iwa ninja's hand and came around with a diagonal slice with her sword killing him by decapitation.

Taking labored shallow breaths Omoi caught sight of his savior "Samui what are you doing get out of here you should of gotten help"

Samui stood her unflinching glare focused on the enemy "I would rather die with my friends then live without them" with that she charged.

Her Tanto gleamed in the sunlight as she flashed her quick sword strikes. Her arcing swings kept he Iwa ninja at bay.

**CLANG **These Iwa ninja were trained well to counter swords as the captain had stop the blade during her weakest strike right at the beginning of an upswing. With Samui's blade stalled the second man flipped over his captain for a heel drop, abandoning her locked weapon for an escape was the only viable option to avoid the skull crushing blow.

Disarmed and out numbered she brandished dual kunai to combat the precise duo "Come now Kumo ninja can we not be civil and work this out, you three don't have to die here today. Simply let us do our mission and you can leave" Apparently these ninja were not friends as she had just beheaded one and they barely flinched.

While still holding the kunai across her body ready to strike she responded "And what is your mission that you have to be in Kumo territory?"

Straightening his posture "We are here to ransack the border farming towns to expand Iwa territory to feed our growing country"

Narrowing her eyes further Samui spat out "You will never take our land!"

By the creasing around his cloth mask it was plain he was frowning "That is unfortunate I do not revel in killing but my country needs the agriculture"

Before Samui knew what had happened the man she was speaking to turned to earth and crumbled to the ground and the real one rose from beneath her and plunged his kunai into her soft stomach.

She was beyond stunned to do anything past simply trying to fill her weakening lungs with air. As Samui stood there bleeding the Iwa nin closed his eyes and murmured a prayer under his breath.

_The tao that can be told_  
><em>is not the eternal Tao.<em>

_The name that can be named_  
><em>is not the eternal Name.<em>

_The unnameable is the eternally real._

_Naming is the origin_  
><em>of all particular things.<em>

_Free from desire, you realize the mystery._  
><em>Caught in desire, you see only the manifestations.<em>

_Yet mystery and manifestations_  
><em>arise from the same source.<em>

_This source is called darkness._  
><em>Darkness within darkness.<em>  
><em>The gateway to all understanding<em>

Sliding the kunai from her flesh he spun for a quick slice across the throat.

**Thud**

Looking at the appendage that materialized before his weapon it was a pale arm that had stopped his kunai. Following the length of the arm he looked into the deep pools of blood staring into his soul. Taking in the presence of Naruto the Iwa ninja saw the out stretched wings looking like something from a nightmare and the chiseled body. Before the captain even knew what had happened he found his head in the iron grip of the blond demon. quickly he felt his strength leave him till he lacked the strength to stand and flopped to the ground when released.

With the stolen knowledge and memories Naruto called out "Kizuki take captain Fujiwara, your deceased partner and return to your camp"

Startled by this man who had appeared and simply disabled his superior so easily Kizuki followed the orders and ran with the squad under his arms.

Once Kizuki was out of sight Naruto turned his sights to the woman behind him bleeding from the large stab wound to her stomach and blood seeping from her mouth as she gasped for air.

Samui laid on the ground staring into the bright sun feeling her life slipping away each second. Her view of the sun was blocked by a large winged silhouette who spoke to her "Do you wish to live a life of servitude or die and fade into the darkened pages of history?"

_"Without my friends I have nothing in life, but I fear what I will find in death" _Samui thought to herself. Lifting her bloodied hand she reached out to him in a silent plea for help.

He watched the woman lay on the ground and reach for him, taking that as his answer he called upon the distant youkai of his eternal demoness and familiar purple hue sprang to life around his hands and dance across his skin. Placing his large clawed hand across the bleeding wound his purple youkai began to spread over her skin like a creeping moss. The escaped blood sizzled off her skin and clothes till she was in pristine condition once again.

The wound closed and her body returning to normal he began to skim her knowledge such as important Kumo events, jinchuuriki identities, and even her own bra size was some of the things she deemed important. Last but not least he witnessed her hidden emotions for her deceased friends holding each other in death.

Shaking his head of the sadness Naruto felt for them he used his power to shift her deceased friends to the base of the nearby cliff and sunk their bodies into the rock and used one of her memories to carve out a image. Standing immortalized in stone Team Samui stood together(1)

* * *

><p>(1) it is the Narutopedia picture of the team<p>

As i said at the beginning of the chapter is was merely a teaser to tell everyone that i am still alive and continuing this story but work comes before pleasure so i hope everyone liked it.

**Read and Review**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	15. Plans and Seduction

(A/N) so we find ourselves at the beginning of another chapter and what a glorious chapter i have in store for my clever followers. So work is awesome bought me a new car and saving for a new place to live, thought i would let ya'll know im doing good and when life is going good chapters flow faster.

On a sad note I put my dog down after a month of him having cancer im gonna miss the little beggar staring at me pleadingly with his saucer like brown eyes while i eat my food. Fuck im gonna miss my little cuddle buddy.

R.I.P Buddy the Boston Terrier 8/12/1999 - 8/26/2011

If you guys want to see his handsome face i changed my profile pic to him before he had cancer. He died at a ripe old age of 12

Read and Review cause they make my heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p>The sun blazing across the sky heating the ground below and illuminating the darkness. Naruto enjoyed the warm sunshine as he sailed towards the Iwa camp Fujikawa's squad had set up. Lazily flapping his wings Naruto cruised with the currents watching for landmarks to direct him.<p>

Held gently within his arms Samui stirred from her sleep to see the blood red eyes of Naruto staring back "Good to see you are awake Samui Komatsu."

"Kyah!" a swift palm strike to the chin was all Naruto got.

Finding little amusement in the weak blow he dropped his arms and let the woman plummet to earth. For miles around the high pitched screaming could be heard as Samui's usual stoic attitude was forgotten in favor of the gap that was quickly getting smaller before she went splat.

"Ahhhhhh!" eyes closed tightly the only thing Samui could hear apart from her voice was the whipping winds rushing past her. Suddenly the winds stopped but her screaming persisted.

Naruto had caught the terrified kunoichi long before she hit the ground but her shrill cries continued, shaking her sharply she stopped and looked wide eyed into his eyes once more. Samui drew her arm back once again to strike the man but she looked out to see only clouds and the distant ground below staring back at Naruto only this time she was fixated not on his entrancing eyes but his Gothic bone wings giving off mighty flaps to keep them aloft the skies.

Samui was terrified this man had _wings_ no man should have wings he was an abomination, a terror, a...demon. "Put me down!" her struggling began.

Not risking killing the woman he had just saved he folded his wings and they turned into a nose dive towards earth. Samui gripped Naruto tightly as she saw them near the forested area below and just as they met the tree tops the demon's wings spanned out and caught wind halting their speed almost instantly. Landing softly on the ground he released his hold on the woman and she immediately darted into the forest.

Samui ran and jumped as fast as she could towards Kumo when a shout of "**Tsubasakiri**" rang out and all the trees around her gave way and fell to the ground. The Kunoichi landed on the ground and looked around for at least a hundred yards in every direction had been clear cut not a tree stood. Samui watched the crouched Naruto fold his wings and stand after releasing a forest devastating jutsu.

"Now now why would you want to run?"

"Who are you?" she screamed at the calm shirtless Naruto.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a demon personified as a man."

The blond man stomped his foot into the dirt and a intricate earthen throne rose beneath him "Now please Tell me who _you_ are."

Once again she took off towards the treeline. As she neared the edge Naruto appeared floating gently aloft the ground in her path "It seems you are not one for pleasantries, but I have other things to do today so we will have to reschedule introductions for another time" a chop of the hand and she was out.

Placing the unconscious woman on his back Naruto took to the skies towards the small Iwa camp. Naruto's keen eyesight picked up the movements through the trees and identified the figure as the man he had scared off. Deciding on greeting the man the old fashioned way when he caught up to him.

_'fuck this is so bad, we failed the mission and lost Kenta Tsuchikage will not be pleased'_ Kizuki thought to himself. He held his captain in a fireman carry when the tree in front of him was struck by a lightning bolt and exploded spraying wooden shrapnel everywhere. Standing amongst the chunks of wood Naruto held Samui tightly.

"Greeting Kizuki I hope I didn't startle you." Naruto gave off a slight smile to indicate peaceful intentions but then again his exploding tree did not help.

Raising a kunai from his pocket Kizuki prepared to fight to the death. They stared at each other anticipating a movement that neither would make.

Naruto spoke breaking the tense silence "Don't worry if I had wanted you dead you would of exploded instead of the tree. I simply wish to speak with you."

Again those words did little to comfort the Iwa nin. With his hand shaking from fear or exhaustion Kizuki didn't know but he spoke tersely "Speak quickly then."

"I know of your mission to gain more land for agriculture and I have a solution to that problem." The blond demon said.

Stiffening at the mention of his mission and this solution Naruto spoke of Kizuki was intrigued "Anything you have to solve our problems has already been tried, Iwa had exhausted every option to enhance our lands but it is to desolate to support my people any longer, Tsuchikage saw that and we now take what we need to live."

Naruto gave him a large fanged smile "There is one option you have never seen." Dragging a barefoot across the ground a simple bush sprouted from beneath the dirt. "I control the elements as I see fit and can shape it to my will" as if to punctuate his mastery over the plants his small bush began to grow a variety of fruits not possible from a shrub.

"Now Kizuki I have a proposition for your Tsuchikage so if you would please lead the way."

Seeing the hesitation within the mans eyes Naruto added a threat to his request "You can take me to Iwa or I can rip the knowledge from your head before forcing each of your organs to exploded before your brain melts out through your ears." he ended it with predatory grin.

Kizuki's eyes widening were the only indication that the threat terrified him "Fine then lets go, the Tsuchikage should of received the missive of my failure he will be my team. You on the other hand make no sudden movements when we enter Iwa, your ability seems far to important to lose."

A laugh escaped Naruto's lips "Glad to know you care, now if you would show the way" gesturing with his hands for Kizuki to continue his journey said man jumped into action and moved towards his destination.

Miles away Naruto's lightning bolt was seen by four people who are looking for him.

Sasuke raised his eyes skyward "Did you guys see the flash of lightning?" before anyone could reply the sonic boom reached their ears.

"That was actual lightning to split the sound barrier, should we investigate Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was showing why her forehead was so large (to hold loads of useless information, rock hit rock make fire all I need know *caveman face*)

Nonchalantly closing his ever present novel "We would be crossing into Shimo territory but knowledge of who can create natural lightning could be useful."

Kakashi seemed to have a way to irritate Sakura as once again she was holding back using her strength to cripple him. Sakura pulled her gloves tight "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hm I suppose it would be interesting to meet a user more proficient in Raiton then myself" adjusting their course they unknowingly were on the trail of Naruto.

Back at the mountainside cave Between Shimo no kuni and Kaminari no Kuni

Twirling around Kiyomi was giving Mei a show of her new outfit "So Mei what do you think" stopping her movement she did a fierce pose one hand on her hip while she half turned towards her audience of one.

Mei's eyes traveled the form fitting clothing with an eye for detail the tanned hot pants hugged her tightly with the crisscrossing belts holding her finely crafted Jutte molded from youkai infused steel. Moving up her C-cup breasts held snugly beneath a laced up leather top that only served to cover her chest and left the smooth unblemished skin below visible. Mei's eyes continued to roam up and down the demoness' knee high stockings disappeared into leather steel capped boots and to top off the stupendous look a pale green cloak zipped up around Kiyomi's neck while the rest flowed down her back.(1)

Closing her opened mouth "It is amazing Kiyomi." was the only thing Mei could say.

"Excellent then I am sure to wow Naruto and get some more sexy time." a pink tinge spread across her cheeks while she thought about their first time a couple nights ago.

Mei's cheeks too blossomed a red hue as she remember the sounds she pleasured herself to. Beating down the blush she would never cross the demoness who could gut and spread her remains before she could blink.

"Oh what is this I see, Mei blushing from naughty thoughts now who could it be?" Kiyomi giggling as she pestered the mortal. "Come on Mei share who could cause such dirty thoughts." Kiyomi already knew from her mind reading powers but getting the woman to admit was so much more fun.

"It is nothing your look made me feel self-conscious is all." turning slightly to avoid looking into the pleading red eyes.

"Lying is such a bad habit Mei now are you going to tell me or should I drain the knowledge from you as Naruto would do?" Kiyomi pounced with outstretched arms to get hold of the yoton user who swiftly dodged to keep the secret.

"You wouldn't dare, only Naruto can do that right?" Mei sounded abhorred but from the look on her face you could tell it was all in good fun.

Kiyomi's angelic laughter reverberated off the cavern walls "You think Naruto didn't teach me how, It was the greatest thing he taught me. Now hold still." The game of cat and mouse continued on both using unparalleled agility and flexibility to dodge and evade.

Finally Kiyomi had 'cheated' and used her demonic powers to reshape the cave to trap the kunoichi's arms and legs "I've got you now." an evil chuckle passed her lips as her delicate hand neared Mei's face.

"Wait! stop! I'll tell you!" the yoton user screeched. Kiyomi raised an eyebrow in question to urge the answers she knew. She watched the woman lips move but barely a word escaped.

"I'm sorry Mei but I can't hear you, back to option one."

"Ok Naruto I said Naruto, after your night of _passion_ I couldn't stop thinking about him." now feeling vulnerable and exposed she turned her head.

Releasing the stone bindings Kiyomi giggled "Ha ha I already knew but getting you to say it was hard."

Mei's head snapped to look at the demoness "You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry you humans have such short lives and care to much of what others think."

"But I like your lover you don't feel threatened?"

Kiyomi brushed her stray hairs aside and gestured to her body "I am near perfect in every aspect of the physical sense, but Naruto is more then a physical man. I know I am his one he is my one and whatever happens he will never leave me, but perhaps he could use a number two." crossing the distance between them quickly.

Mei backpedaled quickly "What are you doing Kiyomi?"

"I just want to know what do you dream of Naruto doing to please you, does he drag his tongue across your sensitive skin like so?" Kiyomi poked her tongue out and slowly flicked her tongue up her neck.

Stricken both by thoughts of Naruto actually doing that and the soft tongue currently doing so "Ah Kiyomi s-stop that." weakly trying to push the demoness away.

"But Mei this is so much fun maybe Naruto could join us when he gets back"

Feeling hot under her clothes Mei tried to resist but Kiyomi made it very difficult "I-I don't know."

"Mmm unfortunately we can't continue" Kiyomi gave the woman a soft pinch on her nipples and turned towards the cave exit. "Naruto will have to decide if he likes you." Leaving the cave Kiyomi burst into flames to join Naruto wherever he was.

Mei sat extremely aroused and dazed she lazily touched her breasts through her dress _"Maybe there is a chance with Naruto after all."  
><em>

* * *

><p>(1) The picture of Kiyomi's new look on my profile it is Yuki Nagato's outfit from the Haruhi PS2 video game sold in Japan<p>

Ok i know this chapter was way over due but i just had to think of a way to continue to story without naruto simply dropping the hammer on everyone there are people who just want him to waltz in and crush everything but i need to build up for a greater fall muhahahaha

**Read and Review**

**Jay Frost OUT!**_  
><em>


	16. Encounters and the Deal

(A/N) Time skips will be happening in the next couple chapters since people want more action so i will usher the story line along and leave out some of the more pointless ideas i had ha ha.

unfortunately people there will be no homosexual intercourse. But if i do a threesome they would keep their hands to themselves I'm not that fond of girl/girl action, sorry to all of you pervs out there.

Also some people have PM'ed me about the descriptions of the Iwa ninja. They are wearing uniforms of black shinobi pants taped around the ankles with soft soled ninja tabi on their feet, pale brown flak jackets with black long sleeved shirts and cloth masks that leave only their eyes exposed

on an unrelated note I got 120k hits on Sept 20 2011! WOOHOO

I would like to thank every one of my lovely devoted fans who have stuck to my story and made it all happen!

Read and Review Cause they make me smile.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and his squad soon came upon the clearing Naruto created and jaws dropped at the devastation. "Kakashi-sensei who could possibly do something like this?" Sakura questioned.<p>

Aforementioned silver haired man knelt next to a fallen log and ran his fingers across the sheared wood. "I don't know who but it was wind chakra used to make these cuts." Standing up Kakashi saw the logs had all fell in a pattern pointing towards an epicenter of destruction. Rei came to the same conclusion and ran through to the center of the chaos. Standing in the place Naruto had stood an hour or so earlier his youkai left a powerful imprint and her necklace reacted.

"Kakashi Naruto did this." Rei said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Are you sure Rei?"

"I am certain, my necklace is responding." to emphasize she held the necklace out and everyone watched it vibrating in what you could call happiness if a semi-sentient object could feel.

Humming in satisfaction Kakashi smiled. "We have stumbled onto our objectives trail, this mission may not be a failure after all." lazily turning his eyes back to his book he spoke "Rei which direction does the necklace seem to react?"

Rei closed her eyes and held the pendant softly in her hands slowly she turned on the spot till she felt her jewel call out _"Master."_ pointing west bound the squad started sprinting. Forgotten was the quest for the lightning user but they were on the trail regardless.

With Naruto

The demon journeyed the cooling winds with Samui held in his arms until he felt _it_. Like a pull on his mind the wispy words echoed _"Master." _his jewel seemed to be very needy as it called to him regularly simply to be acknowledged and to replenish the minute youkai.

Kizuki was setting a grueling pace for any shinobi sadly Naruto was something more and lazily soared above the treetops keeping a eye on where he was headed.

The blond demon continued to watch the ninja below him push on while carrying the exhausted Fujikawa "Kizuki you are slowing down what is the problem?"

Common sense fought with him to ask for help from the demon but pride as a capable ninja refused to allow it, in the end pride won "There is no problem." he said gruffly between his deep breathing.

Laughing at the stubbornness of people Naruto let his transformation progress and his human feet changed into sharpened talons "You're right there is no problem." like a raptor of the sky his talons gripped the unconscious Fujikawa and he lifted him from the grip of his guide. Effortlessly dodging stationary obstacles Naruto flew up. Once again above the treeline with another passenger.

Breathing a sigh of relief at no longer carrying his heavy captain, Kizuki turned his eyes skyward "What are you called?"

"I am Naruto of the Mazoku"

Assuming talking to the demon would make time fly he question further "Why are you carrying the Kumo nin captain killed?"

"She is not dead only unconscious I had healed the minor wound she had." Naruto retorted.

The skills and abilities preformed by this demon baffled Kizuki, not only can he create natural lightning but he healed a fatal wound that he called 'minor'. This person was everything Iwa could of wished for to raise it to a glorious future. "You're an incredible individual Naruto Tsuchikage will be pleased to hear your willingness to help Iwa."

"My aid comes at a steep price as your Tsuchikage will learn, but my solution will prove to be of greater value."

Not knowing of what a demon could possibly want Kizuki left that train of thought. "The sun is setting I will make camp and continue in the morning."

Kizuki landed on the dirt with a soft thud while Naruto soundlessly touched down. Laying Fujikawa face up his talons vanished back into human feet "Tomorrow I will take us directly to Iwagakure no Sato."

Kizuki laughed at him "Iwa is still four days travel on foot, even at your speeds it would still be at least two."

"You assume to know of my limits and abilities." Feeling for his pendant Naruto guesstimated its distance and ETA. "We will encounter a squad of ninja early tomorrow and after I want to speak with your leader." staring eastward he could feel his jewel moving towards him "I have humored your methods but mine will be faster."

"How do you know a squad of ninja will be here, you set this up to have me captured and reveal weakness' of Iwa!" Kizuki was going into a hysteric fit thinking of capture.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Remember what happened to your captain, I could exhaust you before you knew what to do."

Kizuki vividly remembered Fujikawa simply falling over exhausted after Naruto got a hold of him "Oh right...But how do you know a squad will be here?" hoping to learn a little more from the powerful being.

"One of them posses' a jewel that has been empowered and continually calls to me and my youkai to replenish itself."

"So you always know where they are?"

Laying Samui on the grass Naruto summoned up roots of the surrounding plants to restrain her limbs "I only know where the wearer of the necklace is since she cannot remove it."

"Oh why can't she remove it?" Kizuki had set up his tent against a sturdy tree and set Fujikawa inside.

"Because it doesn't want to leave her." His mastery over plants was displayed as a Cherry blossom tree rose from the dirt growing and leaving a large hollowed out section for Naruto and Samui to sleep in.

Before Kizuki could question further the area was bathed in a bright red orange as flames exploded behind Naruto. Already feeling the familiar other half of himself Kiyomi was revealed beneath the fire as she latched onto his arm. "I wondered where you had wandered off to Naruto" observing her surroundings she saw the tensed man watching her with a kunai ready. Her eyes settled on the restrained form of Samui "You picked up another one Naruto, am I not enough for you." her eyes watered taking on a scared expression.

Naruto may not be able to feel emotions the way Kiyomi could but he felt like apart of him had died when she gave him those wide eyes. "What, no Kiyomi you're all I ever need or want. She was dying I saved her and couldn't leave her laying on the ground."

Turning to face Kizuki the demoness said "leave I have much to say to Naruto" the Iwa nin knowing not to defy the woman quickly took a sprint through the trees "That is why she is restrained, because you saved her?"

Scrambling for a reason but Naruto had none. He simply did it "Samui tried to run and I stopped her, that's why she is restrained." Turning his head away not willing to look into Kiyomi's eyes.

"Then why did you not just let her leave?"

"Because she knew more of Kumo."

Giving him a steady stare "Then take her knowledge and leave her or kill her."

"I can't"

"Can't or won't Naruto?"

"Why does this matter to you Kiyomi?"

"You're picking up these mortals left and right and you think this shouldn't matter!"

"I just can't kill her."

"Why not."

"Because I can't kill myself!"

Standing looking at the demon who was once cold and heartless, a demon who brutally murdered thousands of innocents before. Kiyomi could sense his emotions were muddled on this matter. "Naruto what is this really about?"

Naruto's eyes were blood shot and tears were being held back "It all started back when I killed that woman back in Makyo it was in rage and it was a blur but I slaughtered her family mercilessly. Both of her small children saw me eat their father, they ran and never felt me end their lives." The blond demon's body shook with muscles spasms as he tried to control his breathing "I felt terrible but the euphoric high afterward washed away the pain. I couldn't stop myself, I tried justifying it all for revenge and I knew it was wrong but it didn't stop me." Naruto closed his eyes to try and push back the memories as tears finally dropped from his lashes. "I lost myself to the feelings and no longer cared, when I forced myself on you it brought me some semblance of my humanity back. I gave you half of everything I had taken so you would be able to fight me back if I ever tried again."

Kiyomi felt her insides twist and turn as she listened to her love retell his memories and emotions. "Shh it's alright Naruto." circling her slender arms around his large body she hugged him tightly trying to stop herself from breaking into a sobbing mess as well to comfort him.

"After each demon killed I would take everything they knew and felt into myself to never forget. It became like a nightmare their cries of terror and pain as I ended their lives only being in the euphoric state silenced their screams." Holding his lover her continued letting his emotions flow "I used everything I knew to kill everyone I saw. The men would try and resist till I had caused so much pain they would simply lay while I consumed them. Woman screamed themselves silent, children were no different. I would begin to eat them while they were alive it made the high last longer. I felt nothing other then desire to suppress what I had done but it only got worse."

Naruto hid his face into her crimson hair wetting it with his tears. Finding her voice Kiyomi spoke "Naruto you are not alone I am here with you. I can help you bear some of this if you let me."

Naruto opened his teary eyes and looked into the equally waterlogged eyes of his love "I do not want you to see the terrible things I have done."

The demoness laughed lightly "I did not fall in love with your past, I fell in love with you here and now. Nothing can change my love."

Foreheads touching as Naruto's eyes focused on hers discerning if she really wanted him to share his burden. He found nothing other then love and determination in her ruby stare "If this is what you want Kiyomi I will let you know." leaning his face forward her claimed her supple lips in a searing kiss and youkai began to flare between them. Like dancing fire it skipped across their skin leaving not a trace. Naruto ended the kiss and as he pulled away like a river flowing from his mouth into her his memories flew. A fast pace slide show began in her mind showing everything from their time entering Makyo to their exit. Three years of terror, desperation and thousands upon thousands of years worth of information taxed Kiyomi greatly and when it was done she collapsed into her loves arms. A few tears escaped her eyes for the many deceased.

"I love you Naruto now and forever." Slowly her eyes closed and she fell asleep in his arms

Naruto laid beneath his gnarled tree with Kiyomi upon his chest whimpering softly in her sleep. Kizuki returned to the camp minutes later and quickly entered his tent, he would need his energy for the incoming ninja.

Morning came quickly for Samui and she awoke to find herself bound and her captor laying next to her. Doing a mental check for any aches or pains between her legs she felt nothing and gave a sigh of relief that nothing had happened. Twisting her hands back and forth the roots slipped up her hand, she quickly untied her ankles and pulled a kunai from a pocket within her skirt. Raising it up to slay the blond demon before he or the woman sleeping on him woke she stabbed for his temple. Red iris' snapped open and a muscled hand caught her kunai before throwing her backwards. Naruto roused Kiyomi from his chest and he rose to face Samui.

"I bring you back from death's clutches and you repay my kindness by attempting to kill me?" And like the lightning he created the day before Naruto flashed upon her and had lifted her by the throat.

"I should kill you now." His eyes lowered and focused on Kiyomi sitting on the dirt watching with sharp eyes. "But I can't." lowering Samui to her feet Naruto stepped back and gestured to the surrounding trees.

"Leave if you must but I cannot kill you."

Samui's eyes darted back and forth between her captor and freedom _"Maybe he is only seeing if I will run before he stops me again. He is defiantly fast enough to catch me like before."_

"Why are you letting me go now?"

Naruto looked into Kiyomi's eyes that now shared the same burden as he. "Because I changed my mind."

Taking a chance Samui lowered her knife and knelt on the ground "You asked who I was, I am Samui Komatsu of Kumogakure no Sato. Rank Jonin leader of my t-team." Talking about her friends gone from this world was difficult since she hasn't had time to come to terms with it.

Picking up on her thoughts about the deceased he supplied some words to console her "Do not worry for your friends I had taken care of their burial and marked their site, when there is time I can take you to see it."

Smiling slightly at the kindness this stranger had shown she bowed her head in gratefulness "Thank you...I never got your name."

"The name is Naruto of the Mazoku"

"Thank you Naruto for your kindness for the burial of my friends and healing me."

Waving off the woman Naruto turned his piercing eyes to eastward "Kumo will be worried over one of their Jonin missing you better be leaving Samui."

Nodding her head in agreement she stood and dusted her knees off. Turning to the trees Naruto grabbed her forearm and released her shortly leaving behind cursive writing for "King of the Mazoku" across her once unblemished skin. Looking at him questioningly the blond demon responded before she could ask.

"It is to contact me, when you are ready to visit them focus on the writing and call to me I will hear you."

Once again nodding she leapt into the trees and vanished amongst the branches.

It was then Kizuki awakened from sleep and stumbled out of his tent to give an exaggerated stretch and yawn before rubbing his eyes. "So when is this squad of ninja supposed to arrive?"

Feeling the jewel close her gave an estimate "They will arrive in a minute or so."

Kizuki nodded and began absently checking his gear and dismantling the tent and hiding the awake and mumbling Fujikawa.

Naruto finally turned his eyes to his beautiful lover sitting on the ground holding a hand out for her to stand he hoisted Kiyomi to her feet. Finally taking in the lithe barely clothed form of his love he had to comment "You look amazing Kiyomi why the change in clothes?"

The demoness did a little spin to show off each tightly hugged curves "Well I thought since we would be traveling more and engaging in more physical battles now I would need some clothes to fight in."

Naruto chuckled lightly "And I'm sure it had nothing to do with how sexy you look in those shorts now does it?" to punctuate it question he grabbed a nice handful of her bum while wrapping an arm around her lower back.

Giggling softly "Maybe it does." Kiyomi captured Naruto's lips in a hot kiss. While the demons enjoyed their moment it was sadly ended by the Konoha squad passing the treeline and landing before them.

Breaking off their heated actions Naruto turned his now cold fury filled crimson eyes to the ninja. "Ah so Konoha sends my old team how...thoughtful." Naruto's wings appeared in a haze of black mist to further intimidate them.

Rei was the first to get her voice back from seeing him in person "Naruto-nichan"

Kakashi spoke up "Are you Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto laughed at the question "You ask foolish questions, everyone knows Naruto Namikaze died three years ago by the hand of his own father."

"Then who are you?"

Pointing to himself the demon would humor them "I am whats left, Naruto Mazoku."

Kakashi crinkled his mask indicating a smile "So it is you Naruto glad we found you. Minato-sensei has called you back to Konoha."

Sneering at the request "I would never set foot in the place unless to reduce it to ashes."

Sakura decided to open her large mouth and dictate "Naruto stop being an idiot and come back to Konoha quietly. It wouldn't look good if we brought you back in chains." tightening her black gloves to signify her strength.

Naruto stared blankly at her "You must be delusional you believe you could tire, let alone subdue me."

Sakura was easily goaded into proving him wrong. Charging forward she swung her fist into his chest hoping to break a few ribs and incapacitate him. Naruto watched as Sakura built chakra up in her fist for a mighty blow but he simply drained it leaving only her natural strength behind the punch. All watched with bated breath once it was clear Naruto had no intention of dodging.

THUD.

Sakura's fist landed squarely on his chest and he stood unamused with her touching him. A strong backhand blew the girl back into her squad. "Anymore pitiful attempts?" he watched the three left standing all confused on how someone stood up to her earth shattering techniques.

"Come now Naruto if you come to Konoha I am sure your father will explain his actions" Kakashi's eye closing with another smile.

"Don't worry Kakashi I will come to Konoha eventually but it will be to put my hand through his chest and squeeze his heart till it pops like a balloon." Naruto swiftly turned with Kiyomi in his arms to leave but the chirping of thousands filled his ears.

"I am authorized to use force to bring you back and I don't like failing my missions." The chidori danced in Kakashi's fingers.

Ushering Kiyomi to the side Naruto turned to face the foolish mortals. "Then come so I may destroy you."

Rushing towards each other Naruto met the lightning jutsu with a open hand. The famous jutsu did nothing the demonic flesh and flickered out of existence with no chakra to power it. "You're weak Kakashi, now die." In Naruto's hand the very same chidori sprung to life and he plunged his fist through Kakashi's right lung. Tossing the stunned Jonin to the ground his youkai evaporated the blood from his arm.

"Are you next Sasuke? It has been a while since we last fought, it can be lightning to lightning this time." Naruto held his hand out the flash of lightning and percussive force of thunder followed.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into the pure electrical energy that arced from the outstretched hand of the demon. The smell of Ozone filled the air and the lightning dug trenches and burned everything it touched. The Uchiha started to sweat heavily it seemed Naruto was the lightning user, and his mastery was far above anything he thought possible.

Naruto swiped his had across the clearing and the element bent to his will. Large streams of energy cut across the clearing Sasuke barrel rolled under a few arcs and grabbed the bleeding Kakashi and disoriented Sakura to hide behind a tree. Peaking from his safety Sasuke saw Rei just stood still staring wide eyed into the power. The lightning coursed towards Rei but as each arc neared her it simply froze, like time had stopped the electricity hovered mid air not fluctuating an inch.

Slowly the power retreated into the waiting hand of Naruto who closed his fist forcing the energy out of sight. "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you Rei." vanishing in speed he appeared behind her "I can't harm my little sister."

Pushing her hair aside Naruto placed his hand on her neck and gave her the same mark he bestowed upon Samui. "If you are in trouble focus on the lettering and call for me I will come."

Appearing again this time next to Sakura "I always hated you Sakura now I will take your future." grabbing her head he found the sliver of the deity and pulled it from her body taking every ounce of chakra with it. "Your medical knowledge and jutsu are useless Sakura, wallow in despair forever." along with her chakra he stole knowledge. Jutsu she has seen, the techniques of Konoha, Tsunade's own teachings were his now. Grabbing Sasuke before he could move Naruto took everything, Jutsu, ideas, and even the ever coveted Sharingan was now his, Kakashi was next in line.

Leaving the trio slumped against the tree unconscious Naruto returned to the waiting embrace of Kiyomi "I didn't know you could take the shard out of humans without killing them."

Taking a deep breath Naruto responded "Neither did I just felt like a suitable revenge against her and did it."

Turning slightly he saw his sister still shell shocked from his elemental abilities. "I'm sorry I injured your squad Rei, making it back to Konoha will be a chore."

Finally blinking her eyes Rei scanned to area to see everything was torn and burned up. Seeing her team lying against the tree she rushed to check their vitals. Both Sakura and Sasuke were fine but Kakashi was bleeding out heavily, utilizing her novice skills in healing she regrew the severed blood vessels and bandaged the hole up as best she could.

Standing Rei saw Naruto once again locking lips with the unknown woman. Seeing her team surviving for the moment she would learn more of her brother. "Naruto-ni who is this woman?"

Parting from his demoness he put on a smile "This is my love Kiyomi the-" he cast a sidelong glance at her and she nodded her head "-Previous Kyuubi."

"Charmed to meet you Rei Namikaze."

Rei never expected her own forgotten brother to be in love with the strongest Bijuu. "I thought she was sealed inside of you and father's seal forced you to become one spirit!"

"Believe me that was true and it all would of become reality but Minato broke his deal to the Gods."

"But- but how is that possible he did as they had told him."

Naruto gestured to himself "Well as you can see they lied, or he never read the fine print."

Before Rei could ask more questions Naruto cut her off "Unfortunately sister I have other business to attend to. Give father my dearest regards and that I will come for him." Looking to the three unconscious ninja laying against the tree "As for your teammates I think my amulet would come in handy." Snapping his fingers the blue youkai began to cover her body. Once it had fully engulfed her skin it expanded and grew mighty wings, she now looked like a female blue fire version of Naruto, Gothic bone wings and all.

Rei never knew the youkai could do this, the fire filled her with strength and warmth. "This is incredible Naruto how are you doing this?"

Naruto laughed at her question "It is my youkai I can manipulate it as I please, now take your team and return home. I will continue to supply the youkai for two days to hold that form so fly fast."

"Wait I can FLY!"

"Of course you can fly that's what wings are for."

Rei tested it by slowly flexing her wings then giving a flap and lifting off the ground. "Oh my God this is awesome thank you Naruto." She turned and grabbed hold of the sturdiest clothing which was the purple rope belt on Sasuke, flak jacket for Kakashi, and the medical belt of Sakura. Holding all three was like lifting feathers such was the strength given by youkai. Taking a run she started flapping her wings and lifted of the ground unbalanced. As she flew upwards Naruto saw that she wasn't going to clear the tree tops. Rei gave a mighty flap and she lifted just above the foliage, sadly the unconscious trio broke through branches and leaves.

Watching his fly out of sight he turned back to Kiyomi "Sorry for ignoring you Sweetie."

Waving off his apology Kiyomi gave him a kiss "So what did you learn from them dear?"

Briefly leafing through what he learned "Kakashi had many jutsu I can change, But oddly enough Sakura had what I think is the greatest of the three."

The demoness rolled her eyes "And what is that?"

"The knowledge to keep someone alive after loss of vital organs."

Laughing quietly Kiyomi knew exactly why that would be his favorite.

Shortly after Kizuki broke through the brush. "Alright I'm here when are the ninja going to be her-." looking around the area he saw everything had be damaged in someway, from the dirt being vaporized and leaving behind glass filings, or the smoking gouges cut deeply into the trees.

"Sadly you missed all the fun I sent them away."

Eying the destruction the ninja imagined what could happen to Iwa if they crossed him. "Ha ha it's alright I'll get the next group." _"Note to self: remind Tsuchikage to be generous to this demon"_

"Go get Fujikawa and I will take us to the border of Iwa"

Kizuki nodded his head in acceptance as he took one final glance at the area and could see blood pooled in some spots. Kizuki came back with Fujikawa's arm draped over his shoulder. "We're ready. How are you taking us that far?"

Naruto simply answered "Shunshin."

Fujikawa spoke for the first time "Impossible you cant travel that far with Shunshin."

Putting on a scholarly look the blond demon looked at the man "Fujikawa explain to me how the technique works."

"Shunshin works by taking a mass and accelerating the rate the atoms vibrate enabling a ninja to pass through solid objects like water, At the same time our bodies can move at near undetectable speeds. By utilizing chakra we hold our molecules together while exceeding the bodies limits. The further the mass is taken the needed chakra grows exponentially to hold the person together. We could destabilize and our bodies would simply dissipate."

Naruto closed his eyes pleased this man had a very firm grip on a essential ninja skill through science. "You are correct, now explain what would happen if Shunshin was not limited by chakra."

"Then the only limit a person could have was the destination and not ending up stopping in the middle of an object."

Naruto laughed loudly "Then pray nothing has changed outside Iwa." Before either ninja could dissuade him from taking such radical actions he placed his hands onto both and Kiyomi hung on to his chest.

The next two minutes were a blur of green and brown as their bodies warped and passed through every object. These men were the first humans to experience a Shunshin that lasted longer then one second. Suddenly the moving stopped and everything came into focus, they were at the gate of Iwagakure. The four people just traversed a three to four day journey in a matter of minutes. Before celebrations could occur both Iwa ninja threw up and began to dry heave over the bile splattered dirt.

Quickly the group was surround by dozens of ninja weapons drawn dressed identically to Kizuki. From their position on the ground Kizuki began waving his arms trying to swallow and stave off the attack. Finally getting breath into his lungs he shouted "I am a child of Iwa come to see the Father." Immediately after the secret phrase was spoken all the weapons were retracted and the ninja parted for an old man to approach.

"Ah Kizuki, Fujikawa I am glad you made it back, I am sorry to here about Kenta." the white haired man said.

Bowing his head Kizuki "He will be missed. The mission was a failure but we may-" He was cut off as the Tsuchikage raised his hand.

"Tell me the details of the mission during the debriefing, someone take Fujikawa to be treated." The man was carted off to be checked out and recover. Turning to the demonic pair the Tsuchikage eyeballed them. "And who might you two be, Kizuki never mentioned company."

Tilting his head in acknowledgment Naruto introduced himself and Kiyomi "We are Naruto and Kiyomi Mazoku, I was the reason your ninja failed their mission." Before the old man could speak he continued. "But I come bearing something worth so much more." Slowly a single tree sprouted from the barren ground and it bore only one plump ripened peach that stressed the young branches. "Go ahead and try the fruit to authenticate."

Tentatively the Tsuchikage plucked the fruit. Taking a bite the sugary juices exploded over his tongue tasting better then anything they had ever imported. "Incredible." the old man quickly devoured the rest of the fruit. "Come let us converse in a more private setting." turning on his heel he walked through the opened gates with the ninja only steps behind him.

"Kiyomi you should go get Mei we will be staying here for a while and I am sure she is getting antsy being alone."

"Of course Naruto-kun." she seductively kissed his cheek before going up in flames.

Catching up with the group Naruto continued to follow. Most of the accompanying ninja had peeled off from the group and vanished into the shadows but three had continued to escort them. The group entered a large stone building that would make many people in the masonry trade drool at the sight of it. Climbing the stairs they finally came to ornate doors, "Please come inside."

Slowly the Tsuchikage took his seat in a high backed chair. "Excuse me I never introduced myself. I am Onoki Tsuchikage of Iwagakure." before anyone could interject he looked to Kizuki "Now where did you find this remarkably gifted man?"

Laughing lightly Kizuki shook his head "Actually Lord Tsuchikage he found us while in the midst of our mission." Kizuki explained in detail how he intercepted the killing blow for the kumo nin and incapacitated Fujikawa before telling him to flee. Filling in blanks between with Naruto's amazing abilities with healing along with the generated lightning strike. Kizuki emphasized heavily on the damage done by his jutsu to subtly caution Onoki.

With the tale finally over Onoki turned to Naruto "So you wish to employ your skills to solve our agriculture problems."

"That is correct."

Stroking his thin white beard he eyed the demon "I know you wish to have something in return for your services, name your price and I will see what I can do to accommodate you."

"In return for hundreds upon thousands of acres of sustainable farmlands I ask only for your Jinchuuriki or more specifically the Bijuu they contain."

The Tsuchikage's eyes narrowed "And what would a demon such as yourself need with the Bijuu?"

Not bothered at all by the stare he was receiving Naruto responded "Technically I am a Bijuu myself but I have something they lack which makes me more powerful then the defeated Kyuubi, Intelligence. Now as for why I want them well they don't belong to this world and I will do you a service by removing them."

Onoki leaned back into his chair "Your offer is enticing but the Bijuu have been part of the Elemental countries Balance since we could seal them, to fend off other Jinchuuriki we need one of our own."

Accepting his reasoning Naruto came at it from another angle "How many ninja is a jinchuuriki worth, Twenty? Forty? Eighty?" Naruto referenced to his vegetation mastery "With your people strong, healthy, and multiplying from my help you could fend off any Jinchuuriki with ease and still have plenty ninja to protect your lands from anyone." he decided to sweeten the deal before the old man had time to decide. "I will even give you the secret to Tsunade's super strength."

Now usually old men don't dream of the future since its pretty much downhill for them, but Onoki thought of a whole line of ninja armed with the incredible strength sundering the ground causing all invading enemies to flee from the shower of debris. Nearly drooling at the prospects he roused himself from the daze and surmised to a positive for the trade. "You make the offer far to good to pass up, I agree to your terms of service. Sadly both previous Jinchuuriki succumbed to their Bijuu and were killed. Both Bijuu are sealed within specially inscribed diamonds to contain them, I hope that doesn't inconvenience you."

A large smile made its way across Naruto's face at the news. "Absolutely not this is the best condition for what I do with them."

Reaching over the desk Naruto shook the old mans hand. "It seems we have come to a deal Onoki."

* * *

><p>WOOHOO 6k words put a lot of effort into this chapter hopefully everyone loves it cause I love it. Feel great to get this chapter out.<p>

**Read and Review**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	17. Timeskip Part 1

(A/N) So lots of people loved the first confrontation between Konoha and Naruto, i am glad for that. not much else to say about last chapter except that it was great ha ha.

Short authors note indeed.

Read and Review

* * *

><p>Two years have passed since Iwagakure accepted the help from Naruto and many things had happened across the elemental countries. Naruto himself changed after absorbing the four and five tails.<p>

_Flashback_

_Three days after making the deal, Onoki as a sign of faith in Naruto lead him to the diamonds used to house the Bijuu._

_"Right this way Naruto, we have them hidden beneath the city so until a jinchuuriki is found they are protected." the old man nimbly shuffled through the downward spiral cave._

_Silently following the Kage Naruto took in the low lit path. Many minutes passed during the quiet trek underground, their footfalls resounding off the earthen walls echoing further down the tunnel. Finally reaching the end of the pathway which was only large enough for one man to fit suddenly opened into a coliseum large enough to fit a creature of great size. In the center of the enormous cavern were two standing waist height pillars and upon each stood a diamond large enough to choke a horse with._

_Both demon and man stood before the sizable gems Naruto broke the silence. "May I take them now or wait till I have fulfilled my end of the bargain?"_

_Stroking the white goatee Onoki mulled over the decision. From the information Kizuki provided refusing the limitless demon would be foolish and why not keep Naruto happy and enjoy his stay in Iwa, never know when they could use a hand._

_"I see no reason to deny you what we agreed to take them as a show of faith."_

_Naruto thanked the Tsuchikage and laid his hands upon the container for Yonbi. Lifting the diamond from its setting he began to flow his youkai around the inscriptions probing it for a way to rip it open and drain Yonbi before it could react. Slowly the etched grooves made into the gem began to glow with the increasing amount of pressure Naruto was exerting onto the prison. Finally opening his eyes he found the release and took hold of the metaphorical edges and tore a hole through the seals and let the bijuu work to escape._

_Like a punctured bucket filled with water the crimson youkai sprang from the tiny hole made in the seal. As the youkai began to pool and reform Naruto began the process he had used to remove chakra from Sakura permanently. Roughly half of the youkai spilling out was filtered into Naruto and with Yonbi a being of pure energy its strength and size was diminished greatly._

_Fully escaped and reformed the once mighty hundred foot tall four tailed gorilla now stood at merely fifty feet and only harbored two tails.** "Roaaaar"** the powerful roar shook the cavernous walls._

_Yonbi's blood red eyes matching its fur blazed in enraged fury feeling its loss of strength** "Tiny Demon deal in things beyond you!"** Onoki had never heard the bijuu talk, it was all roaring and blazing lava that came forth from its mouth._

_"Onoki you may want to stand back." Naruto watched the aged man shuffle away from the corner of his eye. The Yonbi slammed a fist on Naruto hoping to kill him quick so he may take his power back, sadly not all things work in the simplest ways. The large appendage was stopped dead by the raised hand of Naruto. "You are no match for me Yonbi, half of your strength is already mine."_

_To prove the strength he had taken his mighty wings sprouted from his back but had a distinct change to them, along the bone that framed the wings now had deep glowing red grooves the made an intricate pattern to match the ones he already had covering his upper torso and arms. Two tails sprouted from his anthropomorphic body and the tails were tipped with wicked looking barbed spikes._

_ The ground split and shook from the unrestrained youkai pulsing off of Naruto. His face shifted into a snarl and the midnight black fur covered his skin, finally his size grew and grew until Naruto could now look down on the gorilla bijuu. Testing out his newly stolen sharingan his eyes took on three tomoe and swirled within his red orbs.  
><em>

_**"Come little ape and let me take the rest of you!"**_

_The titans clashed with primal fists caught by the finger like claws tipping Naruto wings. Naruto was handicapped within the confined space his wings could not fully stretch to get more leverage in his blows but his strength compensated._

_Yonbi allowed Naruto to hold his weight as he shifted a foot to grasp the throat of his attacker. Throwing the bijuu away Naruto avoided the foot and watched the tailed gorilla smack the ground with its fists and roaring to pump itself up._

_The beast charged forward throwing fists first meeting the thickened wings with a thud, pushing off the wings Yonbi threw itself over the defense and onto the back of Naruto._

_**"I got you now pathetic demon!"**_

_Wrapping his muscled legs around Naruto's chest and an arm around his neck the Yonbi prepared to force a separation between the bat demons head and the rest of his body. Feeling the tissues and ligaments strain to hold against the apes mighty strength Naruto lowered his body appearing to accept defeat. While the Yonbi was thinking of victory he failed to notice the low roof above._

_Smack!_

_Naruto had thrown his body into the ceiling with the Yonbi meeting head first with solid rock. The primate's grip loosened and Naruto swiped a wing across his back knocking the gorilla off and into the wall. Eying each other down the demons circled the room waiting for the next move. Quickly crossing the distance Yonbi slammed his shoulder into the defending wings hoping to off balance the bat and get behind Naruto's guard. Pushing the gorilla off his wings Naruto slammed his wings where the bijuu would of landed hand it not used a leg to tear into the stone walls and pull himself sideways. Once again the monsters met fist to fist.  
><em>

_Each strike sounded like thunder as flesh met flesh**. **The gargantuan beasts matched blow for blow, quickly tiring of the primates advantage of being able to strike and escape with all limbs Naruto decided to play dirty. Once again meeting each others defense Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned his razor fangs and bit down on the muscled gorillas arm taking a large chunk of flesh._

_**"Rooooar" **The walls shook with the primates pain filled screams as youkai began to fill in the wound._

_Not giving a moment of recovery Naruto swiped the Yonbi with his wings leaving a large bloody trail across his face blinding one eye. Onoki stood on the sidelines already knowing the outcome of the battle. From what he gathered Naruto would use every advantage be it fair or foul.  
><em>

_The Yonbi roared as he wiped his bleeding face trying to see out of the usable eye. **"You will not end me here demon" **Yonbi lunged forward seeking to grapple the throat of his enemy._

_The Yonbi stopped midair abruptly with a jolt. The gorilla lowered his arms and felt two prehensile tails punctured the toughened skin and were seen clearly exiting his back. Yonbi stared blankly at the things that would end his life, he ran his calloused hands over the appendages praying they were not really there. Slowly the enraged eyes softened and turned black with youkai no longer being surged through his body. The strength left the primate and turned his lone eye onto the sharingan wielding victor._

_Before the gorilla could pass on Naruto's face closed in to the ear of the Yonbi and quietly spoke to the gorilla. Onoki could not hear what was said but the defeated Bijuu curled his lip into a mock smirk before slumping forward dead. Naruto ripped his tails from the corpse and began to take everything of the demon._

(Author note: Naruto has perfected his absorption and no longer needs to drink of demon blood to take their strength he simply takes it from the body and since bijuu are held together by those pieces of the god without them the bodies are pure youkai to be drained by Naruto. It is the most efficient method reaping 100 percent of the power instead of the lower numbers by consuming and losing some of the blood and flesh._)_

Flashback end

Onoki left before Naruto could begin combating the Gobi but the tremors of battle were felt hundreds of feet above them in the city. Naruto emerged from the underground coliseum an hour later covered with many healing wounds but a triumphant smirk upon his face.

The Yonbi and Gobi power changed Naruto he became more relaxed and even more sarcastic. Kiyomi changed little from the power she and Naruto shared between them preferring to be calm and letting her love gather strength while she supported him.

Kiyomi knew Naruto was a strong warrior but he had one major weakness and that was his compassion, sure he had been merciless gathering their time in Makyo but he held deep emotional scars from the ordeal and would never fully overcome the memories. Even years later Kiyomi still had the odd nightmare of Naruto losing control like in Makyo.

Mei learned plenty of new Yoton jutsu from the resident lava users one of them being the innovative granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi herself. Both woman used their abilities in unique ways and they adapted the strengths of each others styles. Mei had wielded her lava to be used more like a super heated liquid to coincide with her being from Mizu no Kuni, while the users of Iwagakure employed it at a lower temperature to be thick and sludge like.

Iwagakure as a whole had benefited from the presence and helping hand from the trio be it from the agriculture with crops producing upwards of thrice the harvest, the medical knowledge shared to promote strength among the young and old. Moral across all of Iwa no Kuni soared with Naruto being the face that spearheaded the country wide turn around.

While Iwa thrived and strengthened over the years Hi no Kuni suffered from their expansion. With Iwa now producing far more vegetables, fruits, and grains then their population consumed they decided to spread their wealth and prosperity to surrounding areas. Hi no Kuni had the market cornered on many of the fruits and grains with their soils being so nutrient rich, Iwa broke into their market with barrel bottom prices for everything they had worked so hard to make sure only they could grow in vast quantities. The sabotage of other countries life blood was frowned upon but when money is on the line sacrifices were made.

Konohagakure was tasked by the Fire Daimyo himself to find and poison many, if not all of Iwa no Kuni's farmlands. Sadly their attempt was frivolous as not only did their attempts make no difference in the quality of produce, in fact the following year Iwa grown food was sold even more plentiful then the previous harvest. The plants sprouted from the youkai of a demon proved to be far more resilient to chemicals then any other plant.

Farmers across the Elemental Countries tried to replant the delicious and large vegetation exported from Iwa borders and all resulted in not a single seed growing past a sprout. It was apparent not only did Naruto's youkai grown food taste better then their natural counterparts it could only be sown where he had entrenched his youkai into the earth itself, meaning only Iwa could even fathom of using the seeds for farming.

Now many are wondering how something as simple as competition in farming could be such a serious thing, but when a country's main export was once sold almost exclusively by them for abhorrent prices only for someone to come along with even better products at a fraction of the price where will all your customers go, To the place with a better deal.

With the products no longer selling farmland owners tightened their wallets, raised local prices up to make equal profit, and paid workers less and less. The price of living in Hi no Kuni sky rocketed, wages were lowered for the high up fat cats to maintain profit numbers, people spending less and less on leisurely activities. A depression had settled onto the once growing country and none had felt the blow heavier then Konohagakure no Sato.

The budget that paid for the whole show was reduced with the Daimyo relying more on the cost effective Samurai to patrol the border outposts and settle local disputes then trained over paid ninja. Out of country missions were being funneled into Iwa with their trade contracts having a stipulation of missions being sent to them for the cheap food exports. On the bright side of the depression in Konoha with so many ninja waiting around it was one of the most secure places to be sadly no one saw the good of it with so many ninja going unpaid and unhappy.

Minato was no longer the leader of a thriving and happy village but a tight dictator to keep Konoha from going belly up. His unhappiness began two years ago with the return of his scout and recovery team involving his daughter.

_Flash Back_

_Minato sat in his big comfy chair reviewing the intelligence reports of foreign countries reading up on the profiles of compiled by the many long term ninja abroad maintaining low key lifestyles. Not all of it was spy reports but even simple copied blueprints for a cities expansion were detailed for future use. In war times hidden villages are used as shock troopers hitting and running before retaliation, during peace they are used as black ops, when something needs to be done cloak and dagger style a ninja would be your go to person. Information keeps the gears of war running smoothly with minimal incidents._

_CRASH_

_Abruptly jumping from his chair Minato looked outside and saw a large dust cloud billowing from the street below. Brandishing his kunai the Hokage leapt from his window to the edge of airborne dirt and waited for it to dissipate. Stumbling out of the debris Minato saw a figure wreathed in deep blue flames catch a foot on some upturned stone and fell face first onto the street. Slowly the youkai was sucked back into the necklace and Minato could make out the unconscious form of Rei._

_Rushing to her side Minato rolled her body and cradled her head as more ninja arrived to the scene. "Get me a medical team now!" The Hokage barked orders and a few ran to get available med-nins._

_"Lord Hokage look!" a ninja shouted._

_Sure enough as more of the dust settled three more bodies were made out. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all lie motionless on the ground with red bandages oozing blood from the latter. With the medics arriving Minato placed his daughter onto a stretcher and flashed to his students side._

_"Kakashi you still there?" the Yondaime propped his head up and checked his carotid for a pulse. Feeling the slow and weak thump of the blood moving he checked on his student's students. Sasuke appeared to have no physical ailments he was simply out cold while Sakura had a large bruise forming across her cheek otherwise fine. More ninja and medics arrived to load up the injured and unconscious before flickering to the hospital._

_A few hours later Kakashi was stabilized, the other three were checked out and were just waiting on them to awaken. A Doctor wearing the typical white coat and greenish scrubs beneath exited the patient ward to find the Hokage leaning patiently against the walls. "Lord Hokage all four have been checked and cleared with a clean bill of health, we would like to keep Kakashi over night to allow time for the new tissues to integrate properly."_

_Nodding his head in ascent Minato was happy the team was going to survive and he would be able to ascertain the identity of whoever caused this. "Thank you Doctor it is good they came out alive". Before Minato could leave the Doctor spoke up again._

_"There was something strange with patient Sakura Haruno while she was being checked we found no traces of chakra in her body, we wrote it off as exhaustion but even now hours after the oddity was logged down her body still has no traces of chakra."_

_Narrowing his eyes is confusion as was interested in this "Have you tried inserting foreign chakra to try and jump start the body into producing chakra faster?" In the times of war many ninja fell to exhaustion from the lack of chakra, a discovery was made that when the body felt chakra not its own enter the coils it would counter it by producing a larger quantity of its own to force out the unwanted. Many ninja were brought back from the edge of death by the bodies release of chakra._

_The Doctor shook his head in a negative "The method proved ineffective results, Ms. Haruno's body lacks any trace of chakra it is a medical oddity indeed, she is the first human in recorded knowledge that has absolutely no chakra in her body."_

_Minato bristled slightly as a subordinate he knew fairly well was being talked about as a freak that would need to be studied. "Continue to monitor her condition and alert me to any changes in the problem, anything else?"_

_The man of medicine stroked his chin in thought. "No other conditions stuck out during the routine check ups, your daughter has been stirring she may awaken soon you can wait in her room if you would like."_

_Thanking the doctor Minato walked into Rei's room to find her wiping her eyes and stretching a bit. The father smiled at her being up already "It is good to see you were uninjured Rei"_

_Returning the smile Rei was about to speak up before her father cut in "Rei I need to you to tell me what happened out there who did this to you and the team?"_

_Averting her eyes from him she fidgeted with the edge of her blanket, gathering up courage she looked dead into her father's eyes._

_"It was Naruto."_

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter but i decided to end it here and post the this half since i will be moving and it will be a week or so before i can get internet to my PC so this will hopefully tide my fans over until i can get going again.<p>

I love you all

**Read and Review**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	18. Timeskip Part 2

(A/N)Well here is the second half to the previous chapter, i got many responses to my last one and some insinuations that i would not complete this story to the end *you know who you are* ha ha but i will see this story to the end whether i like it or not.

So i hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as my previous ones.

Also with this time skip

Naruto and rookie nine are now 20-21 years of age.

Rei is now 17

all other ages are irrelevant.

Read and Review because you love me so much

* * *

><p><em>"What did you say?" Minato gave her the slightly cocked head look like she had said something crazy.<em>

_Tearing her eyes away from her father Rei repeated herself "It-it was Naruto who did that to the others."_

_Minato's eyes widened marginally "You found him?"_

_Nodding her head in agreement "We were on our way back from Kumo when we came upon an area the looked to be clear cut and my necklace responded to the chakra used to cut all the trees down. We ran west into Frost country with the guidance of the necklace, running late into the night trying to catch up to Naruto and we did finally find him shortly after daybreak the next day."_

_Seeing her pause Minato urged her to continue "Well what happened next?"_

_"Kakashi asked Naruto to return to Konoha and reconcile with our family but he was adamant not to come with us, Kakashi ordered him to return and Naruto didn't take kindly to that and added that he would only come here when he was ready to burn Konoha to the ground."_

_"But that doesn't explain what happened to the team."_

_"Sakura attacked Naruto with her super strength but he weathered her punch like it was nothing and backhanded her away. Kakashi charged his raikiri to incapacitate Naruto but it was strange." Rei was remembering the events that occurred "Kakashi's jutsu just disappeared and Naruto raised his hand encased in the raikiri and...plunged his hand through Kakashi's chest."_

_Pushing the peculiar jutsu thievery aside the Yondaime wanted the rest of story before planning a course of action. "And?"_

_"Naruto created natural lightning in his hand and sent out arcing sparks to rip the ground and trees apart, Sasuke grabbed the dazed Sakura and unconscious Kakashi and they hid. I-I was too scared to move and just before the lightning struck me everything froze and Naruto drew the element back to his hand and it vanished."_

_"Then what happened to Sasuke and Sakura?"_

_Rei briefly rubbed the black lettering on her neck which was noticed by Minato "Naruto said he always hated Sakura and would take her future away then placed his hands on her head and she just passed out, he did the same to Sasuke and Kakashi."_

_"Rei why are you rubbing your neck?"_

_Eyes widening Rei drew her hand back from the etched skin and kind of hoped her father would simply let it go. "It is nothing just some pain from using the necklace's youkai for so long."_

_Not buying her excuse at all Minato reached to remove the hair covering Naruto's marker. Rei reached to stop her father but he only held her wrists, brushing red hair aside the deep black words was plain as day upon her ivory skin. The Yondaime's eyes narrowed upon seeing the tattoo upon her skin. "Where did this come from?" He asked calmly praying this was not something more he had to worry about._

_"Naruto did it before he knocked out the team he said I could call him to keep me safe if I ever needed him."_

_A metaphorical light bulb flicked on above the Hokage's head. "Call him you say, sort of like my hiraishin?"_

_"Well he never said what it did but that I could call out to him and he would come."_

_With a smile so large and bright the Yondaime could salvage the failed mission and find the answers to all the questions that have been plaguing him since Naruto resurfaced. "Could you call him now?"_

_"I can try."_

_she briefly thought about actually contacting Naruto _"I can't call Naruto he said to only use it when I need help."_ So Rei did the thing all teenagers do from time to time she lied her face off. "Nothing is happening Dad, maybe he uses the necklace to know when I am in danger."_

_Immediately the smile vanished from Minato's face and he stood from the chair. "Sounds plausible, When you are released from care your mother would like to see you she is worried sick."_

_Before he could exit Rei had some questions that she wanted answered since before the mission. "Dad why did you attack the Kyuubi and lure it to Konoha?"_

_Freezing on the spot Minato turned his head "Kyuubi attacked Konoha sweetie your mother and I defended our home."_

_"That's a lie father and we both know it, I read the records on Kyuubi along with the past Hokages. They had been trying to seal it for years so why did you seal it into Naruto only to kill him to try and get rid of it?"_

_"That is enough Rei, Kyuubi attacked Konoha and I got rid of it end of story."_

_Being brushed off rubbed the young girl the wrong way even by her father. "What did you trade off to seal Kyuubi away huh, missing ninja, some forgettable villagers, Naruto?"_

_"I did what was necessary to keep Konoha safe, and kill Kyuubi."_

_Piecing the clues together Rei came up with only one conclusion. "You did promise Naruto's life to seal Kyuubi didn't you!, you're a monster!"_

_"No the Kyuubi is a monster I only did what was required to kill it and I would do it all over to watch the beast die die by my hand again!" Minato's face was red with anger at the disobedience and disrespect shown by his only daughter._

_Rei's eyes shone with tears at the new monstrous side her father is displaying while being terrified that her father would such a thing again. In her own angered state she shouted without thinking "Well you failed Kyuubi isn't dead she is very much alive and she and Naruto are coming!"_

_SLAP_

_Rei held her bruising cheek from the backhand she had received. Minato's eyes were cold as he face returned to its regular shade "You will be punished for such disrespect to your father, you have shamed the Namikaze name Rei. You will be wed to Sasuke Uchiha in two years time. You will no longer be a ninja of this village, you will now spend your time learning from your mother how to be a proper wife."_

_"I hate you!" the Namikaze girl screamed but Minato was already gone from the room._

End Flashback

Since that day Rei rarely spoke a word to her father only turning her head to not see the man who not only took her dream to be a ninja but also sealed her future to be with the appalling Sasuke. Kushina tried to mend the broken relationship between father and daughter but it was not to be as every time Rei caught sight of her father the actions he did to Naruto and Kyuubi would bring a sneer to her face.

Konohagakure had eventually caught wind of Naruto parading around Iwa so Minato sent a missive to the Tsuchikage about escorting Naruto from their lands and handing him over to Konoha. The Tsuchikage sent the missive back with a scathing response outlining the major political roulette he is playing by demanding the person hailed not only by the ninja of Iwa but the special guest by Daimyo of Earth country himself for putting Iwa back at the top economically with the continuing help of Naruto. The letter ended with a threat that if anyone seen trying removing Naruto against his will that Earth Country will force Hi no Kuni into a depression that it will never recover from.

Konohagakure could do nothing against Naruto with the Fire Lord stopping by and telling Minato straight up that Hi no Kuni could not afford anymore losses in profits or the whole country would indeed fall into civil unrest and Konohagakure had the promise from the Daimyo that Konoha would be the first thing to lose their funding if it came to that.

Jiraiya continued to snoop around Iwa ascertaining why Naruto continued to reside within Earth Country and he hit a major break after one of his many prostitute/spies bore the truth from an ANBU present for both Naruto's arrival and meeting with the Tsuchikage.

_Flashback_

_With the bulky white haired Sannin leaning against the window he delivered his findings on Naruto. "My spy 'convinced' one of the ANBU to talk who was present for Naruto's appearance and acceptance into Iwagakure, and the boy showcased a talent almost identical to the Shodaime's Mokuton except that it produces any plant life not just the deciduous trees. At his arrival to Iwagakure Naruto sprouted a plump peach from the dry cracked earth for Onoki to taste, it must of been the best damned fruit ever since the Tsuchikage simply turned and entered Iwa with Naruto in tow."_

_Jiraiya continued to read from the written log his spy made. "Upon entering the office Naruto offered to make thousands upon thousands of acres of land produce fruits and vegetables of highest quality with very little needed for said produce to grow. In return Iwa would present the Jinchuuriki or lead him to the four and five tailed beasts." the Sannin skipped a few paragraphs merely paraphrasing the discussion for the fairness of the trade till he reached the end. "Naruto offered not only his agriculture miracle but Tsunade's secrets in strength and medicine!"_

_Minato was not pleased at all the report from the scouting team said Naruto touched their heads. 'Could he have figured out a modified version of the Yamanaka clan abilities?'_

_"How would Naruto know anything of Tsunade she never taught anyone outside of Shizune and the Haruno girl" Jiraiya did not looked pleased that the possibility that Iwa could know so much about his teammate._

_Minato decided to voice his suspicions "Whatever Naruto did to Sakura and the others he could of gleamed the knowledge and seeing as Iwa has not kicked him out and sightings of Tsuchi-nin throwing things around like Tsunade, it appears that he was telling the truth in the offer. This will be terrible news to Tsunade not only knowing Naruto is alive but her famous Jutsu is now one of Iwa's basic taught techniques."_

_Jiraiya knew he would be the one to tell Tsunade the bad news and it would only hurt her, no where near as much like when they lost their toddler in the Kyuubi's retaliation but her life's accomplishment was now common knowledge to their enemy._

_Minato looked directly at his sensei and spoke "Jiraiya I need you to contact your students and tell them to accelerate the plan, with Naruto now hunting Bijuu we need to collect them before he can find the rest."_

_The Sannin nodded his head, turning he leapt out the window to talk to Tsunade and get in touch with Nagato._

_Flashback End_

Now two years from the day Rei Namikaze was forbidden to become a ninja and forced into being an unwilling house wife. We find Rei Namikaze sitting in her lavished room with beauty products spread across her room and many girls surrounded her ooo'ing and awing as they prepared for her wedding. All of her friends and family said she was one of the most beautiful young woman around but on her wedding day to Sasuke Uchiha she never felt uglier.

Finally the preparations were done everyone left her room and now Rei sat alone staring into the mirror at her dolled up reflection. The young lady thought of her future if she went through with this, Sasuke-never smile-Uchiha sat eating she would ask how his day was and he would only reply that she was not to speak until spoken to. Surely Sasuke was not that bad right?, she was exaggerating to herself. Next she imagined what her honeymoon would look like and only a repeat of their first date filled in the gaps.

Rei Namikaze cried for the first time out of sadness in years, she knew her life would be terrible and isolated if she was to marry the self absorbed man but how could she escape this and her father. Her eyes lowered till they rested on the sea blue jewel resting between her bust. Naruto, he would help she could call him and surely her would take her away from this prison and she could travel with him.

_"Naruto please I need your help." _Nothing happened to indicate her call was answered. Rei tried again _"Please answer me I need you!"_ once more nothing happened. The Namikaze continued to cry feeling truly alone now more then ever.

There was no more time to stall she would have to face what is really happening, today Rei would no longer be a Namikaze but an Uchiha. Rei stood and smoothed out her strapless white beaded ball gown styled wedding dress(1) and tucked a few stray red hairs back into her woven bun, twirling on the spot she saw her tattoo had been covered with a lot of products to hide it.

Finally she left her room for the horse drawn carriage that would take her to the public gardens near the east walls of Konoha. Traveling through the streets of the city many people cheered and waved, it was a festive occasion for everyone as the princess of Konoha would marry the prince of the Uchiha. Stores and houses had decorated everything in streamers of orange and white with people all milling towards the gardens in hopes of catching glances at all of the famous and well known ninja and high up civilians attending the upscale event.

Stopping outside the gates to the wedding ceremony she was ushered in and the music started signifying that she would be walking own the aisle. Rei's heart beat faster and her pupils dilated, she was terrified this was not what she dreamed for herself, it was a nightmare she never wanted. twenty steps till she reached the altar with her father being the man to wed them. Fifteen to go, Rei started to sweat. Ten more, her mind was screaming to run and never look back _"Please Naruto for all that is good in the world answer me I need your HELP!_"

The makeup covering Naruto mark began to melt and run away from the lettering. The assembled began to mutter amongst themselves as it began to radiate light. Five more steps to the altar when a whistling sound was heard. Everyone no longer focused on the radiant tattoo but the high pitched squealing that had everyone covering their ears, louder and louder it grew till finally everyone head a sonic boom.

"What is that!" A random man shouted pointing to the sky. It was a purple ball that grew larger the longer they stared at it. "It's coming right at us!" another shouter.

The crowd began to scramble and escape whatever the flying object was. Soon enough everyone was at a distance, all except Rei she stood watching it move and she felt her pendant grow restless the closer the purple object got. It was Naruto she could feel it _"I knew you wouldn't abandon me!"_

A smile broke across her face and she spread her arms wide open and the purple flame crashed at her feet. Dust and debris was strewn across the gardens leaving a heavy cloud that obscured the vision of all the spectators, but as it was settling they made out the spotless form of Rei throwing her arms around the neck of a shirtless winged man who returned her hug with equal enthusiasm.

"I have missed you Naruto."

"And I missed you too Rei."

Kiyomi smiled at the happiness she felt from Naruto. "Don't forget about me now."

Quickly letting go of Naruto Rei grabbed hold of Kiyomi in a bear hug because she was so happy. "I would never forget."

Minato was the first to arrive back from hiding and he wanted some answers. "Identify yourselves."

Stepping in front of the two girls Naruto continued towards his _father_. "Come on, how could you forget me?"

"I never forget I do no know you."

Chuckling Naruto took more steps towards Minato. Deep blue youkai swirled around Naruto changing his body till he stood only a few feet from the Yondaime except now he looked like he did when he was fifteen at his execution. the orange jacket was open with no shirt beneath as it was during his death.

"Do you remember me now father?"

* * *

><p>Bwhahaha you just got Cliffhung!<p>

(1) a picture of the dress will be up on my profile for your viewing pleasure.

I know this chapter was short but it was the other half of my previous so combine them and then thats what is was supposed to be anyways I hope you guys love it!.

**Read and Review**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	19. Sakura,Tsunade,Jiraiya

(A/N) Blah blah blah everyone bugging me about length, I write when i can and when i feel like it. Trying to force more words into this story only makes the updates slower.

*s(-.-)p* not cool guys

The next few chapters will be fillers that will cover the two years for specific characters like Rei, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiyomi, Mei, and Samui even one all for Naruto. I have this chapter for Sakura/tsunade/jiraiya since EVERYONE wants to know what was happening with sakura no longer being able to gather chakra in her body.

Read and Review because they help me write.

Also i have decided to not Italicize flash backs anyone since the next few chapters are going to be flashbacks and it will just be a bother.

* * *

><p>Two years previously with the recovering retrieval squad<p>

We find Sakura garbed in a teal gown resting as she hoped her doctor would give her the clean bill of health so she could get back to training and get back at Naruto for almost killing Kakashi.

"I am sorry Ms. Haruno but your body cannot produce or even contain chakra anymore."

Her emerald eyes shot open and she sat ramrod straight. "That cant be true!" The pinkette disregarded the doctor and tried to form her chakra scalpels. Sakura sat and stared at her hands for minutes waiting for the blue haze to erupt around her fingers but it never came. The doctor had left shortly after giving the terrible news leaving her shocked and depressed.

A knock came at her hospital room door before it burst open and Ino clad in her purple clothes came bounding in with blond hair waving behind her. "Sakura I so glad you're awake, when are you released? we should get lunch and you can tell me all about your mission I heard it was tough. Are you even listening? details woman details!"

Ino continued to babble faster while placing some flowers around in vases to brighten up the bland white washed room. She stopped primping the flowers when she heard no response from Sakura. "Hey are you alright?"

Seeing Sakura with head hung low pink hair falling around her face obscuring vision. The blond sat on the edge of the bed wrapping her arms around Sakura after seeing a few tears drip from her face onto the blankets. Sakura mumbled into Ino's shoulder quietly which sounded like "Wood goo fret baby gouda day police." the Yamanaka was both confused and wanting some cheese all of a sudden.

"What did you say Sakura?"

"I said could you get Lady Tsunade please?"

Ino gave her friend a soft look "Ok but afterward you're gonna tell me whats wrong, got it?"

"Alright but please hurry I need her to check something."

Raising her hands in surrender Ino responded "Alright, Alright I'm going jeez."

The blond left the room to seek out her friends teacher. Leaping across the roof tops of Konoha Ino surveyed the roadways looking for the green jacket of Tsunade. Wind whipping the Yamanaka's long blond hair around she saw Rei slap her brother before storming off and lost sight of the Namikaze, forgetting about the altercation Ino saw Tsunade with a wicker basket hooked over her arm while she picked out fruits and veggies from a market stand.

Dropping onto the dirt roads Ino shouted to the Sannin. "Lady Tsunade Sakura said she needed you to check something urgently."

The legendary gambler put down the produce "Did she say what about?"

Shaking her blond hair Ino tried to usher the woman along. "Please Tsunade Sakura was crying, if you could just come with me now."

"Alright Alright, lets go."

Holding the basket to her ample chest the female duo took to the rooftops and towards the white hospital.

Arriving at the entrance they quickly stepped through the lobby and hallways arriving at the pink haired woman's room. Upon entering they saw Sakura staring intently at her hands in complete silence. "Ahem, Sakura what is it you needed?"

Tsunade's interruption of Sakura's concentration caused the girl to jump but quickly composed herself. "Lady Tsunade please scan my body."

The Legendary Sannin rolled her eyes at her students simple request that disrupted her shopping. "Ok Sakura but this does not seem like something that needed to be done immediately." Green chakra flowed around the elder blond's hands and she slowly moved them around the young girls body. With each area checked Tsunade's brow furrowed and her hands quickened to scan the next area. Finishing the scan Tsunade's mouth was agape, grabbing the charts from the front of the bed she flipped through the pages picking up every detail written by the doctors and everything coincided with her findings as well.

"Sakura what happened?" the woman asked tersely.

Taking a deep breath Sakura recalled all that she could remember. "We encountered Naruto as being the stubborn idiot he is I had to try and convince him through force, I used the super strength punch to knock him out but nothing happened. My punch didn't even move him, he backhanded me across the clearing and the details were blurry but I saw bright blue flashes and finally he was standing over me. I couldn't make out much but he said he was taking my future from me, Do you think he can remove chakra from a ninja?

Biting on a finger nail Tsunade pondered on what she was told. _"Naruto said he was taking her future and removing chakra would definitely stop a ninja from doing missions. It is too spot on to be a coincidence Naruto must be able to do it somehow."_

Tsunade could feel her heart breaking and tears spilling for the student she thought of as her second child. "Naruto must of discovered out how to remove the bodies ability to produce chakra, I am sorry Sakura you really do not have any chakra and can no longer learn medical jutsu."

Haruno simply broke down in her mentor's arms and cried with everything her body could stand. An hour had passed and the hoarse rasping cries of Sakura were still present, at some point Ino had wrapped her arms around Sakura and Tsunade letting them both know she was there. Tsunade did not make a sound, she was not even hyperventilating but tears spilled from her closed eyes just as freely as they did from Sakura.

Finally Sakura succumbed to sleep and Tsunade laid her to rest beneath the blankets and left the room while she brushed the tear stains from her cheeks. Ino came rushing out of the hospital and quickly caught up to the woman.

"Lady Tsunade what will happen to Sakura now?

Tsunade stopped and did not turn around to respond. "With no chakra she cannot utilize jutsu so she will have to give up being a ninja or find a path that doesn't require it."

The Yamanaka knew very of few ninja duties that did not need chakra is some form, Unfortunately the first one that came to mind was a brothel spy. Ino could not see Sakura doing anything of the sort.

Before the young blond could think on it further Tsunade turned and gave her a smile which was clearly strained beyond belief. "Don't worry Ino I will find a way to undo whatever perverse technique Naruto managed."

"Oh okay Lady Tsunade well I will see you around." Waving briefly Ino leapt to the rooftops and bounded towards home.

The smile left Tsunade's face immediately and she continued her walk towards the Hokage tower. The Sannin did not even stop for anyone she simply pushed them aside as she neared the office previously occupied by her. Slamming the doors open Tsunade walked right up to the startled Yondaime and calmly spoke to the man. "Did you know Sakura no longer has chakra?"

Nodding his head slightly Minato answered. "Yes it was reported to me a couple hours after Kakashi was stabilized, but I thought it was work itself out."

Feeling hot tears trying to escape from her eyes once more Tsunade swiped her thumb under her eyes carefully wiping the tears away without smearing mascara. "Well you thought wrong, it has not solved itself. My only apprentice is no longer a capable ninja and you never even thought to look into it?"

"Well I-"

Minato did not get much further as Tsunade just kept on talking as her volume steadily grew in decibels. "She was like a daughter to me Minato and she was going to carry on my knowledge and legacy, like my own child should of done!" Closing her honey colored eyes Tsunade no longer held back her warm tears. "If it was not for your stupid fucking plan to seal the Kyuubi my little girl would still be alive." Pointing an perfectly manicured accusing finger at the man Tsunade did not hold back. "I played along with your fucking scheme hoping to find some sort of closure with the death of Kyuubi. But not only did you fail to kill it, the beast is now wandering the countries scotch free, And here you are sitting in your comfy chair letting it go where it pleases!"

It seemed Jiraiya had arrived at the right time to catch the tail ends on Tsunade's rant. Jiraiya thought it best to try and defuse the Senju time bomb "Tsu-chan please don't take your anger out on Minato, he and I are doing everything we can to track down Naruto."

Tsunade turned her bloodshot eyes and glared fiercely at her teammate. "Shut the fuck up Jiraiya, you don't know how it feels to lose everything you ever wanted to that thing!"

Knowing that Tsunade was talking about their daughter Masumi who died at age six when Kyuubi let loose an explosion at the heart of the village. Tsunade never recovered and swore that she would never return, that was until Jiraiya had sought her out and told her of the execution planned for Kyuubi. "She was my daughter too Tsunade you seem to forget that."

"You may of helped create her but she was never your daughter. You fucking left me along while I carried our child and you never once showed any interest in her!"

"Because you told me to stay the hell away from you both!"

Tsunade no longer cared about anything but getting all her hatred and spite out, much of which was directed at Jiraiya. "You chose this village over your own child Jiraiya that's why I told you to never show your face around her!"

"I couldn't just stop being the Head of Intelligence Tsunade you knew that, with Minato being the new Hokage it was my duty to keep everyone weary of Konoha until he settled in."

"Fuck Konoha, you had a beautiful daughter to take care of! Do you know how it felt to tell Masumi that her father was never around because he cared more for his home then his flesh and blood!"

"How could you say that about the village your family created? Sarutobi taught us to value Konoha above all else, To protect the future!"

Tsunade glared with all her might wishing to just force Jiraiya out of existence. "Well the future of my Daughter was ripped away from her because of your fucking arrogant student. You may love this place above all else Jiraiya but I loved my daughter more then anything and she was taken from me." Reaching into her green coat Tsunade pulled a headband out and dropped it to the floor. "I resign as a medic, ninja, and teacher, never come around me again, either of you."

With those words Tsunade turned on her heels and stomped from the room leaving a stunned and angered Jiraiya seeing his once lover turn her back on Konoha again, Minato was equally stunned and was now conjuring ways to salvage the situation and get Tsunade to use her gifts for Konoha. _"I will have to send Kushina to talk with her, maybe she can solve the problem."_

Minato ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "Sensei what did you come to report?"

Briefly rubbing his eyes Jiraiya turned to his pupil. "My contacts within Iwa have been abuzz with a new arrival, escorted and already favored with the Tsuchikage. The general description is the man never wears any upper body clothing, brown pants with fur lined belt, glowing red tattoos upon his chest and arms."

Waving his hands in a dismissive drawl Minato asked for what this was leading to. "Sensei what does this have to do with Konoha?"

"I was getting to that. Facial features included distinct etched lines upon his cheeks and shoulder length blond hair. Few have even given details on wings, I have already checked the mission files of your daughter and I think we have a positive match on Naruto."

A smile made its way onto the Hokages face. "Well lets just sit on our hands and wait, with any luck he will level Iwa like Kiri and we can swoop in and capture him to bring him home before sending in your students."

"Ha ha we can only hope. Alright well I will keep my ear to the ground, see you around kid."

Waving goodbye to his teacher Minato returned to his work and saw a unsigned marriage date between Sasuke and his daughter. The Yondaime Scribbled his signature onto the dotted line and setting the date for approximately two years in the future when his daughter comes of age.

The next day it seemed Ino had already spread the word of her waking and lack of chakra as all of her friends came to visit and ask questions.

So with all the rookie twelve surrounding her Sakura felt claustrophobic all of a sudden. Each asking questions simultaneously becoming nothing but a loud roar to her ears.

"Quiet!"

Ino's loud mouth paid off as everyone had shut their mouths. "Now Sakura cant answer everyone's questions at once, so one at a time."

First one to speak was the lavender color clad Hinata. "Sakura what happened?"

So painfully retelling how she came to be without chakra and how humiliating her defeat was.

Everyone was shocked to hear that Naruto/Kyuubi had returned from the dead and simply crushed the team like flies. Neji stoically watched with practiced impassiveness and decided to see if Sakura really no longer had chakra. Flashing his Byakugan Neji gasped loudly, not only was their a lack of chakra but her entire system of tenketsu was gone like Sakura was never born with one. His noise alerted everyone to his ghost white face mouth hanging open.

Kiba shook the Hyuuga's shoulder drawing his stare from the chakra-less girl to the tanned Inuzuka speaking to him. "Neji man whats up why are you all white?"

Deactivating his dojutsu Neji told them of what he saw. "Sakura whatever Naruto did, not only do you not have chakra but the entire network housing chakra is gone as well."

Many more people were wide eyed at the discovery, while Sakura herself was even worse off knowing that she literally has no hope of ever regaining her abilities.

Kiba being the most outspoken piped up. "Gr whatever that bastard did he will pay for messing with my friends!"

Shino shook his head lightly at his teammates proclamation. "Kiba you cannot fathom of defeating Naruto, not only did he remove Sakura's chakra he almost killed Kakashi and Sasuke."

"Then that means we just need more people to take him down!"

"And you will fail."

All of the ninja whipped there heads to the new voice and saw Rei leaning on the door frame. "Naruto has a infinitely greater mastery over Lightning and Wind then thought humanly possible, with the abilities to steal Ninjutsu, and apparently remove a persons chakra. How could you even think of facing him and coming out on top?"

"With the Yondaime's help we could defeat the Kyuubi again."

Rei almost broke out into cynical laughter. "My dad sacrificed Naruto for a plan the didn't even work the way he wanted, now Naruto is coming to take a pound from everyone."

"Oh yeah then how can we possibly defeat him if he is so incredible?" Ino provided as a snide remark.

Rei smiled slightly and turned to leave. "You can't." The Namikaze stumbled back to her room to rest.

The Konoha twelve were not deterred at all by Rei's insight, if anything they were resolved even more to defeat Naruto and prove to everyone that the boy they all bullied and mocked would know his place as a weak fool.

The midday sun was high in the sky bearing down upon Konoha but the heat didn't bother one woman. Tsunade sat with her head resting down on her crossed arms as she nursed a small glass of rice wine. Alcohol was not that appealing to Tsunade because she knew no matter how much she drank the hole in her heart would never be forgotten.

The blond haired Sannin glared at the apparently empty seat next to her, not a second later the light distorted and Jiraiya now occupied the space. "Tsunade you can't stop being a ninja. it's in your blood."

"I told you to never show your fucking face around me Jiraiya, go back to your Hokage and find his failure before it does even more damage."

"It was a simple mistake that is easily corrected once we get a hold of him. I think you should take up the headband and continue to train medics, you always produce such incredible students."

"Because I train my students to know there limits and when to back down, you never told Minato that perhaps fucking around with the gods was a bad idea. Now I have heard Naruto is coming back to slice his father throat."

Jiraiya laughed and waved to the bartender to bring him a cold drink. "Minato and Kushina just got too eager to get rid of Kyuubi and executed him early, mistakes like that don't happen twice."

Tsunade scoffed at her teammates reasoning. "Then they are fucking stupid."

Jiraiya frowned and thanked the bartender for the drink before taking a sip. "Why is that they are finally going to finish off Kyuubi like you wanted to do as well."

"Except this Naruto is not Kyuubi, we have yet to see the fox appear on the continent heading here. They killed their own child to gleam some sort of satisfaction from killing the previously thought unkillable. If Masumi came back I would crawl on my hands and knees across the world to find her and hold her again. They should be thankful Naruto is alive, sure he may be trying to kill them but they could try and explain why they did it. I would die by my own hands to see my little girl again." At the last parts Tsunade placed her head back down on her arms and let a few tears fall.

"But you can't Tsunade."

The reddening eyes of the blond Sannin turned to toad sage with a harsh look. "Maybe I should of taken Orochimaru up on his offer to see my loved ones again, little Masumi in her yellow sundress." Memories flew through her mind as Tsunade remember the pale blond girl chasing butterflies.

"But then I would of been forced to stop you."

"Fuck off Jiraiya."

"I'm telling you I can't leave until you agree that you will continue being a ninja for Konoha."

Drawing her fist back opposite to Jiraiya, Tsunade wound up and let loose a stone shattering punch to her teammates face. "And I am telling you to FUCK OFF!" The toad sage smashed through the adjacent wall and smacked into the brick wall of another building with blood pouring from his mouth and split eyebrow.

Occupants of the bar were silent, looking at the embedded form of the Sannin through the smashed wall and Tsunade who was breathing deeply through clenched teeth. "I swear If you come near me again Jiraiya I will make sure you never heal from the wounds I inflict."

The white haired sage pulled himself from the crumbling bricks and held his brow stemming the life liquid. Jiraiya struggled to keep himself standing and slowly began to limp towards the hospital to get the internal bleeding checked out and stitches for his head.

Tsunade dropped a wad of bills for the ruined wall. Slowly but surely the voices resumed the dull roar and all was forgotten with a ninja using a quick earth jutsu to keep the draft out.

Months had passed in Konoha while Sakura sought to continue being a ninja and the lack of chakra preventing her from ever doing higher ranked missions or using almost everything she was taught. The Haruno began Taijutsu work with Maito Gai and Rock Lee, her body was honed to physical greatness and her strength passed anything a civilian could achieve. Even with all she learned Sakura would never be allowed take on a genin team, do a B ranked mission, heal the sick or wounded, She was above regular people but a subpar ninja and much derision was thrown from passing ninja.

Sakura strolled down the market streets looking at all the colorful displays drawing in customers.

"Hey boys look at the handicap!" The brown haired man pointed at Sakura.

"Why are you even a ninja anymore, you are a shame to the Shinobi everywhere." The four men continued to jeer.

"Stop pretending and just quit, you make Konoha look bad for letting a reject like you be a ninja!"

Sakura tried to ignore them but the tears prickled behind her lashes and she walked a little faster.

"Oh look boys she is trying to escape the fact she will never be a proper ninja!"

Before the men could continue Rock Lee dropped behind them and quickly swept their legs from beneath them. "You yourselves are a disgrace to Konoha, insulting a fellow ninja is disgusting."

The men did not seem repentant in the least they stood and brushed the dirt from their clothes. "I guess the queers got to stick together eh boys." Another round of laughter erupted from the guys. "Lets go train our elemental CHAKRA, before we catch whatever they got." The ninja leapt to the rooftops laughing the whole way.

"They don't know what they are talking about Sakura, you are a great addition to Konoha." Rock lee tried to wrap and arm around the lightly sobbing girl.

The pinkette shoved him away. "Leave me alone Lee, they are right I should just quit trying to fit in with ninja anymore." Sakura ran through the streets finding refuge within her home crying herself to sleep.

Lee just stared down the busy road. A similar green clad man dropped down next to Lee. "Come along Lee, let her have some time to decide her path we cannot choose for her."

"Yes Gai-sensei."

* * *

><p>Ok their will be another chapter continuing about SakuraTsunade/Jiraiya I hope everyone enjoys this.

If any League of Legends players are out there I put a reference in cyber cookie for anyone who finds it. Think cleaver throwing fiend.

Sorry for the delay but jumping the hurdles to get Student loans is an arduous task indeed.

Late Happy thanksgiving to all my American readers.

**Read and Review**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	20. Tsunade's End

(A/N) Another glorious chapter for all my readers. Be patient please I will move onto another main character most likely Samui because people are antsy to see her again. Why do you guys want me to end this story so quickly? Everyone is like "Stop giving us story we want ACTION, BLOODSHED, THE END OF THE STORY" Well i am sorry to disappoint but I want this story to be great and awesome up there with the likes of Pudgypudge, VFSNAKE, King Kakashi, Brown Phantom and many others. I would rather lose a few readers then cut out the story and have a half assed written ending for my next chapter.

I will shorten the flashbacks and follow multiple characters instead of giving 1-2 chaps per person i want to follow as to keep your short attention ha ha.

On a better note:

Hits: 233,118

C2's: 28

Favs: 695

Alerts: 571

Reviews: 360

Makes me happy to see those numbers rising *s(^.^)b*

Read and Review because they make me feel better about life ha ha.

* * *

><p>Sun blazed hot above Konoha forcing many to seek shade from the scorching heat, one such individual who bore the temperature was none other then Tsunade. The blond Sannin hummed a simple tune to herself while she tended to the large Senju Gardens. <em>"It seems Great-Grandfather wasn't the only one with a green thumb." <em>And to give evidence to her thoughts the massive plot of land was lush with green plants and littered with flowers of every color. Tsunade had never once regret leaving the ninja service she now spent her time gardening alongside talking with Shizune and Rei Namikaze. The stress of teaching was no longer present and having people no longer depending on her made her feel serene amongst her flowers. But just as suddenly her smile turned sour and fury was clearly etched upon her face. "I thought I explained clearly enough what would happen if you came near me again."

Jiraiya stepped out from behind one of the green covered arches. "Tsunade I bring bad news about Naruto."

Laughing lightly Tsunade wiped some of the moisture from her brow. "I couldn't care less Jiraiya, ninja problems no longer concern me. I am happy not knowing whatever it is you want to discuss."

"And it involves your strength."

Quirking an eyebrow the woman with ample bosom shifted one hand to her hip. "What possibly could you have to say that would dissuade me from pounding you into a body cast?"

"Easy now princess, you may want to sit down."

Not budging Tsunade wanted the man to spit out whatever he said and leave her in peace. "I prefer standing, you have ten seconds before I start swinging."

"Ok it has been reported that several Iwa ninja have been displaying feats of great strength."

"Nine."

"And they only started showing up around when Sakura had her chakra removed."

Tsunade glared harshly at the mention of her ex-student. Once that selfish pink haired could no longer learn medical techniques she fucked off not even stopping by to say hello to her old teacher, ungrateful little wretch. "You just lowered your time to five seconds."

"We believe Naruto had learned something akin to the Yamanaka mind reading abilities and stole all you taught Sakura and relayed those teachings onto their ninja."

Tsunade stopped cracking her knuckles for a moment and thought about the turn of events. _"With so many ninja successfully using my strength even to a minor degree is astonishing, I must commend them on that_ _feat."_

"Now do you see Tsunade, you must become a ninja once more to stop him from spreading your secrets." Jiraiya knocked her from the reverie clearly thinking she would jump at the chance to prevent her knowledge to be spread.

"I could care less Jiraiya." Tsunade could visualize the dedication those Iwa ninja portrayed. Being able to use her super strength for combat after only months was incredible it took Sakura a year before she could crack wood with the lightest of swings.

Jiraiya's eyes were the relative size of a Tarsier caught by surprise. "You're not mad that Naruto _stole_ your secrets and spread them around Iwa for his own gain?"

Tsunade quirked a smile "Why would I be angry, not only did my abilities become famous they are now a common thing." She let a few chuckles go. "So many in Iwa picked up the use so quickly given they were third hand taught and not even complete. I am probably more well known there then your student."

The toad sage stared at Tsunade like she had just swallowed one of her slug summons. "You can't be serious Tsunade your life's work was stolen from you how can you _not_ be angry?"

"Because If I croaked here and now my everything would die with me, Sakura could not pass on the knowledge and Shizune was never interested in learning the more combative side of medicine. At least I am famous throughout Iwa for something now common among the ninja like kunai."

Jiraiya felt a sever anger twitch threatening to start on his eyebrow. "Then release your techniques here in Konoha, teach a few more people to fight like you do."

"I already swore off teaching Jiraiya, so no." Tsunade flippantly waved him off and began walking away to have some lunch. Quickly the white capped Sannin reached out and grabbed a hold of Tsunade's shoulder.

"As a citizen of Fire Country you should do it for the betterment of our nation!"

Grasping the offending hand Tsunade twisted Jiraiya into a kneeling position. "A citizen of Fire country eh?" A smirk played across her face. "Then I can easily arrange to change that." kicking her annoyance away the slug woman headed to begin her packing.

Jiraiya rubbed his now aching joint and vanished in a swirl of smoke. _"I should tell Minato."_

Minutes later Jiraiya was explaining to his student that Tsunade was going to transfer her citizenship to another country. "Minato you can't let her leave, she may not teach someone now but she will and while Iwa has her strength she said what they knew was incomplete."

"I see what you are saying Sensei with Iwa routing all foreign government related missions to themselves and to have a Sannin desert the place her family built would be like broadcasting to all who know that we are losing the faith of our strongest. A former high ranking kunoichi cannot be left to roam unchecked. Sandaime was risking a lot to let her leave, I am not going to make the same mistake."

"Perhaps we can detain Tsunade for long enough to cool down and change her mind."

Stroking his chin lightly Minato closed his eyes and thought of perhaps enlisting Tsunade to care for some children. Nothing can change a woman like having children depending on you for love and survival.

"Okay Sensei try to seal off Tsunade's strength and we can put her under house lock down at a local orphanage. Those pleading eyes will do wonders to change her attitude."

For the first time in a while Jiraiya smiled he could keep his love in the village and he could once again try and woo her. "I gotcha Minato send some ANBU who can handle the verbal Abuse, she will be screaming bloody murder once I shut down her chakra." Giving a large cheesy grin he went to prepare the sealing tags.

Hours later Jiraiya landed silently at the rear of Tsunade's abode and made his damned hardest to prevent any indication that he was sneaking around. Passing through one of the doors he found Tsunade hunched over on the couch silently crying, taking this as a sign from the gods he prepared the sealing paper and just before Jiraiya slapped one across her back he was caught with a backhand courtesy of Tsunade. The blond Sannin had dropped a picture frame upon her abrupt and hastily thrown punch. "What the fuck are you doing back here?" Before Jiraiya could respond she spotted the inked paper lying harmlessly on the tatami mats.

Snatching the paper up Tsunade studied the lines briefly before figuring out what she was looking at. "You unbelievable bastard." Now Jiraiya had sported many injuries throughout his life from Tsunade and almost all of them were just love taps compared to what hell she unleashed. A Kick to the ribs smashed Jiraiya through two adjacent walls before rolling to a stop on the roughed up grass, but the slug woman was not done. "The arrogance to even try and seal my chakra."

"Did you think you could just lock me up because I didn't go along with your plan?"

"It was for your own-"

Jiraiya was interrupted by a right hook sending him a few inches into the ground. "You think you know what was for my own good?" Raising her leg she prepared for a heel drop when she dodged a hail of marked kunai. "I am surprised you didn't show up earlier Minato, could of saved your sensei a beating."

Standing regally with four ANBU flanking him Minato let his Hokages robes billow with the slight breeze. "Tsunade as Hokage of this village I cannot let a security leak such as yourself to leave freely."

"Security leak, I don't know what you are talking about. I had traversed Fire Country nothing has changed since."

Crossing his arms Minato leveled Tsunade with narrowed eyes. "With Konoha barely above red we have every village vying to end us and usurp our position. I am recalling you into service to inspire confidence in both our clients and ninja. Accept this or you will be detained until cooperation is achieved."

"Pompous little bastard, I will leave one way or another."

Cracking his knuckles Minato pulled two of his kunai into a reverse grip. "So be it."

Like a flash of lightning he appeared near one of the surrounding markers. Aiming to quickly end the battle with a swipe across Tsunade's hamstring. Not surprised by the tactics Tsunade had already turned for a knee to Minato's face. Flashing away Minato thought of a new plan. "ANBU attack to subdue."

Immediately the four ANBU snapped into action. The first masked ninja came in with a flying kick, Tsunade did a pirouette kneeing the unlucky man upwards while she came down with an elbow. _"First one down four to go"_ Hearing the familiar whizzing of kunai Tsunade stomped the ground forcing a man sized rock to explode upwards letting the thrown weapons bounce harmlessly off. Kicking the boulder across her once manicured garden left a trail of torn up earth.

Scanning the area she picked up another ninja coming in low with a tanto. The ANBU cut a triangle shape in the air going for non lethal cuts, Tsunade watched the sword move gracefully though the air. Leaning her body left and right the swings passed harmlessly through the air, finally having enough Tsunade gripped the ninja's hands mid swing and jerked the sword wielder forward. With the ninja stumbling forward Tsunade arched her back and threw a skull shattering headbutt into the face of the surprised ANBU.

Blood dripped from her hairline after delivering the primitive strike. Tsunade was breathing deeply after the short but extremely energy consuming exchange. "You're gonna have to do better then that to slow me Minato."

Only two ANBU stood while the others lay limp on the cold ground. "See Tsunade you are an exceptional ninja please reconsider and just start teaching medics. You can have all the students you want differing to you for everything."

"Take your offer and shove it you little brat."

Minato sighed deeply. "You never make things easy Tsunade, but you will not escape your responsibility." Pulling loose a scroll from his billowing robes the Yondaime began spraying the entire area in his kunai, now there was at least one kunai every two yards

Tsunade could tell she was in deep shit now, with so many places for Minato to appear at she could no longer predict areas to strike or block at. With a deep breath Minato began his instantaneous assault. Appearing behind the Sannin he brought a kick across the back of her legs, Flashing again a strike to her left Kidney. Downward elbow to a shoulder, uppercut to her ribs, lastly a straight kick to her chest sent her flying into the broken wall of her home. All these attacks happened each at a fraction of a second, like an explosion all her pain receptors activated shocking Tsunade's system. Blood seeped from her mouth and wounds and she could feel the blood pooling from a ruptured kidney.

Tsunade grimaced knowing that she would not be able to stand steadily with her leg muscles refusing the command to move. Minato saw her struggling to stand and decided to hit the lesson home that he was stronger and commanded her, with his prized jutsu. The swirling blue energy formed in his hands like a frozen sun. Dashing forward to plunge the chakra ball into her stomach his movement was stopped by the sturdy double handed grip of Tsunade herself. Their hands shook and shuddered as they put more strength into the confrontation, Minato had the advantage of being able to push with his body weight. Slowly the Rasengan edged closer to her soft skin, sparing a glance at her face Minato saw her face change from the determined focus of keeping his hand away to a victorious smirk. Eyes widened he saw her push his hand upwards and released her grip. The spinning chakra began digging and twisting, Minato knew ending the jutsu prematurely would cause it to become unstable and lash outward with lethal results. The Hokage watched in slow motion as the orb sank deeper and deeper into the torso of the slug Sannin.

Tsunade felt little pain as her body went into shock. Her eyes became unfocused and the vibrations of the jutsu working left her body. The panic of death never reached her, she just watched a memory flutter through her mind.

_Memory_

_Little Masumi twirled through one of the many fields of flowers around Konoha. Tsunade sat on a blanket just watching her bundle of joy picking flowers before crumpling them and tossing them around her like confetti."Mommy where is daddy?" The big curious eyes tuned onto the caught off guard Tsunade._

_"Oh well Sweetie he is a ninja of great power but he always works far from the village and never has time to visit."_

_The pale blond girl tilted her head slightly as if the new angle would help her understand. "Really?, Then I'm gonna become the greatest ninja and make daddy come home!" The little girl declared loudly__ before snatching a little sandwich from the picnic basket and rushing off into the flowers once more._

_"Hey you little monster no eating and running at the same time!" Tsunade jumped up from her spot and started chasing her little girl all around before lunging and wrapping her in a protective hug and rolled along the ground. Coming to a stop Tsunade held Masumi to her chest and she lay on her back, The child filled with energy shot her head up with an intact sandwich__ in hand._

_"That was fun Mommy lets do it again!" She yelled before taking a big bite of bread, mustard covered both of her cheeks._

_"Hold still, what will I ever do with you__?" Tsunade wiped the condiment from her child's face and licked the condiment from her thumb._

_"That's gross!"_

_"Ha ha you're so cute, I love you Masumi__." Tsunade said tenderly._

_"I love you too Mommy!"_

Memory end

Tsunade felt everything go cold and she slipped into the never ending darkness. "Masumi..." she uttered with her last wispy breath.

Minato withdrew his arm, his arm was soaked with the life liquid and his face, hair, clothing was speckled with more blood drops reflecting the light like a morbid version of glitter. Stepping back he tried to come to grips with what he had just done, turning his head he saw Jiraiya standing. "Sensei I didn't mean to it was an accident!"

"I know Minato...Don't contact me for a while I-I have some stuff to do."

The Hokage could see that his teacher was torn and dying on the inside.

He witnessed his most beloved student end the life of his only love. Regardless of it being a mistake Jiraiya could feel his heart clenching and stomach churning painfully. Moving slowly away the white haired man suddenly fell to his knees and threw up.

"Jiraiya hang on, ANBU make sure no one enters here I have to get Jiraiya to the hospital."

The elder man felt tears crawl down his face, he had never cried since Tsunade told him to never come around again. Slowly bringing a hand up to feel the salty tears he drew his fingers back and watched them drip off his fingers. Soon those stray drops were followed by a raging river of more as they soaked the grassy bile covered ground. Jiraiya could feel his student have an arm around his shoulder shouting something, but it all became a dull white fuzzy noise to his ears.

The Sannin's senses withdrew themselves one by one, he no longer felt, no longer heard. Looking up around the silent world, things that should make sounds were mute and the hand upon his shoulder he should feel. Looking back down at the grass the single blades began to blur, mixing and becoming dimmer. Slowly the world darkened until black consumed him and the Sannin slumped to the grass.

* * *

><p>Sorry for ending it there but I felt it was better to get this out so no one thinks i have stopped writing. I Have enrolled in a two year class for Network Security and while it was supposed to be like 4+ years you can imagine how much I have to learn in such a short time. I will never stop writing just slow down I will do my best on weekends and nights of less stress to write out a few hundred words just to keep it moving along.<p>

Now I must admit while writing Tsunade's memory of Masumi I did cry and had to stop writing for a few minutes. I dont know why but it just got to me and, well whatever its all good now.

I hope you guys are not disappointed with me I know i took a lot longer then usual to even type out this measly 3k but I will do better one i have balanced my school/work/fun. Writing this story has been such a passion of mine I love to do it, just life gets in the way.

Also and feedback on my writing of fights would be great since I never know if I do a good job or not so even just a short "It was acceptable" would help.

**Read and Review**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	21. Wedding Day

(A/N)Ok I am almost done with the flashbacks just be calm people, looking back on it even i agree i should not of done the flashbacks after forcing a climax with naruto meeting minato but i rather not just copy and paste and repost them later on so i will just finish the flashbacks quickly and get on track with the main story. this chapter will put us back at the wedding and the flashbacks will happen as I come to each character. I know everyone is unhappy with where i put the flashbacks and i deeply apologize.

There have been many asking about the obscure twin of naruto i mentioned but left in the unknown for those who did not remember he was Taiki

Also the major quarter project has finished so i will have a week of free time to write out atleast one more chapter and hopefully keep some consistency between updates but i dont promise much since i cannot see the future. Thank you all for stickin around and reading my story thus far.

**Read and Review **because they make for good times in between school work.

* * *

><p>Three short months after Tsunade's death and whispers of her disappearance arose. The rumors spread from her taking extended vacation out of the village to assassination and Konoha was covering it up. Many citizens visited the Senju estate only to be turned away by teams of ANBU, the presence of the highly skilled ninja only further multiplied the mystery and interest in what happened.<p>

Although today would end their wondering with the Hokage making a village wide announcement. The white and red cloak billowed around Minato as he stood atop the Hokage tower, looking out over the amassed crowds the courtyard was filled and many more were circled around the walls. Finally satisfied with the numbers he begun his speech. "People of Konoha I have heard your rumors and concerns around the Senju compound and with a heavy heart I confirm the Tsunade Senju has been assassinated."

Gasps and murmurs arose from the crowd and it became a calamity some were shouting for retribution and others were crying for a woman they did not know personally.

Raising his hands Minato quieted the crowd to a low rumble and he continued his prepared cover up. "Three days ago we had intruders within the village and they successfully caught Tsunade off guard. With continuing investigation we have suspicion that it was those of Iwagakure."

At the mention of Iwa it was like a starter gun went off and the crowd erupted into shouts and roars. Seeing his people all for this lie Minato could easily keep this away from himself and hopefully slight Iwa in the process.

"Until physical evidence has been uncovered incriminating Iwa we cannot retaliate, but we shall pursue all leads until we find those to blame!"

Approval from the crowd was heard while many looked more determined to reap their own justice, and Minato had nothing against letting them work harder but he would have to keep a close eye and make sure nothing could be traced back to Konoha.

With the announcement over Minato left, his cloak swishing in a fanfare to his exit and returned to his familiar office. Holding his head the Yondaime did feel deep regret and guilt for ending the life of Tsunade, not only was he the one to end the Senju he also killed the only love of his sensei. Thinking of Jiraiya he reread the diagnosis for his father figure and all of the doctors said he was of perfect health but his mind refused to awaken. Tossing the papers aside Minato looked back on the time since this supposed Naruto returned and Konoha had significantly declined, Rei refusing to speak to most people, losing a third of the missions to Iwa, the Daimyo pulling some funds to cover for the depression that gripped the country, and finally Tsunade's death. It all lead back to Naruto uplifting Earth country.

_"Tch I cannot touch Iwa yet, but with the Uchiha funds soon to be donated I will at least be able to cause some problems for them."_

Running his hand through the shoulder length blond hair the Yondaime finished the final touches forging investigation papers and orchestrating the false assassination. Minato finished the final false document and placed the stack of papers within a file for his secretary to pick up. Feeling tired of the office, the Yondaime made his way for the exit.

Stepping out of the Hokage tower Minato felt the sun warm his face and he casually strolled down the market street in his aimless wandering. The Namikaze made his way to the hospital and decided to check on his sensei. Waving off the nurses and doctors who greeted him, finally he had found Jiraiya's guarded room and entered with naught more then a nod to the guarding ANBU.

A deafening silence met his ears that was only broken by the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor indicating Jiraiya was indeed alive despite him being motionless. Taking up seat next to his sensei Minato just looked at the face the of the man he caused so much pain.

"Sensei, I know you can't hear me but I am sorry for what happened it was not supposed to go that far. I cannot undo what I have done but I hope that you can pull through and forgive me."

He lay his hand upon the arm of the sage and almost immediately the heart monitor jumped, quickly the bpm(beats per minute) soared from the resting 37 to a dangerous 180. Jiraiya's blood pressure equaled the intensity of his heart rate, blood began to seep from his nose. Minato jerked back and began hammering on the red call button for help, nurses and doctors flooded the room and began checking the readings. Minato did not see much as two nurses hauled him out of the room despite his status as Hokage, and he knew for the health of Jiraiya to just listen to them.

Fear was all Minato felt for his surrogate father, he knew enough that the numbers he saw flashing red were nearing lethal heights. Deciding that waiting around the hospital was to unnerving and Minato could tell that it was already into the evening, home was probably the best place he could go.

Minato stepped through the thresh hold of his estate he was met with his two remaining children involved in what could be considered the apex point of anger. Rei was hyperventilating in anger and the beginnings of the pendant's youkai could be seen from the slight blue mist the flowed from her eyes and disappeared into the air. Taiki was standing off with his shoulders squared and expression a cold sneer firmly in place.

"You are pitiful Rei, you shame the Namikaze name so much that Father removes you from ninja service. Hopefully the Uchiha doesn't realize that until your are wed and no longer dragging the name through the mud."

"I will never marry that asshole, I would rather go to Iwa!"

Minato decided to intervene before his daughter got to far along with that idea. "Rei, Taiki, what are you two doing?"

Taiki turned his gaze to his progenitor. "Rei was trying to sneak out, I merely stopped her and was accosting her for trying to do so."

"Is this true Rei?"

Rei gripped her fists tightly trying to suppress the warm embrace of the youkai fueling her strength. "I was going to meet some friends when this asshole here stops and insults me."

Taiki scoffed at his sister. "It is hardly an insult when it's the truth."

Rei lunged at him "Shut up!"

Easily avoiding his out of practice sister with a swat of his hand he had her on the ground and Taiki quickly twisted and arm to keep her still. "See shameful as always. I feel sorry for the Uchiha, he will spend the rest of his life having to put up with you."

Rei's lips stretched into a snarl. "Get off."

Taiki only laughed.

"Get off...**NOW!**" Blue youkai exploded from her body throwing her hapless brother into the adjacent wall. Rei stood up wreathed in the rich youkai of her brother and stared with the same red eyes.**"Come on Taiki stand up, you wanted to trade verbal blows. I rather hit you for real!" **Taiki grabbed his chest and he breathed deeply after the wind was knocked from him.

**"No witty** **insult?"** The young Namikaze grinned and the youkai mimicked it with a sinister rendition ** "What has happened, by now you would of said something. Do I scare you brother?"** Rei had the chakra cloak in full, the ethereal wings and claws at her command. She felt like she could take on everything and win.

Taiki looked to his father and saw him snap into action. Minato landed between his children and stared the now taller Rei down. "Stand down Rei the use of that youkai is forbidden."

**"What Taiki was just asking to fight, now I am all pumped up and you try to stop us now?" **Lightly smacking her father out of her way she marched towards her brother. **"I am not done with him yet."**

Minato landed pivoting on the ball of his foot and shot off to stop his incredibly strong daughter. "This is your last warning Rei dispel the chakra and go to your room."

**"I thought implied not to get in my way." **Rei reached out with the blue chakra claws and gripped her father. **"You can wait until Taiki apologizes."** Rei raised Minato above her head and threw him into the wall behind her more forcefully to get her point across.

Taiki stared wide eyed as his sister stomped the short distance slowly as if to prolong the fear he felt. Rei let out a blue claw and Taiki quickly rolled from its path.

The claw smashed into the wall and tore deep enough to be excruciatingly painful if it were to hit. Rei was barely phased that she missed and simply dragged the youkai through the wall leaving a gaping trench in it.

Taiki jumped from his spot towards the exit, he nearly made it until the youkai streaked through where his chest should of been. Changing direction he didn't get to move far until his sister and her claws wrapped around his chest. Lifting him from the ground Rei smirked at her brothers expression, it was like death stared into his soul as she pressed him against the wall.

Rei started forcing his chest to compress against the wall and the air was forced from his lungs. Taiki started wheezing gasping for breath that couldn't enter. **"What did you say Taiki?" **A devilish grin was spread across her face, she leaned in closer to hear the words was trying to form. **"I cant quite hear you, you're gonna have to speak UP!" **At the apex of her voice she pushed her brother right through the wall and Taiki bounced across the grassy yard rolling to a stop.

Rei stepped out of the hole making it larger as she forced her wings through. **"You said I was the shame of the Namikaze correct?" **Kicking him further across the yard. **"If I shamed the clan with my weakness then what does that make you huh?" **Rei stepped to his body and rolled him onto her foot, flicking him upwards she let a shattering punch propel him into a tree.

Taiki lay curled at the base of the tree feeling the numerous broken bones he received from her attacks. **"Where is the bravado now that you can't win, speak the fuck up!"**

Before Rei could continue her brothers beating Minato arrived with his cat masked ANBU. " Tora restrain her." Immediately wooden totem poles burst from the ground encircling her. Pieces of the youkai cloak began to disappear within the wood leaving Rei's pale flesh behind.

**"No, I am not done yet he needs to learn you don't fuck with a demon!" **The output of youkai doubled bursting the poles in to splinters as it reformed around her body. Turning her red eyes to the ANBU that could stop her she sped towards him fist cocked ready to rattle his brain.

Minato stepped in her path and was ready to subdue his own little girl. "You will stand down Rei before I am forced to use drastic measures."

By now a crowd had gathered to watch the azure fire wreathed woman stand off against their Hokage.

Rei let her red iris' jump from her father to the ANBU. Minato hearing no response forth coming a flick of his wrist directed the Mokuton ANBU to circle around and take his son to safety. The psudo-demon darted for the ANBU dashing past her but once again Minato intercept her with an uppercut and forced her back with a rasengan to her abdomen.

Rei spread her wings and abruptly her flight stopped and landed on her clawed feet. **"This has nothing to do with you Dad, just get out of the way and I will finish Taiki's lesson for the day."**

"I told you already to stand down and you disobeyed a direct order from your Hokage."

**"You're not my Hokage remember Dad, I am not even a ninja you had that taken from me!"** Her mouth widened widened as a torrent of flames burst forth.

Rolling away Minato decided he couldn't allow her to spew of anymore of those kind of attacks lest she injure one of bystanders. Pushing off the Yondaime met her with a fist only to hit the ethereal wings blocking the strike.

Rei blasted her father back and the youkai swirled angrily around her **"All I wanted was to be a ninja and you took it away from me, all you do is take!"**

Rounding up for another burst of flame the young Namikaze tilted her head back for more momentum behind them. Once again the flames flew, only to be stopped as Minato has once again zipped close enough and smashed her jaw shut with a palm strike. The flames were unbidden by the new obstruction and spilled through the teeth in thin searing beams.

The redhead back handed her father with the strength of Tsunade sending him far enough away and leaving his head ringing. **"You take away Naruto's childhood and you took away his life. You are not a man, you are a MONSTER!"**

Rei's words echoed in his mind slowly enraging him. "Monster...You call me...a monster." Standing up Minato brushed his stray hair aside now fully displaying his countenance screwed in anger. "You willfully use the chakra of that demon, you attack your brother, you threaten to desert the village for Iwa and I am the monster?" At this he drew his scroll of marked kunai. "You want a monster, then I will show you a monster!" And the kunai rained down covering the ground in marked metal, Rei raised her wings letting them bounce harmlessly off the youkai.

The final kunai settled on the earth and it was eerily calm, the crowd held their breath, the ANBU sped away with Taiki in the lull of fighting, across the grounds only the flickering and hissing of youkai was heard. Staring dead into his daughters red eyes Minato vanished.

Rei was launched sideways and her father stood in her place with his foot extended from a kick. Mid flight she was met with a downwards punch into the dirt. Swinging her claws out Rei hoped to catch Minato before he could vanish one more but she was too late and he was already a distance away.

Growling deep within her throat Rei stood tall having the youkai protect her. _"How did Hiraishin work again?...I got it!"_

Predictably Minato disappeared once again, before connecting with his attack Minato was clotheslined and sent into the dirt clutching his closing windpipe. Rei raised her clawed foot to stomp her father but he rolled and vanished once more.

**"You taught me how your Hiraishin works, I know how to stop you."**

Minato knelt rubbing his aching trachea. "The I will switch it up." The yellow flash started again. Rei watched the yellow after image to find her fathers trajectory knowing that once he uses the jutsu he must reach the marker before being able to start it again and change direction. Rei saw the flash being his attack and she moved to anticipate it. Putting a fist through where his chest should of been she met air and received a rasengan to the back for her effort.

Face first in the ground Rei did not receive respite as Minato kept charging his spiraling jutsu in both hands, blow after blow the Yondaime did not stop his assault until her cloak began to thin. Leaping back to admire his work Minato waited for his daughter to get up

Rei pushed herself to her knees and coughed up some blood, standing she faced her father with one demonic red eye and the other royal purple she inherited from her mother. The youkai cloak looked shredded and there were patches missing, half her face was exposed giving the impression of a ghostly mirror. Rei could feel the necklace's agony trying to maintain the cloak to keep its carrier alive but the intensity she used drained it quickly and the barrage she took only hastened the fact.

Minato snapped his fingers and the Tora ANBU surfaced from the ground and restrained her with the Mokuton poles. The last of the cloak left her and she felt her eyes closing, her struggle was in vain as she surrendered to unconsciousness.

"Tora you will watch over her for the next two months until her wedding day any hint of youkai you will restrain her with force, we cannot have her doing this again."

"Understood sir"

Nodding his head in gratitude Minato swept his sweaty hair away form his eyes as the ANBU took his daughter to be healed. Once they left the gathered crowd erupted into cheers and whoops of praise for his incredible skills. Feeling a smile come across his face Minato could definitely use this moral booster to the people, raising his arms to the crowd their volume increased to a deafening roar.

**Finally End flashback**

"Ha ha ha wipe that look off your face dear Daddy, how could you forget me? you worked so hard to memorize my dying moments!" Naruto's teen form morphed back into his present body and he blasted his enemy away with a thunderous punch.

Minato tumbled ass over head across the dirt landing in a crumpled heap at the feet of the reception. Kushina broke through the crowd kneeling next to her downed husband and brush the dirt from his face and gave him a couple light slaps to wake him up. "Honey you have to wake up, Rei might be in danger."

Slowly his eyes focused on the heavenly face of his wife and her words rung true through his head. "Argh" Minato grunted from the dull pain of pushing himself up. Facing the grinning Naruto, Minato threw a hand to his side and the signature humming chakra ball appeared instantly.

"He he you come at the greatest known bijuu with your pathetic jutsu?" Swinging a leg behind himself Naruto prepared to face Minato head on. "You seem pretty determined, Come and I will destroy everything you care for."

Minato was definitely baited and his battle cry rang out as he charged. Coming within an arms reach Naruto's grin turned into a full blown smile. The mighty rasengan disappeared from the hands of its creator and came to life within Naruto's. Catching the outstretched hand Naruto held the Yondaime still and plunged the spiraling ball into his stomach

Lifted from the force Minato's body could not escape as Naruto held him against the jutsu. Finally releasing the chakra Minato slumped to the ground having felt like his organs had rearranged themselves.

Naruto lifted the limp man to look him eye to eye. "You feel but a sliver of what I will unleash upon you and this village, pray to whatever god you worship that you die quickly."

Throwing the unconscious Hokage back at his mother Naruto took in the assembled people and his voice boomed out. **"Scum of Konoha I am Naruto Mazoku, you may remember me as Naruto Uzumaki. Today is the day you all will feel my anger and hatred, run scream beg, it will do you no good** **I will hunt down each and every one of you. Today is the day you will all perish!" **Naruto's body instantly shifted to his gargoyle like form and he charged headlong into the crowd, starting the bloodshed with a spray of life liquid as he ripped a man limb from limb.

Rei watched with green face as her brother ripped into those gathered for her wedding, looking to the demoness she saw Kiyomi transfixed with an excited grin as she watched Naruto tear each and every person down with ruthless efficiency. Speaking up Rei caught the attention of her brother love. "Kiyomi can you take me home to get changed?"

Kiyomi tore her gaze from the beautiful sight of blood and truly took in the radiant Namikaze. "Why would you want to change at all dear, this is your wedding day you deserve to look so pretty." The teasing grin the crimson haired immortal wore implied that this would be an event she would never be allowed to forget.

Before Rei could retort Kiyomi continued "Where is your house?" The young girl pointed to the ivory white building seen just barely above the rooftops. The eternal woman nodded and took hold of Rei's arm and vanished in a shunshin. Racing through the village Kiyomi arrived to the house in seconds and dropped out of the jutsu with a huge grin. "Ah these human jutsu are so useful." Rei turned to run inside but it seemed they had a tag along.

Taiki appeared with his jonin uniform on and a superior scowl on his face. "Rei what are you doing?"

The girl turned to answer. "I am changing to leave with Naruto."

Taiki's eyes narrowed as he stared at his traitorous sister. "Then you will be detained and held for punishment until Kyuubi is defeated." Charging in Taiki attacked his sister.

Before striking his hands were stopped with ease by Kiyomi appearing with a bored look. "I am sorry but Naruto and I have taken a liking to his baby sister so you will have to go through me."

Taiki leapt away to appraise this woman. "So you are with the demon, Then you will fall beneath the Namikaze just as Kyuubi did once before."

Kiyomi's demeanor changed into an angry sneer. "Ah yes I owe Minato for that, but you will be a good start." Her dainty nails sharpened and she curled her hands into a tigers claw. Before Taiki could realize what had happened Kiyomi appeared before him and swiped her hand across his chest tearing his clothes into ribbons and leaving four searing bloody trails down his torso.

As Taiki was recoiling in pain the demoness called to Rei. "Go gather the things you want, I will be done here soon."

Nodding her head in acceptance Rei hiked her dress up and raced inside grabbing everything of value to her.

Taiki ripped the torn clothing from his body and touched the bleeding wounds. Taiki's body was slim and toned, nothing like the cut and muscular godlike body Naruto possessed but you could tell this man did not laze around.

Taiki flexed his muscles and shook himself of his stupor. "You caught me unaware but that will be your only chance." Opening his hands he hoped to take this woman alive since she was apparently important to the demon.

The immortal and human kicked off meeting in a flurry of slashes and thrusts. Taiki aimed a strike to her shoulder and Kiyomi shoved the offending hand away form her body and awarded the man with two more sets of wounds on his ribs to match his chest. The fight continued for a few minutes with Taiki attacking while the demoness simply slapped the attacks away and gave him painful but purposefully glancing strikes.

The skies darkened and it looked to start raining any moment.

Both separated for a moment to recover and Kiyomi landed with grace and a huff of air, while Taiki stumbled and felt each of the battle wounds screaming out in searing hot pain. Momentarily distracted by pain Taiki never saw the immortal in his face until he looked into the blood red eyes staring at him. Taiki couldn't move until it was to late and Kiyomi's red stained claws ripped down the right side of his face leaving four deep wounds, her claws caught his eye and blood erupted from the optic organ in a shower of gore.

Taiki placed both hands over his mutilated eye socket and hunched over in agony, Kiyomi took full advantage and spartan kicked him across the lawn. His cries of pain were heard from afar by the volume, and it was only matched by the maniacal laughter of Kiyomi as she was in a full blown fit. "You may have that as a parting gift to remember me by."

It was at this time Rei exited the estate to see her brother rolling on the ground in pain and his shouts caused her ears to ache. Rei tried to ascertain the events but Kiyomi blocked her sight. "Lets go Rei, I am sure Naruto would like to know you are safe." Rei leaned to see her screaming brother but the demoness had already grabbed hold and the shunshin was underway.

Back with Naruto

The anthropomorphic demon had just bisected a woman as she ran when an ANBU appeared and sped through a chain of signs and a cry of **"Katon: Gōryūka****" **The flaming dragon erupted from the ninjas mouth and barreled towards Naruto. The transformed demon pulled a wing across his body covering himself as the flames washed over and burned everything. The ANBU held the flames going for a few seconds until he relented letting the smoke clear, amongst the soot Naruto stood unharmed.

**"My turn, Fuuton: Tsubasakiri"** The wind formed over his wings and took shot off towards the ninja. Hardly surprising the ANBU jumped and spun horizontally as the jutsu sped by only nicking his arms and clothing. Landing in a crouch the ANBU saw Naruto turn and head towards the fleeing Hokage, taking advantage of having his back the ANBU started another ninjutsu. Taking a breath to call out the technique the masked ninja heard low screeching behind him, turning to face the noise he was met with the dodged jutsu slicing his body into quarters.

Naruto watched as his mother and a chuunin were attempting to run with Minato hanging limply from their shoulders. Thrusting his hand out Naruto expelled a burst of air and abruptly the aiding Chuunin's chest exploded and he fell to the ground.

Kushina was pulled down by the sudden weight in her husbands body and saw the ninja fall face first into the bloodied grass. Turning her head she saw the Kyuubi nearing. Whispering and lightly slapping Minato she attempted to revive him enough to escape, but it was fruitless he did not rouse.

Naruto stopped short of his target as he watched Kushina set the Yondaime down and took a defensive stance in front of the downed man. "Attacking Konoha was a big mistake Kyuubi, you will go no further."

**"What is with the hostility dear mother, no _hi son how has it been, _I can see manners were not taught to the wife a Hokage." **The sarcasm rang clearly through the greeting.** "Would you kindly step aside and allow me to continue my work, I have no interest in killing you Kushina."**

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "You have no intention of letting me leave, even if I let you pass."

**"Ah you caught onto my lie, I must work on that ha ha ha."**

"I will stop you here and now Kyuubi just as we did twenty years ago!"

Naruto stopped laughing and sneered at her. **"There is no stopping this, everything that has happened was because I forced it!" **His arms swung out to indicate everything around them. **"Your missions no longer as plentiful, the Daimyo taking your funding, It was all my plan. This wretched place felt a minor degree to what I felt while human, but my plan does not stop with simply killing you." **Naruto took his eyes off Kushina and took in the beautiful sights and smells of the battlefield. **"Once I have leveled this village I will erase the very history of Konoha, no longer will people remember the past Hokages or the achievement****s garnered. The true punishment for what was done to me will be that everything that is here will cease to exist to the minds of every man woman and child!"**

Finished his rant Naruto turned back to Kushina to see her holding the final handseal for summoning. **"Kuchiyose: Kamikainyuu"**

Naruto's eyes widened at his arrogance for thinking himself untouchable. The skies darkened and clouds swirled swiftly before parting to the black chains that extended to the earth.

**"Who dares summon me!"** The divine voice thundered across the land while the being descended from the atmosphere and the god landed next to Kushina. Turning its head the being took in the Namikaze. **"It is you again, what pitiful reason have you called me fo-" **The man stopped mid sentence when he saw Naruto.

Kushina bowed to the summoned god. "Kami the Kyuubi has returned I ask that you remove it from this realm forever!"

The Deity gave the most unholy smirk. **"So it seems, I will do this." **The god brushed the shoulder length raven hair away form his face revealing a short beard and sinister eyes that gave off smoke.

Before the Kami could move Naruto spoke. **"You are no God I can feel the Fallen's power flowing through you calling for me to slit your throat and take your blood."**

The now revealed demon laughed loudly. **"So even with the mind of a human a demon can feel my hunger pushing them." **The mysterious demon continued to laugh. **"Now come become part of me once more so I may have my more of true powers restored!" **Naruto felt his body betray itself as it willingly released the power he had gathered.

Naruto's mind raced to figure out how this was happening. _"Who is this demon, I have no recollection of this from any memories I absorbed...His hunger?...True powers?" _Naruto remembered Kiyomi's brief history of how the demons came to be. _"All demons are drawn to fight and consume the blood of their brethren to become the Deity once more, many have overcome the urges to consume solely for the purpose of reforming the Go__d"_ Eyes widening this demon was the true God, He is the Broken One.

Naruto saw Kiyomi appear with Rei and she too fell to her knees and her power was siphoned away.

The Broken One Laughed louder after Kiyomi's power began to flow into him as well. **"Ha ha you have gathered so much in the short time!"** The God closed its eyes as it reveled in the restoration.

Suddenly the God opened his eyes in fear. **"I must hide!"** The drain on the demons stopped and the Fallen sneered at them. **"You are lucky I am not yet strong enough to fight another God or I would finish this, but they cannot know I am reformed." **A void portal opened behind him and he vanished.

The demon duo collapsed feeling significantly weaker, Naruto eyed the ninja appearing to mount an offensive. Pushing himself Naruto took hold of both woman and fled with a shunshin.

* * *

><p>And that is where I will stop it for now<p>

I bet non of you expected me to bring the God back into this! ha ha plot loops for everyone, Now it time for some real story to happen.

I apologize for over a month long wait but it could not be helped, again I will try to type a couple words here and there but no promises. The only promise i can make with 100% confidence is that I will finish this story eventually!

I hope everyone loves this chapter I had to rewrite half of it because I went to save and it told me the action could not be preformed and it didnt save so that delayed it by a couple hours.

**Read and Review**

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	22. Iwagakure

(AN)Yes Yes i am still alive and not ignoring my story this is really just a piece to get me back into the writing flow since it is so short.

Welcome back for another installment of N:TB. Now about my last chapter I know everyone is raging there heads off about my use of "Deus Ex Machina" and while some may think that i threw it in there willy nilly that is not the case. From the beginning I had it slated for the god to appear, and there were plenty of clues just from the 2nd chapter that it was possible. Demons formed from the power of a god and you did not expect it to eventually gain some sort of restoration?

To the reviewers who reply with anonymous names I would respectfully ask you to insult the story with an actual account so I may send you a message back to discuss what you felt was so vile about it. After the audacity some of the cowards, to insult my story and by extension myself I am severely tempted to stop all anon reviews.

Again I do not ask that you simply leave me sparkling compliments and cheers of adoration I simply ask that you do not leave a scathing review without allowing me to contact you to find out why you did not find it tasteful, be it a personal reason that i cannot change or the style of writing i used.

If you truly hate my story leaving a review that you hated it is just childish, there are over 250,000 other Naruto stories out there if you do not like my story click the big red "X" at the top right corner of your browser.

Enough about the haters and downers, I would like to thank each and every one of you who ARE enjoying my story thus far and I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't because it all helps.

Again school is terrible and I could only sit down and write properly once per quarter which is three months, however after seeing my next quarter schedule I only have one hopefully laid back class three days as week instead of the 4-6 i had for the past six months. I am excited that I will have more time to write because I enjoy it a lot.

I have not been idle during school either I am always thinking of different routes to take my story, different scenarios I am always thinking and in some cases jotting the ideas down on corners of my papers or in a handy notebook. I have much to write and more time to do it so hopefully I will be able to wrap this story up and move to "Avatar of the Soulflayer"

It's not the ideas that prevent me from writing, Not having the words to properly convey how i think it should happen is what forms my conundrum...

I just don't know how to express how excited I am to have more time to write, it's just, ARRGH!

Anyways extremely long pre-story rant/explanation

Read and Review because they help shape my writing.

* * *

><p>The escaping trio dropped out of the shunshin near the boarders of Hi no kuni and Kusa. Naruto released them and promptly fell face in the dirt, Kiyomi too joined shortly after.<p>

"Naruto, Kiyomi!" The young Namikaze rolled them began checking their bodies for injuries, not finding any she pulled them into the shade of a tree. Rei was worried, she did not how far they were from Konoha but she had to keep an eye out until they awakened. Hearing the swoosh of leaves rustling Rei whipped around to see the curvaceous blue battle-dressed Mei with two Iwa shinobi.

the girl had heard of the barbarians that were Iwa and how they had risen to be the most renowned. Rei wasted no time and pulled two kunai out letting them fly at the vital necks of the ninja.

Mei's lips curled upwards at the feisty girl, deftly looping her fingers through holes and twirled them to a stop in her hands.

"You must be Rei Namikaze."

She felt her muscles tense at the woman identifying her. "How do you know who I am?"

Mei handed the caught kunai to her escorts. "How would I not know about the sister of Naruto."

Walking towards the Namikaze, Mei had a friendly smile plastered on her face. "I am Mei Terumi, I have been with Naruto and Kiyomi since Kiri's destruction. Nice to meet you."

Hearing that this woman knew her brother and had found them Rei felt a lot more comfortable. Ms. Terumi stuck her hand out as a gesture of greeting and Rei took the delicate hand in her own. Before Rei could notice Mei had wrapped a hand around the jewel resting between her breasts. Running her fingers across the youkai gem it hummed at the residual youkai infused from her time being so close to Naruto.

Mei spoke to it quietly. "I will need you to rouse Naruto." The gem heard her and went silent. Giving it a quick tug the string holding to Rei snapped and Mei moved around the Namikaze to get at the downed demons and gently wrapped one of his large hands around the brilliant youkai stone.

Naruto took a deep intake of breath and his gills sliced open, flaring briefly before sealing themselves. Naruto opened his eyes already knowing all within a mile radius. "Mei I am glad you came to meet us here." Handing the jewel back to Rei she tied the string back around her neck and the once vibrant blue pendant was now a listless green rock tucked in her bust

The sultry smile Mei usually wore replaced with a worried frown. "What happened Naruto?"

Placing a hand on the cheek of his demoness Naruto began. "Kushina summoned a god..."

"You fought a God, which one?"

"It was not a fight so much as it was a simple game, he crippled myself and Kiyomi within moments of engaging, as for who...It was the broken."

Mei took a sharp breath knowing the story of how Demons came and why many driven into madness. "Then what will you do Naruto, with Konoha being able to draw him into this world at will?"

Frowning briefly he looked at his remembering the feeling of all his strength taken leaving him kneeling at the feet of the God. "I will find a way. I have thousands upon thousands of years worth of knowledge taken from people and demons if there is a way It will come to me eventually."

Mei huffed at his inadvertent flaunting of how intelligent he was. "Well Konoha survived so we can assume that this attempt was a failure?"

Naruto chuckled "Perhaps in destroying Konoha I failed but it will be right there when I am ready, saving my little sister though was a success that outweighs my defeat."

Pushing himself to stand Naruto shouldered his beloved half. "Well I suppose we will travel to Iwa, Kiyomi and I could use a soft bed to rest in until we recover the strength we have left." With one hand around the demoness' waist he reached for the others."Take hands I will Shunshin us to the gates."

Each person linked hands with Mei holding Naruto. Closing his eyes Naruto focused his youkai and their bodies blurred before vanishing towards their destination.

Phasing into sight before the mighty gates of Iwa Naruto pushed Kiyomi into Mei's arms and collapsed into spasms on the ground. The Tsuchikage arrived to find the countries savior shaking on the ground. Snapping out of the mind baffling hypnotic sight he barked quick orders. "You two grab Naruto and bring him to their home." Turning sharply Onoki beckoned for his guard. "Bring me four of the ninja slated for execution." The Ninja nodded and vanished with their own shunshin.

The demonic duo now tucked into their royal purple bed with Mei, Rei, and the Tsuchikage standing watch over the pair. The silence broken by the gruff voice of the elderly man. "What happened, with Naruto's strength there should have been no complications."

Mei tucked loose strands of hair from the faces of both of the bed ridden demons. "From what Naruto told me Kushina summoned the horrible god that tied their souls, which was also the broken."

Grunting in acknowledgement Onoki finally turned to the white ball gown garbed Namikaze. Turning from the bed Onoki finally took a good look at the new arrival. Rei stood stock still with her once pristine snow-white dress dirtied and the neat bun of hair left disheveled and comping apart. Closing his eyes in frustration he took the hand of the Namikaze girl. "Come girl you must be wanting to get out of that dress, I will take you to get something to change into."

Rei put up a weak resistance. "Oh, No it's okay Kiyomi has my belongings from Konoha I can get some clothes from my scroll."

The aged leader smiled grandfatherly at her. "It seems Kiyomi is in no condition to give you anything, you will shop in the finest of stores Iwagakure has to offer. The people will gladly give you anything to repay the debt we owe to your brother."

That made the girl stumble. _"My brother, that is the first time I have heard anyone else relate him to myself."_ Rei cracked a smile at Onoki referring Naruto as her brother. Finally relenting she accepted the wrinkled hand leading her into the bright sun.

The contrast of aged pair walked the herringbone roadways of Iwagakure seeking the nicest of shopping. As they moved about the crowd parted easily for them while many gave great smiles and greeted the Tsuchikage with cheery hellos and good days.

Rei watched all the people with fascination the residents were so happy and helpful almost a complete opposite of Konoha. Before the depression there was no sense of friendship with anyone you passed almost no one waved or smiled as they milled about their days and the situation got worse once Fire Country cut expenditures, but here in Iwa everyone shook hands, smiled, and generally cared.

Onoki saw the Namikaze watching the people with fascination and broke her marveling. "Incredible is it not?" Rei gave Onoki a confused look. "Just two short years ago my people had very little in the way of happiness, trudging through these streets with lost looks. Now they move with a spring in their steps and smiles on their faces all because of those three and their incredible powers."

Rei was given the best quality of clothes for free from any store she visited, her choices were minimalistic trying not to take advantage of the good will towards her. Settling on spandex ankle lengths pants with matching shirt, a standard Iwagakure flak jacket left unzipped, simple open toed sandals.

The girl's problems temporarily forgotten amidst her foreign shopping adventure, the joy around her seeped into her bringing out smiles. Rei laughed as her old escort told her stories of the hijinks her brother unknowingly found himself in, one being the accidental obliteration of the female hot spring walls when Naruto tested his improved air bullet jutsu. Throughout the tales she found herself more entranced with Naruto after his fateful execution five years earlier and resolved to find out more and spend time with him.

Reaching the home after her three hour long spree she found Naruto was already up and conversing with Kiyomi. "I know but we cannot even hide knowing the God has a form, eventually he will grow stronger and find every last one of us." The blond demon was stoney faced as he persuaded his mate to see his side.

"Then what can we do?" the red haired demoness had a worried look on her face.

Naruto closed his eyes thinking on everything he knew, every memory and angle. The memories flew past him both his own and all he absorbed, like an old school flame slideshow.

Finally everything stopped on his brush with assimilation earlier and he visualized himself standing third person from himself watching the God with a deranged smile forcefully drew his strength away. pausing, replaying, pausing, replaying he went over those few seconds of helplessness thousands of times in the course of the moments outside. Finally opening his eyes he had a small smile.

"I have an idea..."


	23. Chomei

(AN) I explained how my last chapter was just a test really to get my head back into the game you could say, mediocre at best but it helped me get going so I don't regret it.

Not much else except to Read and enjoy the adventure!

Read and Review

* * *

><p>"Well come on lad tell us."<p>

Everyone was paying rapt attention to his next words. "I will become just as strong as the God."

"And how will you do that love?" Kiyomi piped in.

Opening his mouth to respond instead he snapped it shut. "It would be easier to show you. Onoki do you have any criminals to spare?"

The old mane nodded indicating a yes. "I had my assistant work through the papers to sentence four death row inmates into your care." snapping his fingers the door opened and four rugged angry looking men were knelt at Naruto's feet.

"Now pay close attention and you will see." Raising his hands he placed them upon two of the men and removed all traces of chakra the men slumped to the floor exhausted. Shifting he brought his hands inches from the next victims and slowly they watched as blue chakra rose from the skin flowing into his palm, they too fell to the floor.

No one understood the significance of either draining but they didn't have to wait long before Naruto began his explanation. "I will do exactly as the god did, I will draw the youkai from something a few meters away. Once I perfect it I can compete with the God by taking from his power as he takes from me!"

Clarity dawned on all those present. "That's brilliant I could just kiss you!" And she did, placing both hands on his cheeks and drew a deep kiss from his lips. Kiyomi ignored the twinge of jealousy she saw cross Mei's face and Rei's slight embarrassment.

The prisoners were removed and Naruto began plotting his next course of action. "We will need to absorb the remaining demons in this realm to take Konoha. Onoki do you know where I would be able to find the nearest demon container?"

Stroking his chin the Tsuchikage thought over his reconnaissance reports. "Hm there is actually one in Taki, the seven tails if I remember correctly. Young girl with teal hair I will have someone bring you a dossier on the Jinchuuriki."

"Then we have a new destination." Turning to his sister Naruto asked if she wanted to come, not bothering to ask his other two companions knowing they were on board.

Back in Konoha

People were in a frenzy, the wedding of the century was crashed and the Yondaime was defeated. The whole section around the gardens was closed off and the medical teams began slowly sifting through the gore and viscera tallying up the dead and wounded, the numbers grew as the bodies were identified and bagged

Now we find Minato being patched up by the best medics available. "Grah, watch where your poking!" The medic touched a bruised rib and began repairing the internal damage. Slowly the pain eased and he moved signalling the attendant to wrap his torso in gauze. Finishing the wrappings the ninja left and Kushina entered before the door could close.

"Minato how are you?"

Shifting his muscles her could feel the dull pains he grimaced at his defeat by the _Kyuubi_. "I am mostly fine Kushina, what happened?"

"After you fell unconscious Naruto continued his rampage it was horrifying to see the people we knew being torn apart before my eyes." the Uzumaki closed her eyes briefly to banish the memories of that morning. "He was incredibly strong he warded off jutsu with just a movement of his wings or absorbed the rest. I was terrified watching him so easily strike everyone down."

Minato could feel the blood behind his eyebrows throb painfully. "Then what stopped his advances?"

"I summoned the god to stop the Kyuubi again."

Minato's eyes widened quickly and he took a hold of her arm. "Who did you sacrifice Kushina?" His voice was sharp as he stared into her eyes.

"N-no one, the god saw the Kyuubi and said he would do it without one."

Breathing a sigh of relief Minato moved off the bed grabbing his torn cloak from the rack and swung it around his shoulders. "Good the people cannot know of what the God usually wants." Holding the door open he beckoned Kushina out with him. "Lets find Kakashi he can give me a report." Shuffling out of the room with Kushina hot on his heels he looked for his student.

Within the hospital Taiki sat with the stinging scars in the wake of his defeat. The medics had tried to save the eye but it was for naught, it had been damaged beyond repair. Ocular muscles had been torn, the retina detached, even the orbital socket had three claw marks through it showing just how strong the nails of the woman had been. He had been offered transplants but he had declined in favor of keeping it as a reminder of his hatred for the Kyuubi and the bitch.

Tentatively he reached up his hand and ran his fingers along the raised scars feeling the searing pain still left after the healers were done. _"Fuck it stings!" _Taiki whipped his hand from the wound frustrated with his current situation.

Picking up some gauze to cover the still sensitive skin Taiki began looking like a blond Kakashi. He had no one to report to at the moment so he would wait for his father to summon him. Making himself comfortable he began planning how he would train to not suffer such a humiliating loss again.

Within a matter of weeks the tale of Konoha being attacked directly by one man and kidnapping the only daughter of the Hokage on the day of her wedding no less. The sensationalized story spread like wild fire from schools to brothels everyone heard and the thing on everyone's mind is who was the god amongst men who could pull off such a feat. The man in question was now standing menacingly staring the Nanabi Jinchuuriki down.

_Flashback_

Setting down near the village of Taki Naruto let his sensory gills to feel all and map out the village. Finding a good spot to appear and hide he flickered in with his trio. Within the leaves of the great tree surrounding them they prepared by Naruto and Kiyomi warping the tree to provide more cover.

"Naruto how are you going to get the Nanabi from the girl?" Rei inquired.

"I will kill her and hopefully consume it before it can fully escape from the host." Naruto responded easily.

Rei was taken back by how easily he would kill a girl he had no connection to. "Do you have to kill uh...Fu?" Rei checked the dossier to find her name.

Naruto paused for a moment. "Hmm there are other ways but they are far more hassle then catching her off guard before she can fight." his tone conveyed a feeling of annoyance.

Rei picked up on his irritation at her wanting him to keep the girl alive. "Oh...okay." She was not that confident in her personal standing with Naruto to try and change his mind.

The subject though was picked up by Mei. "Maybe we could keep the girl alive, no need to cause more casualties. The girl didn't do anything wrong, right?"

Mei gave a pleading look to Kiyomi to back up a fellow woman. Sighing Kiyomi decided to help out their cause. "They do have a point Naruto, this Fu girl is innocent we could just siphon the bijuu out and let her be on her way."

The demon sighed seeing that even his own mate wanted this. "I suppose if this is what you want then I can arrange to keep the girl alive during the process."

Kiyomi smiled brightly and gave him a hug, eying the two standing awkwardly she pulled them both in allowing Naruto's strong arms to wrap around them all.

And so the plan began, he would press the girl until their meeting where she would be so high strung the tailed beasts power would surface almost instantly. The first step was putting the girl on edge such as influencing the branches to sway throwing off her footing every time she landed. The second was finding her pets, with Naruto and Kiyomi's sensory prowess they found every nook and cranny of where she nested insects charged with bijuu energy. Every little bug found they would drain the youkai and remove it from the large chakra net the Jinchuuriki had formed. The final step was to prevent the girl from having any sort of meaningful rest. The sleep deprivation was achieved with glimpses of their clothing when she would glance around, a genjutsu siphoning off her own chakra produced whispers on the wind calling out for her, and if she still slept Naruto would jostle her slumbering body bringing her from the much needed rest.

This carried on for the last week and it showed in the Jinchuuriki's appearance, her eyes had dark bags and the once pristine combed mint green hair was now unkempt and knotted.

Fu looked every part the zombie she felt like, her eyes were heavy but could not sleep fearing the whispers and whatever was waking her undetected. _"What is going on I can hear and catch glimpses of _them_ everywhere w__hat do they want?!"_ Fu was entering hysteria and every shadow she began to fear.  
>She crouched down and clutched her head to her knees trying to drown out the voices.<p>

Naruto and the trio watched the young Jinchuuriki breakdown crying hysterically. Rei felt truly terrible for doing this to such a sweet girl but she would survive the mental torture and it was better than the alternative.

"It seems she has reached her breaking point now would be the best time to draw it out. Remember the plan." Naruto seemed to float down to a shadowed branch and the girls took their positions.

Taking control of the parasitic genjutsu Naruto began raising the voices from mere whispers to skull splintering screams. Fu felt pain at the volume until all at once everything went silent...and to Fu now the silence was even more terrifying then the whispers.

Naruto knelt and whispered hotly into her ear. "Fu..."

She felt the breath and she turned towards the voice and saw nothing.

Again "Fu..."

The girls eyes darted all around trying to find the source. "Fu..."

This time she turned her head and came eye to eye with the crimson pools boring into her soul. Scurrying backwards she tried to make space between them but it did no good as she was shoved forward by Kiyomi. Getting traction she turned again only to face Rei in her path, looking Fu saw now Mei blocked the final route...she was surrounded.

Flashback End

"What do you want from me!" Fu screamed.

"Fu of the Nanabi we have come for you." His voice was a rumbling echo that reverberated through the area.

The Jinchuuriki grabbed her head as the green bijuu chakra poured from her skin soon she was wreathed in it wings and all. She swung her arms sending the extended appendages all around her forcing Mei and Rei to jump to escape; Naruto and Kiyomi instead grabbed hold of the youkai and began siphoning what they could. Watching them stop the chakra in its tracks she changed tactics, fluttering her wings she took off into the leaves hoping to lose them in the foliage and hide. Fu slowed her speed no longer hearing anyone and she held her back against a branch taking deep breaths holding her racing heart. She did not get much respite when she heard wood splintering and once she had pinpointed its direction it was too late.

**Crunch!**

Naruto barreled through the branches slamming his shoulder into her stomach driving her through the tree limb and two more below. Fu lay still as her chakra fluctuated trying to maintain cohesion but was failing; Naruto pulled himself off the unconscious young lady and signaled for the others to join him. Rei appeared first and she gasped at the girls rough shape, she had many splinters embedded around her ribs and assumed more were in her lower back. Mei landed next and she too took notice of the girl's injuries.

"Naruto I don't think you needed to do so much damage to the poor girl." Mei started to channel her chakra to heal the young woman but Naruto pushed her back.

"What was that for?!" She questioned.

Naruto never took his eyes off the downed lady. "She is not done yet; the Nanabi will not allow it."

To prove his point green youkai exploded from her forcing all the splinters out and Fu's body rose from the ground like a puppet, her eyes now poured green flames reaching for the sky and her form now looked like a miniature of the bijuu itself.

Fu's head swiveled taking in her surroundings and she focused on Naruto intently. Giving off a deadly screech sending all the birds flying and everyone within earshot to hold their ears, like a bullet she shot off scythe like limbs leading the charge. Meeting her halfway the bijuu's blades raked along Naruto's wings leaving his youkai to sew itself together, pushing her off Naruto threw the girl into Kiyomi's waiting claws.

Kiyomi thrust her hand out punching a hole through the youkai cloak and leaving a gaping wound in the woman's chest; she screamed in pain but it was shrugged off as the youkai swirled and filled it with new flesh. Fu's anger only rose with the assault and the youkai began to solidify around the girl. The iron like carapace formed which extended forming over her shoulders and a large rhinoceros beetle horn began to grow from her head.

Naruto did not give her much respite; he grabbed hold from behind his large legs wrapped around her midsection and his hands pulling the horn forcing her head upwards.

"Yoton: Shakugaryūgan"

"Futon: Shinkūgyoku"

Mei and Rei fired their respective jutsu into the unprotected torso of the Jinchuuriki. Naruto released the girl leaving her unbalanced and unable to dodge the successive techniques to her body. The lava burst as it impacted covering her body in the molten rock and was quickly hardened by the cooling spheres of wind. The pile of lava stone radiated the heat still churning beneath the cooled surface.

Briefly the girls feared they had killed the poor girl as they landed next to a deep breathing Naruto. A loud rumble echoed out and the stone cocoon exploded in chunks of rock and lava. Naruto brought his wings across the ladies the rocks bouncing harmlessly off while the molten drops ran off leaving burning trails in the flesh cauterizing the wounds.

Fu now stood in full form; her human body barely visible beneath the coalesced chakra(1). Her face covered in a iron like helmet the beetle horn now joined by two smaller ones from the side of her head. Glimpses of her face could be seen beneath the helmet when the youkai would flicker and become transparent for a split second. Throwing her head back she let out a screech the shook the tree tossing leaves into the wind and her charge began anew.

The transformed girl vanished and appeared with her horn clashing against the reinforced wings of Naruto. The eerie glow beneath the helmet intensified and she lunged forward sending Naruto through the foliage.

Shaking her head Fu targeted Kiyomi stomping large dents into the branch as she raced across the wooden battlegrounds. Kiyomi for the first time since her feral days sprouted the nine tails she was known for. As Fu closed in Kiyomi fanned the tails obscuring her body and just as Fu touched them they parted to show Kiyomi had twirled to one side while leaving the impression she had never moved at all. The Jinchuuriki barreled past and off the thick branch and the former Kyuubi quickly met with the other girls.

"Kiyomi do you have any way of stopping her?" Mei asked.

The demoness shook her head indicating a negative. "I don't have the physical abilities to stop her; Naruto was the brute force between us, I use finesse and misdirection."

Rei piped in. "What about your tails, could you not tumble mountains and reshape the world with mere swings of them?"

"I cannot since my rebirth most of my physical strength is within Naruto just as he is not as careful in his actions because I posses most of that trait between us. We are still technically one being separated."

All three saw the Jinchuuriki fly up beginning her search for them. "Well we better come up with a plan until Naruto gets back." Mei warned.

"I got a plan Kiyomi distract her for a minute, Mei keep her on the move with some lava."

Nodding the girls took off and began the assault. Kiyomi jumped meeting the beetle girl midair and she began some fast paced strikes leaving palm sized holes in the youkai as she pushed hers through cloak. Kiyomi's strikes did little to harm the girl but it served to focus her ire. Just as Fu moved to strike the demoness she felt more lava splashing across her back and running over her body, giving an annoyed grunt she swatted Kiyomi away with the blunt sides of her scythes and made a break for Mei.

Kiyomi flew bouncing off branches until her body came to rest on the slight ramp created from the trees roots meeting earth. Struggling briefly she slackened and rested letting her youkai heal her shattered bones from the Jinchuuriki's seemingly minor blow and the subsequent fall. Mei backpedaled continuing to spew lava to slow the transformed lady. Finally reaching a thicker offshoot of wood Mei knelt behind it hoping she garnered Rei enough time to do whatever it was she wanted.

**Slice!**

The branch was bisected just above Mei's head as the razor sharp scythes cleaved through it easily. Rolling away she let loose a torrent of lava, reaching her hand into the molten rock she grabbed it like a blanket and threw it over herself and hardened it forming a dome. Fu stabbed her Kama like claw into the rock and chipped a few pieces away but those few turned into many and her flurry of strikes punctured the earthen shell. Mei held her hands against the rock reinforcing the stone and fixing the holes. Finally fed up with the barrier Fu headbutted the dome with all the strength she had and the whole thing shattered sending Mei through the tree tumbling to the earth bouncing off all the obstacles.

Rei finally made her appearance with her hand glowing with the the writing for explosion, dashing to the girl she slammed her hand into the woman's chest burning the seal into Fu. Jumping back she braced herself for the blast and she was not disappointed, the seal made a low shock wave then a whoosh of air as it all drew back into the seal and the Jinchuuriki's body was consumed in the deafening explosion. With the girl indisposed Rei went looking for her group and found Kiyomi failing to help the lava user up.

As the fire subsided Fu could be seen with burns across her body but healing with the youkai reforming around her body. Seeing the enemy on the ground she jumped off the tree and free fell to the earth.

Rei packed Mei over, sitting the unconscious woman against on of the trees many roots and Kiyomi joined her; breathing shallow and labored. The Namikaze looked at the two feeling bad for not being table to finish creating the seal faster and her new friends were injured because of it.

As the conscious women took a breather they heard a whistling echoing all around. Glancing at the surroundings they couldn't pinpoint its location until a boom was heard and the earth a few meters away rose up like a wave in all directions tearing the soft ground asunder. Shielding their eyes they peered through fingers to see the mostly unharmed Fu standing and making a slow walk towards them.

It seemed now that Fu had victory she wanted to make them feel suffering because she never used the sharpened edges of her appendages rather she swatted the girls around easily with the blunt sides or back of them. Knocking both Kiyomi and Rei away Fu focused on the lava woman.

Naruto shook his head and pulled himself from the indentation he made in the trunk. Holding his head his listened for the battle going on and heard the shrill screaming, moving he saw Fu raise her razor edged arm ready to slice right through Mei.

"Mine!" His eyes widened the softened pupils sharpened into there elliptical shape and his crimson iris' bled filling the sclera. He pushed off the tree tucking his wings in and nose dived.

In slow motion Fu's arm began cutting her skin, next it glided through her muscle and was not even stopped by the collarbone. Just as it cleared the bone it was ripped out as Naruto impacted Fu's chest sending them both tumbling across the earth.

With the kama like object no longer blocking the arteries blood jettisoned from Mei in a grotesque fountain. Kiyomi raced to Mei's side her youkai already flowing into the woman holding the arteries closed, even in the few unattended seconds Mei lost much blood covering the ground and tree root in the spray. Without Naruto's youkai hers alone could not heal but she could stave it off until Naruto joins her.

After they settled on the ground Naruto jumped onto Fu's chest and began raining blows into the iron like helmet cover her face. Fu could put up little fight as her head rung and body twitched in spasm with each strike. The Youkai could not hold up any longer and his hardened fists met flesh sending the mint haired girls head sideways with a sickening crack.

Flipping them over he positioned himself on her lower back and took hold of the girls head in the crook of his arm. He wanted her to suffer, he began applying pressure pulling her spine into a painful arch and Fu began grasping at his arm trying to stop the pain. Her eyes clouded over and her neck feeling the shattering strength ready to pull her head off. Once tanned skin was now a sickly purple as blood could not travel past the arms. Fu gasped for air that never came.

"Naruto!" Kiyomi received no response from her call and he only continued trying to separate their targets head from her body.

Flooding her mental powers with youkai she yelled. "NARUTO!" finally like a switch his head snapped to her, his eyes returning to normal and he quickly released the no longer responsive jinchuuriki. Staring at the limp girl he scrambled up and ran to his love and knelt next to Mei as her body convulsed from pain and lack of blood.

Together once again their youkai swirled into the brilliant purple, Bone came out like scaffolding filling the gap, muscle strung itself back into form, and skin stitched together. The wound closed up and the convulsing stopped Mei now only looked like a pale ghost sitting in her blood covered clothes.

With Mei no longer in danger Naruto finally took notice of Rei standing off to the side tears brimming in her eyes. The Namikaze immediately rushed into his arms apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry Naruto it was my fault I took to long to finish my seal and Mei almost died." the rest of her words were garbled by sobs and deep breaths.

Never once had Naruto ever been in the position of having a woman crying in his arms so instinct took over and it was to quickly pass his sister into the bloodied arms of his lover while walking away. Rei thinking he was angry that she had got his friend injured only cried harder now in Kiyomi's arms.

Naruto drowned out the cries and focused on the job at hand. Reaching the unconscious jinchuuriki he rolled her over and pushed her torn shirt away from the seal on her stomach watching it pulse as the Nanabi was most likely trying to escape. With the practice of a thousand skilled hands Naruto manipulated the seal easily redirecting the youkai from releasing into the host but outward in a specific point. Slowly the paths into Fu closed and all of the chakra was beginning to flow from the new inked path. Before long Naruto reset the seal and the youkai that did escape bulged and shifted until a beetle much larger then anything that has existed was formed.

The Nanabi's wings took to motion and he was hovering before Naruto. Its mandibles clacked and words came from the impossible source. "So I come to meet my host's tormentor and I assume my executioner..."

Naruto was surprised by the articulate bijuu. "Yeah that would be me."

"Then make Fu's death quick I do not wish her to suffer."

"You mistake my intentions, I have promised to not kill her and I will stay true my word."

The beetle made an agitated sound. "To remove my youkai from the host would proved fatal, my chakra has become intertwined with her."

"I can keep her alive; it's more difficult then simply killing her but the decision has already been made for me."

"You take me for a fool then, it is impossible to separate us at this point the line between us has become blurred." The bijuu was unamused by Naruto's claims.

Getting the strong feeling to simply absorb the bijuu and stop its talking. "I am everything a demon and human could never be; I am both. I can things they only dream of."

Clicking the chitinous mouth pieces Nanabi had enough. "Do what you must; we are at your mercy regardless, I only hope your claims have merit."

The youkai dissipated and flowed back into its host. Naruto placed once hand upon Fu's forehead and one on her seal. The hand upon her forehead began to glow and everything that was Fu melted into Naruto's mind everything she was and is. The hand upon her seal fought to absorb her chakra and the youkai but was only slowed for a moment.

Fu's breathing was slowing, her heartbeat pumped less and finally her blood stopped. Naruto released her head and continued removing all the chakra with haste he had a small window to complete the transfer. Minutes passed and sweat dripped from Naruto's forehead he had never taken this much power at once and it was taxing to stay concentrated with the once silent urge in his mind now so vocal.

Pulling his hand away the last wisps of green youkai jumped the gap. Already Fu's chakra-less corpse was beginning to cool and he needed to act quickly. Placing his lips to the former jinchuuriki's he released an equal amount of chakra back into her body and it once again took its place in her navel and the chakra system branched out searing new paths through her body. Lightning coursed in his hands and Fu's body arched at an painful angle and her heart pumped once more. Once complete he cradled her head and focused on only the entirety of Fu within his mind, hoping he managed to correctly separate her from himself he forced the memories to reactivate within the synapse. Each neuron fired with precision reorganizing the influx of knowledge back into order.

_**(To visualize the process think of her brain as RAM and the power was cut. Naruto is the hard disk and he just loaded the RAM back up with everything the was lost. Hopefully that makes it a little clearer on how I am trying to explain it message me if you need further**__** clarification.)**_

Naruto sat back taking large breaths watching and waiting for his experimental gamble to hopefully pay off. Fu's eyes opened in alarm her mouth taking in gulps of air, her body begging for oxygen to replace the stale carbon dioxide that had settled in her blood. It was not to last long soon Fu's eyes spun in her head and the breaths became irregular and her body went into seizures with her brain not having sufficient oxygen.

"Kiyomi get over here quickly I need your help." Instantly the demoness was at his side and the purple chakra exploded in his haste. Placing his mouth again over the resurrected girl's he filled her lungs with the healing youkai and oxygen. Youkai followed the circulatory system and her skin took a glowing royal purple hue wherever the blood went. The seizures stopped with the influx of oxygen and the youkai corrected any of the damage cause by cerebral hypoxia. Sitting back Naruto knew she would live.

Both demons quickly cleansed themselves of any errant dirt or debris. Looking over he saw the enormous circle of grass and other vegetation from his uncontrolled burst. Rei lay next to Mei her eyes tear stained and Naruto felt bad for pushing her away he just didn't know how to deal with it. Turning to his love he helped her up and into a searing kiss. "Thank you for taking Rei."

Kiyomi held him hearing his heart beat she smiled. "It's okay but you will have to face it eventually, she is the most emotionally dependent upon you it seems."

He was grimacing at the thought of having to learn to emotionally _comfort_ someone. "I suppose I will learn."

Letting go of the warm woman he placed his palm to the ground and he spun a small orb of his own youkai. Letting it sit he pushed all that was the Nanabi into the ball with little effort; since he did not need to perfectly match a brain pattern. The sphere morphed and a beetle once again took shape. The bijuu looked surprised as it was conscious once again.

"This...this is impossible!"

Naruto smirked. "I told you I can do things demons could never dream of."

Shaking its carapace and wings Nanabi took flight and landed on Fu's chest feeling her heartbeat and chakra flowing the bijuu hummed happily. "So it would seem. I do have to ask what is your purpose for resurrecting me?"

"I will need help when the time comes and yours would be an advantage."

"You kept your word concerning Fu so I am indebted, ask and I will do what I can to help."

"Excellent, until then stay safe Chomei." Naruto smiled leaving to pick up Mei, Kiyomi followed suit held Rei.

Naruto and Kiyomi activated shunshin their forms became transparent and they vanished. Chomei transformed into a young man with deep green hair, smirking he whispered. "You are a strange demon Naruto, truly greater then both human and demon." Picking up Fu he flew off to her forest home so she could rest.

* * *

><p>(1): Her form looks like Scyther with a horned helmet and large iron shoulder pads. I hope it is clear what people imagine from my description.<p>

Phew took a long time of reading, erasing and rewriting. Hopefully everyone is happy with the outcome I know I am.

Nervous what everyone will think of it cause I already know I will get some of those "Finally god you take forever to write this tiny thing!"

Anyways late night inspiration was what really pushed me to finish it.

**Read and Review**

**JayFrost OUT!  
><strong>


	24. Meeting Mom

(A/N) Excellent excellent my young pretties returned for another chapter.

I know it has been an disgustingly gross amount of time since i last updated and I do feel great shame for it. I have had hardcore writers block, i know where I want to end this story but I lacked on the how I will make it there while keeping it entertaining and realistic to the personalities i have created. The above mentioned writers block combined with the last months of my post-secondary education coming to a close I am doing major projects each month and weekly exams so time is not a luxury I take lightly at the moment.

While I am forcing this chapter as hard as possible i am hoping it will kick-start me so i can get back into it.

I feel i could probably finish this story up in another 60k words or so, so 6-10 or so chapters left after this one, but I am hoping to finish this story and leave everyone having felt that even with my lack of duty to readers they enjoyed the story. But that is still off so have no fear.

Also I know my readers voted for Samui with Naruto and I tried but it include her but it would pull the story in too many directions. On the upside though I will be adding Rei to the group because while they hold a "sibling" bond they are nothing of the sort with him being a demon and them not really having any meaningful family time.

After this story I will start on Avatar of the Soulflayer properly and it too will be a grand adventure worthy of my readers.

Good times ahead **Read and Review cause...cause you can!**

* * *

><p><strong>Slam!<strong>

"What do you mean he hit Taki!"

"Nagato reported that when they raided the village she had no jinchuuriki seal and the girl revealed it was Naruto who had appeared with three woman, one of which fit Rei's description and the other who was present for his attack." Jiraiya read off the short hand notes his students delivered to him.

Growling Minato ran a hand through his hair. "How long ago did this happen?"

Shuffling the papers Jiraiya compared dates. "Approximately three weeks ago, three days after his hit on Konoha."

"God damn it. Tell Akatsuki to move ahead of schedule, we need the other jinchuuriki captured before Naruto can get to the rest. We can salvage the situation, He will understand the complications under these circumstances."

Nodding his acceptance Jiraiya turned sharply from the office intent to spend as little time possible in his students presence, still angry over the loss of Tsunade. Even though it had been well over six months since her death he refused to attend the wedding or anything outside of work.

Before the door could close Kushina had entered and rapped on the sill. "Can I come in?"

Looking up from the mess of papers his sensei left him Minato nodded wearily to his wife. "Yeah I have time." He stacked the report and put it off to the side.

Kushina took a seat hastily, eager to talk. "So what is the news?"

"The Nanabi is gone as well, that is five of the nine bijuu."

Kushina's face quickly turned worried. "This is not good Minato, the covenant stated we needed them all. We have already lost four of them, how will we-" Cut off by Minato pounding the desk.

"I know the stipulations of the pact, but unless He provides more help directly then there is nothing we can do. We will have to continue and hope it is enough."

Those words did nothing to soothe her. "We should have never used the summoning, The Sage it sealed for this exact reason for centuries. How could I have mentioned it, my father trusted me with it and I betrayed him. The first Uzumaki to use the summoning since the Sage."

"There was no other choice Konoha was losing the third war we were on the brink of decimation, it was our only option!" Minato spoke tensely

"Then we should have surrendered. Look at what it has cost us so far, our first son, our daughter, and now even Konoha is at risk with the power Naruto is gathering!"

**Slap**

The sound of Minato's hand meeting her cheek sounded clearly "To even consider surrendering would have been a humiliation worse than death!" Composing himself Minato continued. "Using the summons gave us the power to win the war; he gave me the Hiraishin and you the chakra chains. Together we turned the tides and almost won the war ourselves, I agree we have lost much...our son and now our daughter running off but we stand to lose everything if we don't hold up our end of the deal."

Kushina choked back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "We still should have never asked the God for help, we didn't understand the price we needed to pay."

Sighing deeply at his wife's single track mind he ushered her out. "Kushina you need rest go home and take a nap, I'll bring dinner on my way home."

After Kushina was gone the Yondaime closed the door and sat at his desk holding his head.

**With Kushina**

The extravagant red-haired woman walked home in a daze as she thought of her first son and how things could have been, then of her daughter and how she should have stood up for Rei when she was obviously against the marriage. Kushina was barely aware she arrived home as she swiftly entered and was in her daughter's room before she knew it.

Kushina stood gazing around at the mess that was never cleaned after Rei's hasty departure. Kushina sat on the made bed and began folding strewn about clothes, tidying up should her daughter ever returned. Tears began pouring from her eyes as she folded, leaving dark blotches where they saline water landed.

The Namikaze woman was lost on how many minutes or hours she spent looking at each piece of clothing thinking back to when Rei had worn this or that and each was a memory that only fueled her agony. Kushina closed her eyes forcing the tears out and when she opened them, laying among the clutter they landed on the first successful Hiraishin marker her daughter had created.

Minato had explained how his Hiraishin would be passed down to their kids and each would have their own unique marker to call on the bloodline gifted from the God. She never understood them they all just looked like beautiful calligraphy as they had no real sealing glyphs included on them aside from the chakra recognition. Setting aside the folded clothes she picked up the carefully framed paper and removed the protection. Kushina traced the crisp lines with her dainty finger, leaving a blue trail as her chakra filled the ink she always loved how the markers glowed. Having looked at paper long enough she tossed it to the bed and went about cleaning.

The paper flipped and drifted slowly illuminating more as it neared the bed. Kushina noticed the light and turned just in time to see a flash of red and yellow before the room now held three people.

Kushina's mouth opened in preparation to scream before a large hand came around her waist and mouth blocking any sound or movement she prepared. Struggling ensued and she thrashed her legs kicking and muffling screams but the iron like arms refused to budge. The woman's eyes darted around looking for an instrument to aid in her escape before someone blocked her view. Locking eyes with the newcomer she immediately recognized the face and the gestures to calm down, finally her struggling ceased and the hand left her mouth. "Rei oh my gosh sweetie!" Kushina reached her hands out and her daughter took hold of the outstretched limbs warmly.

"Mom I've missed you." Nodding to the third person the arm released Kushina's waist and the mother and daughter embraced. After Kushina had finished hugging and touching Rei's face to truly convince herself her daughter was in the flesh did she finally truly took notice of the third occupant. Forcing her daughter behind her, chains erupted racing towards the stock still man but before they touched him a wave of his hands and the chains dematerialized with the particles swirling into his body.

Rei gasped and grabbed her mother's shoulder. "Mom stop, you're only going to make him mad!"

Kushina ignored her daughters plea and began gathering her chakra to produce more chains in hope to overwhelm whatever was happening. Finally building a sufficient amount Kushina readied to unleash until he disappeared and a firm hand landed on her other shoulder and her strength immediately vanished. Weakened knees Kushina crumpled to the floor on all fours. "What did you do...to me?" she spoke in panted breath.

The younger Namikaze grabbed her moms shoulders and helped her to the bed. "Mom you need to just relax, Naruto isn't going to do anything." To make her point she sent a look at the aloof man, who merely grunted his acknowledgement and turned away slightly.

Kushina slowly turned from Naruto and once again grabbed her daughter. "I thought I wouldn't see you again. I'm sorry for not listening to you about the Uchiha boy but if you stay here I promise you wont marry him your father wont have a say." Kushina continued to mutter more things to make her stay. Her babbling stopped when her daughter pushed her away slightly.

"Mom I can't stay..."

That was one thing Kushina did not want to hear. "But but why sweetie whatever it is I can help, anything you want I can do just please stay." The waterworks were beginning to start once more. "How did you get here?"

"I felt the marker and I let it pull me with Naruto." Silence enveloped the room. "Mom I need you to tell me why you sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto."

The woman sobered quickly. "Oh." Kushina did not expect that request. Looking over to Naruto Kushina could still see the tiny baby used for the sealing. "That is a long story, it started twenty-four years ago during the third war."

_Flashback_

Blood sprayed across the lush grass as Minato ripped his kunai from the mans body letting him bleed out quickly. At the same time Kushina had impaled another ninja leaving only one left to deal with. Taking a quick survey they both saw the last one turn tail hoping to escape and report. Kushina and Minato pursued the man for a distance easily clearing past the bridged ravine and borders well into enemy territory but they couldn't let this ninja to escape. Finally it seemed the man had slowed and Minato tackled him to the dirt, they struggled but finally Minato had him into choke hold which quickly put him out. Untangling himself from the limp man he went about divesting the enemy of pretty much everything.

Kushina's hushed yell made him pause. "Minato get over here!"

Wrapping wire around the mans throat and limbs he made sure he would not escape alive Minato crept up beside his girlfriends side. "What is...it..." Minato saw the view of a decimated forest stretching as far as they eye could see with an equal amount of tents now filling the space. Both horrified at the massive forces of Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo nestled far enough within their own borders to not be found but close enough to invade with certain victory.

The duo backed away quickly picking up their prisoner and making a break for safety. They raced through the night and day making it back to Konoha in only two exhausting days where they stashed their prisoner and reported to the Hokage.

"We saw it with our own eyes, thousands upon thousands were there!" Kushina exclaimed.

Hiruzen visibly sagged under the news and rubbed his face. "Thank you for bringing me this information, dismissed."

The young ninjas bowed briefly and left with pensive looks upon their faces. After exiting the Hokage's tower Kushina broke the silence. "Minato what do you think is going to happen, we can't defend against those numbers."

"I don't know, we have week before they would reach the walls of Konoha maybe the Hokage will come up with a plan."

Kushina nodded uncertainly and replied. "Maybe he is considering a surrender to prevent the deaths of so many?"

Minato jerked at her mention of surrender. "No Konoha ninja would surrender, we would all fight to our last breath."

The walked passed in silence as they finally reached their small shared home. Minato immediately took to the couch laying his head back while Kushina pulled out her family chest that now held the last memories of her family. The Uzumaki rummaged through the faded photos and family annals until she picked up the one her father gave her with strict instructions. "I give you this scroll daughter, you must never open it. Only dark and powerful things will come of its use, you must promise on your life that you will not allow it to see light." She heard her father's voice echo in her mind. Gripping it tightly she made her choice she would break her vow to save her home!

"Minato come here!" She called out.

Opening his eyes he stumbled into their room and saw Kushina standing holding an old scroll.

"This was given to me by my father, it holds something incredibly powerful but he told me to never open it."

Minato sat her down on their bed and put an arm around her. "Did he say what it was exactly?"

Kushina shook her head. "No only that it was ever opened once by the sage of six paths to defeat the Juubi."

The Namikaze reached for the scroll but Kushina quickly ripped it away. "No my father entrusted it to me so I will open it." and so she did, the wax seal crumbling and the paper unfurling for them to see.

It was a set of instructions on how to do the summoning with very specific details; The blood of those wishing to call must soak the page and a living human sacrifice.

Finally scrawled in rust colored ink the pair assumed was blood on the bottom was: "To summon this God is to invite a great evil and strife into your home." Assuming since the Sage was the last to open it, that must have been his writing and blood.

Kushina was the summoner so she sat and began draining her blood into a bowl and Minato would get the sacrifice. It was half an hour after her bloodletting did she feel well enough before she moved into the living room and Minato returned with the captured ninja.

Kneeling the prisoner he held him there while Kushina held the scroll into the blood after. nothing happened for a few seconds the blood began draining until not a drop was left and she began the hand signs **Kuchiyose: Kamikainyuu**.

Finishing the sequence a sickly black portal opened from the floor and a man with long black hair rose from the inky blackness. The unknown man began chuckling which grew into a maniac laughter, looking up they saw the smoke pouring out of his eyes. "Ah it has been a while since someone had summoned me." Seeing the bound and gagged man he smiled. "Oh and you even have an offering I'm impressed, now slit his throat."

Minato hesitated briefly before glancing to his wife to was equally uncomfortable with the beings presence. "Well don't keep me waiting, do it before I kill you both for summoning me!" The God bellowed.

Drawing a kunai Minato easily slid it across the mans throat and the life-sustaining water erupted from the cut splattering the living room. The man screamed with the first cut but it quickly turned into gurgles as blood filled his throat and pulsed with his now slowing heartbeat.

"Ah good good such obedient humans you are. now I believe you have summoned me to do something?"

Kushina spoke. "Yes our village is waging in a war we can't win, we ask your aid in ending the battles and bring peace."

"Oh it does look like I'm needed, so what do I get for helping you make this _peace_?" The god moved silently as he circled the pair and inspected the trinkets they had lying around.

They couple looked surprised that he wanted more. "But wasn't that man the sacrifice for your help?"

Disappearing he was now beside Minato with an arm draped over his shoulder. "Oh no no-no, that was to stop me from ripping your bodies apart and leaving them for the maggots. What I want in return for this is so much more personal and much harder to come by." Vanishing her was now behind Kushina with a hand on her flat stomach. "What I want is your firstborn." brushing his nose through her long hair he inhaled deeply. "Mmm you smell delicious, you picked a good one here."

The Uzumaki spun as her elbow passed through the smoke where his head was. "No you wont get any of my children!"

The God stood back at their front. "And feisty too. Alas I am not here for this."

Minato moved to his girlfriends side. "Is there anything else you want but any kids are off the table." Minato said while preparing to fight.

The God saw them tensing and he brought his hands up in peace. "I think it is more than a fair trade if you think about it. I will give you the strength to bring your peace and all I ask for is one life. Let me show you what you will gain for this one teeny tiny request of mine." Once again he was next to Minato with his palm open. "I will give you the ability to be everywhere, to appear anywhere at any time." As the god whispered his honey sweet words the pair watched a miniature Minato standing before an army before vanishing and the army began erupting into sprays of blood. "Watch them flee before your speed." And sure enough the miniature people did begin to run but none of them escaped.

Appearing beside Kushina he showed her a similar demonstration of what he could grant them. "You don't look like the one for speed, you want to be in control to stop everyone?" Scoffing he began again. "Of course you do, you are an aspiring mom so it's in your personality. Well take a look at what you could do." A tiny Kushina stood before another army and from her body blue chains slithered from her body and arched ready to strike like coiled snakes and strike they did. The chains whizzed through the army twisting, wrapping, and tearing through anyone the came close to. "You will have chakra so strong you can form chains of nay unbreakable strength and precision. From the gentle hold of these chains to the sharpness of any blade you will be capable of." The vision vanished from his hand in a puff of smoke once again he was standing before them. He watched as they looked to each other before whispering lowly.

"Minato I don't think we should do this anymore. We should just tell him no and let this war end, we will lose Konoha but I want my children more."

"Kushina, I know how you feel I would want nothing more than to say no but what will happen if Iwa decides to simply execute or imprison the shinobi?"

The Uzumaki chewed her lip in thought. "You don't know that maybe they would let us live peacefully after."

Taking hold of her shoulder Minato looked annoyed. "You know that would never happen, if we do this we can have as many children as you want, two, three, a dozen as many as you want but I want them to live in peace."

Closing her eyes Kushina gently nodded letting her boyfriend take the lead. "We accept your deal...for the life of our firstborn."

The God nodded at first but he looked to be thinking then shook his head. "I don't know now that I have stopped to think about it I am getting the short end of this stick." The couple looked more concerned. "I want to sweeten the deal a little more for myself. I know of your Bijuu and I can say the have peaked my interest. How about we get a little something more on both our ends?"

"We just want to end this war nothing else." Kushina exclaimed nearing tears as she had already given up one child.

"Oh I know a noble thing you are doing, but I want the bijuu as well now."

"We can't do that they're guarded fiercely and incredibly powerful even with your powers they would win." Minato said.

The God frowned his sly words and charming personality left. "I'm not really asking anymore, I hold the cards you want and I lose nothing from you walking away. You do things my way or your precious little home will be a memory." Holding his hands behind his back the God paced and told them how it was gonna go. "You will get me the nine bijuu sealed in your jinchuuriki or not and your first-born child in return I will grant you the strength and power to end your pitiful war and bring this so-called peace. I am even feeling generous your speed is inherited by your children and their children for four generations. Now do we have a deal?" The god said holding his hand out.

"Wha we need more time to think on this, you are asking a lot-" Minato tried to diplomatically say without blowing the God off entirely.

"Going once!

"You can't expect us-"

"Going twice!"

"Alright we will do it!" Minato shouted while taking hold of the outstretched hand.

The cruel grin appeared on this gods face once again. "Excellent" Black chains moved around Minato's hand before flowing into a circle of black over his heart.

"I haven't forgotten about you my dear." The God appeared holding his hand to Kushina's stomach embedding his power directly into her womb. "Your firstborn is mine and into it shall the Kyuubi be sealed. You will bring the Kyuubi on the night of your child's birth, do not summon me until then." Another black portal appeared beneath the God's feet and he began to sink. "It was such a pleasure to meet you both best wishes." The God broke into hysterical laughing and continued to echo after his portal closed up.

Kushina collapsed and began sobbing Minato wrapped his arms around her and tears even flowed from the blonds eyes.

Flashback End

"The next day we figured out how to work our new abilities and the day after we presented them to the Sandaime." Kushina rubbed the tears she had from remembering the day they essentially signed away everything. "You know the rest from history, our combined strength obliterated whatever alliance or formed coalition. It was shortly after that the war had ended and Konoha's reparations from the other countries revitalized the village."

Naruto spoke for the first time since arriving. "And what about my birth, did you feel anything that night?"

Kushina lowered her head in shame. "We loved you very much when you were born with your brother-"

"Why was I chosen instead of the other son?

"We initially didn't know which as you were both our first-born being twins only difference was your etched cheeks so we had both of you prepared. Minato drew the Kyuubi from its cave and I summoned the God, he said _the one marked in black_ and you had the black marks."

"And just like that I was no longer loved after you traded me away?" Naruto snarled.

"We...we offered you to him after the sealing, he laughed and said we were to kill you in fifteen years once the soul merger was complete. But I never stopped loving you, we thought our son was no longer himself."

Again Naruto curbed his distaste for this woman. "Then you he lied to you, Kiyomi and I had only partially merged at our death so I endured everything that happened, the blazing kunai splitting my flesh, each part of my body cut out, and even the last moments as the Yondaime stomped on my chest!"

Kushina buried her face into her hands crying at both the brutal memory and the knowledge that her son had felt the torture. "We didn't know." she rasped out.

"Of course you didn't know you were too gutless to face defeat so you sold me away and any shred of humanity you had left."

Rei had enough of her brothers verbal assault. "Stop Naruto she has had enough, you may not like her but she is still your mother."

"She is not my mother I am a demon now and nothing you say or do will ever change that I am immortal, I have no attachments to mortals."

Now Rei looked about ready to cry. "I am going back to Iwa, good-bye Mom don't tell Dad I was here or about the marker." Standing up Rei waited for her brother's hand on her shoulder...no he was not her brother he was only Naruto. Blue youkai seeped from the necklace powering the long-range transfer and their bodies began vibrating before disappearing completely.

Kushina collected the marker stashing it into her pockets and cleaning up the room once again with tears escaping occasionally.

Back in Iwa the paper marker on the floor of Naruto's house lit up and the duo materialized. Rei shrugged the hand off her shoulder and she dashed from the house seeking solitude.

Kiyomi came into the room with a confused look on her face. "I just saw Rei crying, what happened Naruto?"

Turning his head away he softly replied. "I got angry and said some things I shouldn't have, then we came back and she ran off."

Immediately the confusion turned into a stern gaze. "Then you will have to go apologize."

"I said I shouldn't have said them not that they weren't true." He snapped back.

Taking a deep breath Kiyomi prevented herself from getting angry. "I will go calm her down, but you _will_ apologize for whatever you did."

Naruto went to retort but Kiyomi left him no room. "I said you WILL apologize am I clear?"

Growling at the back of his throat he replied. "Crystal."

Nodding her head Kiyomi gracefully left to find the distraught young woman. Naruto on the other hand sighed and went to have a nap before the headache was to begin.

* * *

><p>I know shitty place to stop but I dont feel up to do the whole argument and makeup scene at the moment so I wont delay the chapter for that.<p>

There is a decent sized chapter for y'all, I put in a little more history and some emotion for good measure the last thousand words or so really rolled off so I hope that means I will have some luck writing the next one.

**Jay Frost OUT!**


	25. Not That Sorry

(A/N) Welcome back everyone!

First off just a good sized rant about some things that bug me in stories have read during my time here cause I need to let out some steam.

1. Whenever Naruto or anyone for that matter introduces themselves why must they always specify that they hate rapists? Like if they doesn't will people automatically assume he/she goes out in their spare time to find a young lady and rape her or that he/she is indifferent like "Meh I could watch or not, could go either way for me." Going alongside the rapist intro does he have to tell them he hates perverts, do people go around introducing themselves like "Oh hey My name is Peter I hate rapists and perverts! how are you?" It never happens and every time I read a story that includes this cliche and repeated element I die a little inside...

2. Stories where naruto suffers severe abuse or neglect and he ends up still loving Konoha for some absurd reason like that one old man he sees on the park bench is really nice "I love you random citizen!". Children are terrifying little goblins even without the mental instability that follows the abuse or neglect and yet Naruto feels the irrational need to prove he is better. If someone is like "dude so my entire family and friends verbally abuse me and sometimes beat me senseless what should i do?" and your friend is like "Oh bro you just need to let them continue on and prove you are above them by taking their shit, that will show them!" NO! just no that doesn't happen, you leave, escape, flee, anything but stick around and if you think otherwise...You should never give advice to anyone who has been abused either physically or mentally.

3. Advanced intellect/strength for a toddler/prepubescent. Now this one isn't really that detracting from a story but sometimes when a four year old is giving either life changing advice or a six year old is kicking the shit out of an adult melee style you need to stop and think for a second. First look up how a four year old acts regardless if their mental capacity was doubled for the added in chakra it is still absurd to think about. Second google how tall the average six year old is and how much even the strongest child could lift and double/triple/quadruple the strength for the whole "chakra" bonus, it still would be tiny compared to the weight and strength of an adult. To me age is important, the human/ninja body should still develop like a regular person that's why I upped the ages in my story because a 12 year old making world altering decisions grinds my gears. The reason I say it doesn't detract is cause when I do read these kind of stories I mentally substitute the ages for something higher.

God I feel so much better finally letting out four years of face palms every time I read those things happening. I don't know if anyone else feels like that or has noticed these repeating features but I sure did.

Rant Done.

Sweet zombie baby jesus! Filters are awesome.

Holy mother of all crumb munchers, year and a half without updating. You don't know how painful and gut wrenching it is to see the "favorited" or "is following you" emails coming but I haven't updated in so long. This chapter has been sitting on my hard drive for a very long time but I could never flesh it out properly, the dialogue was stiff, the emotion from the characters was wooden, everything about it was just so bland. I couldn't put into words what I felt but it was just...blah. Anyways I have been rewriting this over and over again hopefully getting a semblance of what it should be, maybe im just not cut out for trying to mix drama and action with the character personality types I created.

Any ways I hope that not everyone lost faith in this story cause I love writing and i have been going over the story in my head so many times looking for the perfect scenario so I hope it is a duesie.

Without further delay Chapter 25!

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>"Rei slow down!" Kiyomi shouted after the sobbing blond. "What happened while you two were away?" she followed up after the young woman stopped. Looking around there were no buildings or audience to the girls emotions so she created a small bench to rest on.<p>

The Namikaze girl wiped her eyes ruefully trying to stop the tears from streaming down her face. "One of my Hiraishin markers went off in Konoha so I took Naruto with me to get it and leave, it turns out my mom had activated one by accident. We learned why all of this happened to Naruto, why Mom and Dad did the sealing. They sold Naruto to a god for their abilities to stop the war." The blackened raccoon eyes from her makeup smearing told more occurred.

"Why are you crying then sweetie, what else happened?" The demoness wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders.

"Naruto is such a jerk, Mom said she never stopped loving him even now but he just got angry. He made her cry and I got mad, and told him to stop then he exploded and said he didn't care about me!"

Sighing Kiyomi rubbed circles on the young lady's back to soothe her tears. "Rei you have to take Naruto with a grain of salt, he is very impulsive but he has proven he cares for you by stopping the wedding and letting you continue to use his youkai. He didn't mean what he said, I will talk with him and we will clear this all up for you." Kissing the girls head. "Now clean yourself up your mascara is running." Kiyomi wiped a black tear trail from the girls cheek.

The blonde wrapped her arms around the crimson eyed woman in a hug. "Thank you Kiyomi." Releasing the hug Kiyomi left to find her abrasive other half.

Back with Naruto in his plush bed.

The demon had dozed off shortly after Kiyomi left thinking on what he learned from Kushina. _"Why would he give them instructions to kill me before the merger was complete, it makes no sense." _His mind ran in circles looking for some sort of reason beyond insanity.

Minutes after his blissful slumber began he was awoken by a kick to his bed. Killer instincts were full swing when his body sprung from the bedding and skillful maneuvering had his body positioned behind the offender with his arms wrapped around a delicate neck and wings sprouted to hold the body still. Quickly his vision registered deep red hair that he has only seen on his partner. Letting the hold go and his wings to vanish he fell back into the bed with an arm covering his eyes. "Ugh you shouldn't wake me like that."

Kiyomi rolled her eyes. "You should go find Rei now and apologize for being an ass."

The arm raised and his eyes narrowed. "What for I didn't do anything wrong." He let the arm drop.

"You made Rei cry, so obviously you did something wrong."

Naruto snorted. "Right or wrong is perspective, all I did was tell the truth."

Sarcastically Kiyomi urged him to talk. "Such a sarcastic bastard, what was this truth that you needed to make your sister cry?"

Naruto was starting to get annoyed with the tone. "She told me Kushina was my mother, like she still meant something to me. I was mad so I told her in no uncertain terms she was _not_ my mother."

"I think there is more then what you are telling me."

Naruto grumbled a bit as he shifted on the bed. "I told her I didn't care about Kushina or any other mortal, she took it the wrong way."

Kiyomi closed her eyes and sighed. "How was she supposed to take it Naruto, you need to think before saying these things. You're the demon with thousands of years of knowledge how can you act immaturely?"

Naruto kept silent already knowing he should of been more tactful. The quietness held for a few more seconds before Kiyomi spoke. "So what are you going to do about this?"

Sitting up Naruto rubbed his brow both in preparation for a headache to form any moment. "I can talk with her and get this to blow over, I will think of something."

Kiyomi knew this was probably the worst solution. "Why can't you just tell her you're sorry and you love her, that would be the easiest way."

"You already know I can't do that"

Slipping her slender arms around his neck she hugged him close to herself. "I cannot make you do anything Naruto but you should try, not for me but for yourself."

Accepting the embrace he pulled her flush to himself. "I...I love you Kiyomi."

Quick kisses and pecks were exchanged before Naruto pushed himself to his feet and made for the exit. Closing the mighty doors of his large home his wings materialized from black haze and he took flight tracking the small pendant Rei wore.

Rei sat next to a park pond slowly rubbing off the small amount of makeup she wore, red lips faded to a light pink and rosy red cheeks lost some of the colour. Watching her reflection she reached out touching the surface causing image to ripple, she felt a small gust and when the crystal water stilled she saw her brother...no, she saw Naruto standing behind. Instantly the soft look solidified into a stern gaze. "What do you want Naruto?"

Already anticipating the cold shoulder Naruto held a neutral expression. "I came here to talk about what I said earlier. After seeing Kushina and hearing their selfish reasoning for what they did to me, it wasn't just the sealing...What they did to me and you pushing what I never had or wanted anymore. I shouldn't of said what I did at the time."

"Shouldn't of said it...not a sorry or explanation it just slipped out!" Heat started entering the previously cold voice of this Namikaze girl.

Already Naruto could tell this was going south quick so he tried to wrap this up before it could boil over on him. "I shouldn't of let my anger get the better of me but I did and I'm sorry that I said it.."

Now the heat from her voice must of entered Rei's blood as pale cheeks were flush and she formed a scowl. "Sorry for it being true or sorry that I heard it?"

"A little of both I suppose."

"What you said to _our_ mom and me really hurt. We can Hiraishin back to Konoha talk to her and explain the whole situation."

There that was again, she just couldn't let it be that he would never accept the woman as a mother especially not now that he was an immortal demon after they brutally murdered him. "Please don't refer to her as my mother I already said she is not and will never be that to me."

"Naruto she loves you, she never meant to do any harm to you. You just need to let her explain I'm sure you can forgive her."

Tiring of this topic. "She put everyone else above a small helpless child, as far as I can tell that is the furthest thing from love. A normal person shouldn't...No wouldn't do that to their own child if they had even a shred of moral in their soul. I can never accept her as anything other than someone who aided in killing me when I was mortal."

"Naruto you just have to trust her, it was for the best if they hadn't done that then we have may never existed all together!"

Naruto was getting talked down to by a woman and it was hitting the pride he had to have gotten from being a demon. Jaw clinched and narrowed eyes Naruto snatched Rei from her seat taking off into the air. Naruto's wings pumped faster and faster gaining speed and altitude. Rei barely had a chance to squeak as the rush of wind and shift in gravity held her breathless for a few seconds. Finally Naruto's climb seemed to end as he reached a hair over 4 kilometers above ground. Lifting Rei up to eye level Naruto spoke in an even tone. "This was my experience as a mortal with those I trusted"

Feeling the bite of the thin cold air her retort was stolen as Naruto released his firm grasp. The first handful seconds of the fall were almost calm as the whipping winds silenced all other sounds she watched Naruto's frame get smaller and smaller before she broke through the clouds and her body rotated to see the earth below. The rushing air and adrenaline made her breath short, heart beat faster, and pupils dilated as panic set in. Terrified screams tore from her throat, her body tumbled helplessly through the atmosphere. Finally needing to breath her screams stop and Rei tried to focus on surviving. Closing her eyes she called on the brilliant ocean blue youkai of her pendant. Immediately the jewel responded providing a burst of the energy needed required.

Catching up to the tumbling girl Naruto's youkai exploded from the pendant and his dive came to halt with his mighty wings flaring out. Already he had turned and lazily flew off, he was going to need to find somewhere else to sleep as Kiyomi would not let him once seeing the situation turn out with Rei. Banking hard to the left Naruto just dodged the barreling form of the Namikaze. Leveling out they hovered as both sets of wings holding them aloft, simply staring each other down. The demon broke the silence first. "This isn't something you want to do Rei."

Snarling she bit back. "No this is exactly what I want, if you wont apologize on your own I will make you sorry!" Bursting into action she darted for a straight punch. Turning right he watched the slender blue coloured fist enter through the space his head did moments ago. Slapping the fist upwards Naruto jammed his elbow into her gut sending her back.

Resuming a lazy float Naruto crossed his mighty arms as he watched the girl recover. Rei resumed her charge each punch and kick missing their intended target by insignificant margins or stopped by the solid muscle of the demon. Each strike punctuated by the pumping of large wings generating the force behind each blow. Rei threw an arcing haymaker which Naruto held his forearm to block, to his surprise the blue fist phased through his arm and the true hidden fist sailed beneath the raised arm striking him solidly in the jaw.

Head spinning Naruto's body spun before he gained his bearings, wings catching air he stopped his descent. His eyes narrowed at the crooked smirk across the fiery blue visage, the sharp elliptical shape took hold of his pupils.

Rei grinned at her success in the heavy hit she could teach him a lesson yet, she didn't know what lesson she was trying to enforce but damn did it feel good. Readying for another bout she prepared to close the gap but she was too late, Naruto's chakra exploding propelling him forward generating a sonic boom. She did not have time to put up a block as he slammed into her sending them both higher into the sky.

His strikes were solid and perfect as each succeeded in driving the air from her body. There was no defense against his onslaught that only battered and bruised her body while the youkai did its best to protect and heal. A final uppercut sent Rei's body into a slow arc before the youkai finally dissipated and her unconscious body began its free fall.

Naruto watched with miniscule regret as her battered form fell further. Catching up to the limp form he wrapped his arms under her arms and knees before landing softly on the ground. Already Kiyomi had raced to meet them after feeling the release of the youkai. "Naruto what happened?!"

"Take her." He never met her eyes and handed the young lady over before lifting off the ground and creating a sonic boom as he flew faster and further from his home in Iwa. With a final thunderclap he vanished leaving only the dispersing clouds to show he had been in the skies.

* * *

><p>Much shorter chapter guys but it served to put the whole story into view for me. Also you may now know it but I literally wrote this chapter at least a dozen times before settling on this for the best I could come up with.<p>

As for the rest of the story, this chapter served to force me to think about where I am going and how to finish this. I think I could probably finish it within like 2-4 more chapters(at like 4-6k words) that wont have this long of periods in updates maybe a month tops as I do my best to make this the best possible(with my current writing skill.)

Anyways thanks for being patient and awesome people.

Special thanks to Leez for his review and giving me the kick in the ass to get moving.

**JayFrost OUT!**


End file.
